Dragons Ponies and Engines the Japanese Adventure
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Thomas and Edward are sent to Japan to help Mr. Shiba and Mai. However they find their Dragon, Pony and Human friends are in another battle against the Forces of Darkness. Follows Jackie Chan Adventures Season 4 but it branches into Japanese Anime and Manga later on. Inspired by ThomasZoey3000's Railway Series Shuffle and Ketchum Kid's Japanese Railway Series.
1. Welcome To Japan Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas and Friends, the Railway Series, Jackie Chan Adventures, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or any characters or references from any Japanese Anime or Manga that you're about to see in this fic the only thing I do own is my OCs thank you that is all. Thank you that is all Ladies and Gentlemen.

**Welcome to Japan Part 1**

A week after the hunt for the Noble Animals of the Chinese Zodiac, things were quieting down between the dimensions. Life in Equestria had returned to normal, and things on Sodor were settling down. However Edwin had broken down a week ago and Thomas was sent to fill in for him at the Coaling Plant. Just as Thomas had arranged the last of the trucks the manager arrived.

"The fat controller wants to see you and Edward at Knapford right away." The manager ordered.

"For what reason?" asked Thomas in confusion.

"He told me that this was important that you go. Edwin will be back in service by tomorrow so don't worry about the plant."

"Very well, sir." And with that Thomas puffed away to Knapford.

When Thomas got to Knapford he saw Edward, but he also saw Percy there as well. On a flat truck behind Edward was an engine that they had never seen before, but The Fat Controller and Prince Zuko were also there.

"Percy, what are you doing here? I thought the Fat Controller wanted to see me and Edward." Thomas said in confusion.

"He did say that. But Zuko called me here for the same reason the Fat Controller called you and Edward." Percy explained.

"I bet you're all wondering why you're here?" Zuko asked, "Well, we've got news. Mr. Shiba and my girlfriend Mai are having some trouble on the Imperial Dragon Railway."

"What kind of trouble?" Percy inquired.

"Chihiro has broken down and it's causing problems on the line," Zuko explained, "Azula Mai and Mr. Shiba's Grandfather had her built to do the shunting and goods work."

"Can't the Tender Engines on the line do the shunting themselves?" Edward asked.

"They can't. Japanese Tender Engines are too long to navigate the shunting yards to fetch their own trains and the two former United States S100 Tank engines he has are needed at the Tokyo Works," The Fat Controller explained, "That's why I'm sending Thomas to Japan to fill in for Chihiro and Mr. Shiba agreed to the idea."

"And Mr. Shiba firmly believes that Tender Engines don't shunt just like his ancestors who were in charge of the Imperial Dragon Railway from the beginning of its construction." Zuko put in.

"Okay, but why are Edward and Percy here?" Thomas asked.

"Edward is going with you," The Fat Controller explained, "As you already figured this out by now all of Mr. Shiba's chain and buffer coupling engines are goods engines and he wants to borrow Edward so as to train some of them to handle passenger trains since the Railway mainly hauls goods traffic. I recommended Edward to go but as most of them are former military engines and designed for short term use it's taking the Tokyo Works a while to repair them."

"Which is why until they are repaired Edward will be doing the work and training the engines," Zuko added, "As for why Percy is here. He's going to be doing your duties while Sherwood Forester arrives and does Edward's for the duration of your visit. He's also ordering a new Steam Engine with Chain and Buffer Couplings that was designed specifically for Passenger Trains so as to take some of the weight off of Aiko and Daichi." Thomas and Edward nodded.

Zuko continued, "One more thing, Lieutenant General Zhao is in Japan and among most of the Arkeyan Influenced Dragons who still despise you two for disgracing Tender Engines across the world. Zhao despises you two the most as well as Percy. You both recall the fact he burned both your branchlines when my uncle Ozai was in town for 15 years in retaliation as well as having you two along with Percy banished for three years and the Fat Controller of the time suspended for three years because of it."

"Not to mention what he did to Haru and the Great Western as well and I don't even want to mention his wrath upon Equestria," The Fat Controller said, "According to my dad, Sir Charles Topham Hatt, Ozai was named the Crown Prince instead of Iroh by the then Arkeyan Sorcerer King, Attila in retaliation for Iroh agreeing with Edward and my grandfather the Original Sir Topham Hatt for saying Tender Engines do shunt."

Thomas Edward and Percy all shuddered as they remembered the horror of what life for them and the tank engines was like under the iron rule of Zuko's evil uncle Ozai as well as the Arkeyan Sorcerer King at the time.

"Which is why Celestia's student is doing all she can to find the current Crown Prince and convince him to undo some of bylaws written by his ancestors but enough about this. You've got work to do and you leave for Japan right away. Head to the docks. You both leave for Japan tonight." The Fat Controller instructed. Thomas and Edward nodded as they got the message and headed to the docks while Percy went to go do Thomas' work.

Meanwhile in Japan Mai and Mr. Shiba were already discussing the engines that the Fat Controller was loaning them.

"Mr. Shiba, I hope you know what you're doing by asking for Thomas and Edward," Mai said, "You do realize that Zhao is here and you know how treats Tank Engines and Tender Engines that do shunt, right?"

"I understand your concerns, Mai. Believe me. But I have no other choice. The Tokyo Works can only do so much even with the expanded space and equipment up to date." he explained.

"Then we better hope Zhao is not in one of his foul moods or we're gonna be in for it. You know how he feels about those who say that Tender Engines do shunt?" she reminded him. Mr. Shiba nodded at that before he got on Mai's back to go tell his fleet the news.

At the sheds, Hiro, Aiko, and the Imperial Dragon Railway Engine fleet were at the sheds waiting for news, "Is Chihiro going to be okay?" Aiko asked hopefully.

"Who is going to fill in for her while she's away?" Hiro asked.

"And does that mean I'll have to jump in on Passenger Trains with Chain and Buffer Couplings again?" Daichi wondered.

The other engines present all started firing off questions one at a time before Mai roared loudly, "Silence!" she saw the engines went silent, "Much Better. And to answer your first question. Chihiro will be back in service. Turns out she's ill and it'll take her a while to return. As for who is filling in Thomas is going to do Chihiro's work while she's away and for the Engines with chain and buffer couplings, Mr. Shiba and I know you were built to do goods trains and you have no experience in passengers so Edward is coming to teach you how to handle passengers."

The locomotives in question were worried but they heard that Edward was a good teacher and that he'd be able to help them out. Mai continued, "There's more good news. As you all know by now Aiko's wheels are starting to wear out from all the passenger services she's had to do. Even with Daichi and Hiro helping her out the work is getting too heavy for her alone."

"Which is why we're having two of Aiko's fellow Passenger Engines restored and ready for service soon. That'll take a lot of weight off of Aiko." Mr. Shiba put in. Mai and Mr. Shiba then left and while the other engines went to snooze Daichi, Hiro and Aiko shared a few last words.

"Why doesn't Mr. Shiba just let me train the chain and buffer engines or get Daichi to do it?" Aiko wondered, "I am a Japanese National Railway D51 Pacific after all and I'm great with coaches."

"Because, Aiko, while you may be good with coaches that have Knuckle couplings and the modern coaching stock that have dual couplings Mr. Shiba does not have a Passenger Engine that has Chain and Buffer Couplings yet." Hiro explained.

"And even though I'm a JNR DD51 Mai does not want to have to fit me with Chain and Buffers constantly just to handle the passengers even though I'm the fastest among us," Daichi added, "She and Mr. Shiba need my strength on the heavier coal trains since I am the strongest among us."

"Daichi is right," Hiro agreed, "Look, once Thomas and Edward arrive Edward can begin training the others on handling passengers while I go manage the goods work which will leave you free to get your Knuckle Couplings back Daichi."

"And so we don't have to hear you gripe about wearing Chain and Buffer Couplings." Aiko said. Daichi subsided into silence after that.

Next morning, Thomas and Edward were on board a cargo ship bound for Tokyo Japan. Their crews were also joining them on the ship as well as Edna herself. While the ship was still sailing Thomas and Edward decided to talk.

"So I have to ask, what is the Shiba Clan like?" Thomas asked Edward, who answered.

"The Shiba Clan is practical minded and they prefer the use of Steam Engines to Diesels since Steam Engines are easier to build for certain jobs such as Aiko's class the C51 for Passengers and Hiro's class the D51 for goods work. However unlike the Fat Controller, Mr. Shiba doesn't trust diesel engines."

"Really?" Thomas asked.

"I'm afraid so. That's why Daichi the resident DD51 is the only diesel on the Imperial Dragon Railway."

"Hopefully this Daichi isn't anything like Devious Diesel or his driver's daughter Camille was before the little ponies reformed Camille." Thomas hoped.

"Mai and Mr. Shiba did a full background and personality check on Daichi and he's a lot like me in terms of wisdom that is," Edward explained, "However Daichi doesn't like shunting duties since he's not built for it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Thomas asked rhetorically, "Most Tender Engines and Mainline Diesels don't. They say Tender Engines and Mainline diesels don't shunt and thanks to Ozai and the Arkeyans the motto has even spread to Japan and across the British Islands."

"It's such a shame that you and I as well as Percy suffered hard times during Ozai's 15 year stay in this world. However his visit dis have some upsides such as the LMS Railway's small engine policy being reversed since he was the one who suggested to the Chairman of the line to get William Stanier and make him Chief Mechanical Engineer."

"You do have a point, Edward," Thomas admitted, "Anyway, let's hope pirates don't attack us on this trip like they did to Chan and company when they were transporting the Golden Dragon to Hong Kong." Edward nodded remembering what the Chan Family had told him as the ship sailed onward to Tokyo.

Meanwhile in Tokyo, the locomotive fleet of the Imperial Dragon Railway were ready to start work. This time at the sheds with the fleet was a United States Army Transportation S100 Tank Engine painted in Dark Blue. This was Yang. Normally Yang resided at the Tokyo Works with his Sister Yin but due to Chihiro's illness Yang was assigned to work in the Yards till the substitute engine could arrive and since Yang was given Knuckle Couplings instead of Chain and Buffer Couplings like his sister Yin that would make the job easier on him.

"So what's going on?" Yang asked, "One minute I'm on shop detail with Yin the next she comes back with a sick Chihiro and then I'm told to come here. Aiko, Hiro, Daichi any answers? Nobody can say that I'm afraid of hard work but I'm wiped out from traveling all night."

"Mr. Shiba and Mai understand this. You're here to substitute for Chihiro and show her substitute around Sodor." Daichi explained.

"In the meantime our other guest is to train some of the engines with Chain and Buffer Couplings in pulling Coaches," Aiko added, "I'd do it myself but I've been swamped as of late with duties on the Mainline running Stopping Passenger Services between Tokyo and Kōbe."

"Believe me, Aiko, I know how you feel," Hiro admitted, "I'd gladly come and help you but I'm needed on goods work and Daichi is needed on the Coal Runs. Hopefully Edward can train some of the others and if push comes to shove he may have to do the work himself."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Aiko said, "The last thing Zhao needs to see is a K2 Class from the Furness Railway doing mainline work. You didn't forget he's here did you?"

"We didn't which is why Mr. Shiba's been getting one of your old pals ready to reenter service." Daichi said.

"Well, whatever it is we can handle it. We weren't hand chosen by Mai and her fellow dragons without a reason and recommended to the Shiba Clan for use on this railway." Yang noted.

"Yang, enough. Mai and Mr. Shiba are coming." Hiro said.

Sure enough Mai few in with Mr. Shiba on her back and landed in front of the sheds. Mr. Shiba got off of Mai's back before speaking, "Our guests are going to be coming by boat. We would've had them come by plane but we don't have a rail service link to the Airport yet."

"And with work in the yards getting heavier we're considering moving Chihiro to a Branchline and we're bringing in a new shunting engine to take her place in the yards," Mai explained, "However the new engine won't be ready for a while so for the time being so this will mean that Yang will be on his own for a while."

"I understand." Yang said.

The other engines retained their usual jobs but before they left Hiro had to speak, "What about Daichi, sir?"

"Daichi will be assisting Aiko on Passenger Runs," Mr. Shiba explained, "With the passenger services starting to increase Aiko will need all the help she can get."

"Yes sir." Daichi answered.

Later on, Yang was puffing into the station with some empty Coaches when he saw Aiko on the siding waiting for him, "You're late, Yang!" she snapped.

"Give me a break, Aiko. I'm used to working in the shops and working with Cars. Shunting Coaches was Yin's department not mine."

Aiko looked annoyed, "Just hurry up before the passengers complain. You do realize that I'll tell them it was your fault I'm late?"

Yang growled slightly as he arranged Aiko's coaches into place before the JNR C51 backed down onto them after Yang himself was uncoupled. Yang watched the train go before he went to go get Daichi's coaches.

The DD51 rolled in to see Yang already getting the coaches, "I'm sorry about this, Yang, but these are tough times. I just hope Hiro and the others can manage the goods work while I help Aiko." Daichi said.

"Don't worry about it, Daichi," Yang replied, "The others are tough they can manage. Now hurry up and get moving. You can't be kept waiting and neither can the passengers."

Daichi coupled up to his coaches and rolled away at once to make up for lost time. Yang then watched the train go before he shunted some cars into a siding and got some empty ones for Hiro's goods train to the Tokyo Works and when Hiro came in he could see Yang was tired out.

"Tiring day so far, Yang?" Hiro asked.

"It is. I won't deny that I enjoy getting out of the Tokyo Works every once in a while but this work is hard on my wheels. Even with the overhaul that the Tokyo Works gave me in 1946. Still I'm doing all I can though."

"Cheer up, Yang," Hiro began, "Once Thomas and Edward arrive from Sodor Thomas will help you in the Yards while Edward teaches our other War Department Engine how to pull Coaches in the event Aiko breaks down again and Daichi isn't able to fill in. Since I'm taking a goods train to the Tokyo Works want me to ask Yin anything?"

"Can ya ask her when Chihiro's gonna return and when that new engine is gonna come?"

"I'll ask her that right away, Yang." Hiro then backed down on his goods train and as soon as it was ready he puffed away. Fortunately these cars were equipped with dual couplings which allowed Hiro to pull them even though he had Chain and Buffer Couplings and it was also fortunate that Yang had shunted French Cars for him to work with. He was steaming along gently and when he got to the Tokyo Works he noticed it felt different without Yang around.

"Hiro, there you are. Just leave your trucks there and go on the turn table. I'll arrange them into place." A voice said.

"Glad to see you're still working to pick up the slack, Yin," he answered, "Even without your sibling Yang to help."

Yin was a Pink United States S100 Tank engine like Yang only she was painted in Pink and unlike her brother she had Chain and Buffer Couplings. Another thing about Yin was that she liked working with Coaches more than with trucks, "Yep and while I actually enjoy the quiet it's starting to get dull without him. So is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yang wants to know when Chihiro will return and he also wants to know when that new passenger will be ready?" Hiro inquired.

"Chihiro needs more repairs than we thought. She'll be in the workshop for quite a while. Seems that Crime Incorporated's Japanese Branch used a powerful acid to melt her fire bars and her cylinders. As for the new passenger engine we're nearly there but we'll need at least another week. Maybe less."

"I see. I'll go and tell him at once." Hiro said.

"One more thing, Hiro. I overheard some of the workmen say that Crime Incorporated has been strangely quiet and that the Dragon League of Eight is expecting the return of the Oni. I suggest you tell Mr. Shiba about this right away."

Hiro looked concerned, "Did you tell Mr Shiba or the Manager yet?"

"I told him and he senses it too. He told Mr. Shiba about it and he fears that the Oni will return. That's why Zhao's in town. Preparing to lead the charge against the Forces of Darkness." Hiro said nothing else as he was turned around on a turntable before taking a goods train back to the yards which Yin had already arranged for him.

For the next two days things had followed a steady routine with Yang picking up the Slack for Chihiro and the workshops working as fast as they could to get Chihiro back on her wheels, but what nobody knew was that when their guests arrived things would change in ways that nobody would expect and they would be bringing with them change that nobody had ever seen before.


	2. Welcome To Japan Part 2

Author's Note: Yin and Yang are named after Yin and Yang from the Jetix Cartoon Yin Yang Yo! So don't be alarmed if they sound a lot like and act a bit like their rabbit counterparts. One more thing, this may be a Thomas and Friends Jackie Chan Adventures, My Little Pony Crossover for now but it will venture into Japanese Anime. Thank you that is all.

**Welcome to Japan Part 2**

On the Third Day since Yang Left Yin was still picking up the Slack but she was beginning to feel wiped out. Chihiro noticed this and while she was getting better she was still in no shape to leave just yet.

"Chihiro is showing some improvement in her health but I would suggest she stay here for at least another day or so till everything checks out," said the Tokyo Works manager.

"I understand," said Mr. Shiba. "It's too bad we don't have the Horse Talisman. Then we could instantly fix Chihiro's illness on the spot."

"Agreed but remember, we cannot rely on magic all the time Mr. Shiba. There's some good news, however. The staff have been working around the clock and we're happy to report that Elsa is ready to go. The only problem is I haven't decided on what couplings to fit her with yet. Shall I fit her with Knuckle Couplings?"

"Most of the Japanese Steam Engines already have Knuckle Couplings so give her Chain and Buffer Couplings like Hiro. That way I'll have at least one Japanese Passenger Engine with Chain and Buffer couplings and one with Knuckle Couplings."

"Done. And shall I have Yin bring her to you at once?"

"No need. I've already got it covered. Just have Elsa ready by the time our guests come." The Manager got the message as he ended the call.

In the Tokyo Workshops, Yin was doing her usual shunting but without Yang around it was very weird. Even so she still had company in the form Chihiro and Elsa, the Engine that Mr. Shiba and the Manager were speaking about. Just then the Manager arrived.

"So what's the Word?" Chihiro asked the manager. "Am I cleared to return to work?"

"You're in no shape to go anywhere, Chihiro. You're to stay for another day or two to do some work around here. It's part of your inspections to see that everything is working alright."

"I understand, sir."

"What about me, sir?" asked Elsa. "Aiko and Hiro are already in service and so are some of my fellow Japanese Steam Engines. When can I go to join them?"

Elsa was a JNR C60 Hudson. Elsa had been one of the only 2 JNR C59s working on the Imperial Dragon Railway and she and her sibling were both built specifically for the line. However with the advent of the Second World War, Elsa's Abilities as an Express Passenger Engine were limited and she was regulated to doing troop train duties. However the end of the war and with Passenger Services up, Elsa found herself at the forefront of her duties one again and she proved that she was an asset to the Imperial Dragon Railway Fleet.

"You on the other hand, Elsa, have passed all your tests and you're ready to go," said the manager. "All we need now is to fit you with Chain and Buffer Couplings and you'll be set. You've been out of service due to your nasty accident well over a year ago so don't be surprised if Mr. Shiba starts you out on Smaller Passenger Trains to let your abilities grow while he gives Aiko and Daichi the bigger Passenger Runs. In fact, he's even having a guest over to help train some of the Chain and Buffer couplings engines in handling passengers in the event that you and Aiko are pulled out of service for repairs or end up suffering nasty accidents. Remember Daichi may be a DD51 but he cannot do _everything_."

"I remember sir. I've been out of it for quite a while and even though I'm a C60 Hudson I'll need to get my bearings so perhaps I should let our guest mentor me after all."

"Don't forget that you're using Chain and Buffer Couplings for the first time so you won't be used to pulling Chain and Buffer Coaches," Chihiro said. "Fortunately most of the coaches you've handled have dual couplings but some of them had Chain and Buffer couplings only so this will be tough and there's still the matter of the Forces of Darkness out there."

"What Chihiro is trying to say is be careful out there Elsa," Yin added. "The last thing Mai and Mr. Shiba need is you breaking yourself into pieces already. Aiko's already at her limit with all the extra passenger services going up and down the railway even with Hiro and Daichi helping her."

Elsa knew what Chihiro, Yin, and the Manager meant since Chihiro had told her that Aiko was doing her best but she couldn't keep up on her own and Hiro and Daichi were helping her but rising coal and goods runs forced the two to help out the other goods engines leaving Aiko on her own. Elsa herself also remembered her dreadful accident at the hands of the Japanese Branch of Crime Incorporated had left her passengers injured and Elsa herself heavily damaged forcing Mai and Mr. Shiba to pull her out of active service for repairs and in the process they gave her a new firebox that required an additional trailing truck which made her into the C60 Hudson that she was today. Her crew had been sent to the hospital in the process after they and some of the passengers tried to fight back.

"I understand Yin," said Elsa gravely. "Don't forget Yin, we were both built during World War 1 so we know how the Forces of Darkness can get."

The workmen went to work, fitting Elsa with Chain and Buffer Couplings and making sure everything was ready for her to go.

Meanwhile at the Dockyards of Tokyo, the Ship from Sodor was being brought in and the Imperial Dragon Railway already had a Dockyard route set up to it. Mr. Shiba and Mai were at the Dockyards as Hiro rolled into the docks with a goods train.

"At last our guests have arrived," said Mai to Mr. Shiba.

"Indeed. Let's hope that Thomas can take some of the weight off of Yang and soon. I didn't tell the Fat Controller about our other problem."

"The New Forces of Darkness. It's only a matter of time before a new greater evil teams up with Crime Incorporated and the League of Eight just like they teamed up with Daolon Wong. The Dark Hand is still around but the issues have been reassigned to Section 12 but I have a terrible feeling that the Enforcers and Hak Foo may be working for the forces of darkness yet again."

"It's not likely that the forces of Darkness would hire Hak Foo and the Dark Hand Thugs since they're incompetent. Daolon Wong hired the Sound 4 Ninja and they're much more competent which means we better brace ourselves for the worst and there's no telling who else is going to ally with the Forces of Darkness."

As soon as the Ship had finished docking the passengers got out and the crane began lifting Thomas out of the ship first.

"I've lifted heavy items in my day but this is the heaviest yet," said a voice.

"But I'm only an E2 Class Tank Engine of the London Brighton and South Coast Railway," said Thomas.

"Handle him Gently, Argus," Mr. Shiba said. "Thomas is on loan to us from the Fat Controller."

"And he may be small but the bill to fix him if anything happens to him won't be," Mai added.

Argus grumbled as he lowered Thomas onto the rails with a small thud before lowering his hook into the ship again. When he got the all clear he lifted and this time he lifted out Edward before lowering him onto the tracks with the same thud and repeating the process with Edward's tender while Yang got some Coal and Water for Thomas and Edward. Once everything was ready and Yang had pushed Edward's tender up to him Mai and Mr. Shiba began to explain the situation to them and their crews.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Japan," said Mr. Shiba. "I'm Mr. Shiba, Controller of the Imperial Dragon Railway.

"And I'm Mai," she said. "Mr. Shiba's advisor and resident Shadow Dragon. I'm sure you already know this but you're here to shunt and train some of the chain and buffer engines to handle passengers respectively.

"We already know that," said Thomas. "Zuko and the Fat Controller told us already but they forgot to tell us that this was a standard gauge Railway.

"It's the only Standard Gauge Railway that isn't high speed in Japan," said Mr. Shiba. "It was created when the Japanese National Railway was in the event that the local services wouldn't be enough.

"And with all the magic in the world and in other dimensions this has proven to be the case," Mai said. "We've got rolling stock from all over the world so don't be surprised to find engines with knuckle couplings. However, most of the engines with chain and buffer couplings were designed for goods trains and Aiko's worn out.

"I understand so which engine with Chain and Buffers do you want me to train?" asked Edward.

"He's coming right now," Mr. Shiba said. Right on cue, the engine that Mr. Shiba mentioned was indeed puffing into the docks pulling a long stretch of coal cars. It was an LMS 8F 2-8-0 painted black and had the letters LMS on the tender. The Engine himself had coal dust on his face showing that he had been busy on the coal trains.

"Glad you could make it, Coley," said Mai. "Leave those cars where they are. Thomas will move them into place after he goes to get Coaches ready for this train."

"Thank you very much Mai." He saw Edward and Thomas. "Um, who are they?"

"They are Thomas and Edward," said Mr. Shiba. "The engines Mai and I told you and the others about three days ago. Edward is going to be training you in handling passengers."

Right on cue Coley couldn't help but laugh. "Good joke sir. Very funny. For a moment I thought you were seriously going to have me take passengers."

"This is not a joke, Coley."

"And we're not laughing," Mai added.

Coley calmed down from the laughing as the seriousness of the words rang though his head. He was shocked. "Time out. Foul. Off sides. You got the wrong engine. I'm a Stanier 8F not a Stanier Black Five or a Stanier Jubilee. Can't you nominate somebody else or wait to locate a Stanier Jubilee or a Stanier Black Five? Or even better a BR Standard Class Five? I know plenty of candidates."

"We don't have time to locate one but you did give us an idea on what engine to look for. We'll get back to you on that. As for why we selected you. Technically you're the goods version of the Black Fives and technically they're mixed traffic engines."

"Which factored into our decision selecting you for the job, Coley," said Mr. Shiba. "Besides, we're not expecting speed from you. We're expecting you to pick up the slack till we can locate some help. Aiko's already worn out as it is."

"All right I'll do it," Coley said. "When do I start?"

"Right away and if you have any questions Edward will guide you," Mai replied.

Thomas had already arranged some coaches into place and the passengers got in as Coley went to find a turntable. When he reversed onto the train Edward had some advice. "Handling coaches is different from handling trucks. Be careful not to bump them, Coley."

"I'll remember that Edward if I ever take passenger trains after this day. That is if I don't fuck this up." He muttered to himself. "Boy, did Mr. Shiba and Mai pick the wrong engine for this."

Coley then buffered up to the coaches and to his own surprise it wasn't as bad as he thought. Edward then backed down onto Coley and once the shunter coupled them up and the passengers got in, Edward and Coley began their trip. Edna was also present in Edward's cab as Edward's driver and fireman were her uncles and her long midnight blue hair was flowing freely.

Eventually Edward and Coley stopped at a Station. Coley was a bit worried at first but he got the hang of it. After passengers got off and on the train Coley and Edward began again.

"How do you do it Edward?" asked Coley. "Handling Passengers that is? I'm not built for passenger service."

"It's simply a matter of time effort and caution. Just handle them gently that's all."

"Allow me another question. You sound like you've done this before haven't you?"

"I did. James was taking coaches for the first time and of course he had just come out of the works after a terrible accident with some trucks."

"I'm well aware how dangerous trucks are but you'll find that the only trucks around here are from the United Kingdom. The other rolling stock we have are called cars and they're all polite and friendly."

Presently they continued traveling till they arrived at the other end of the line. The passengers got out and the Coaches were taken away as Coley and Edward went to go rest.

While Coley and Edward were doing passenger duties Thomas was helping Yang in the Shunting yards. "At last I'm glad to have some help around here," said Yang. "Working on my own isn't easy let me tell you."

"I know what you mean. This used to be my job for my early days on the North Western. Then I got my branch line after that. Still, it's nice to return to my roots every nice and again. However, I have to ask a question."

"Shoot. We've got time to kill before Aiko comes back with her passenger train."

"I can't help but notice that some of the staff on the Imperial Dragon railway have long ears for humans. Some of them have elf like ears and some of them have longer than elf ears. It seems a bit odd that humans have ears as long as that."

"This coming from an engine whose seen talking dragons, benders, demon sorcerers, mages from other dimensions, spirit warriors, magical ponies, dark chi wizards, mercenaries, and Shadow Khan ninjas?"

"Touché. But how did you know that we dealt with that?"

"You told me just now. But anyway about the ears. Those are normal for Gods and Devils. Long ears means that they're a god and longer ears means that they're a devil. Camille's been here before and I've seen her Mother when I was overhauled at the Sodor Steamworks and she's got the ears of a Devil."

"So I guess the whole Devil's Spawn comments that the other engines have said about her when she pranked them were more than just rude remarks. But they didn't know it at the time."

Right on cue, Aiko's whistle rang out as she returned from the other end of the line.

"Oh well," said Yang to Thomas. "Break time's over, back to work. Aiko's going to be pissed if we don't move it."

"Very well then but what about the couplings?"

"Relax. Aiko's coaches have dual couplings. We can swing out the knuckle and use Chain and Buffers."

Thomas was relieved to hear that as Aiko pulled in. As soon as she saw him she had to comment.

"So you're the guest that Mai and Mr. Shiba summoned," said Aiko. "Long time no see. But let's get one thing straight Thomas. We do things differently here in Japan so your whole claim to fame shit isn't gonna work around here."

"He gets the message Aiko," said Yang. "Just go get some rest while Thomas takes your coaches away."

Aiko grumbled dreadfully as she left to go and rest while Thomas went to take the empty coaches away.

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo far away from the city and on a mountain overlooking the area. Crime Incorporated's Tokyo Chapter set up a base which was far away from the railway. Avarona, Vrak, Oakley, and Mindy were in the base discussing their next course of action.

"That's the plan," said Avarona. "I'll fly to Hong Kong and go to Shendu's Palace as soon as Daolon Wong awakens Tarakudo. We'll need their help to regain our respective Shadowkhan Tribes. Fortunately Ursula was able to get a sample of the Eternal Magic Source and get it to Daolon since we're also gonna need him to fend off the old man."

"And there's still the matter of attacking the Imperial Dragon Railway to let them know that Warstar and the Armada are here to stay," said Vrak.

"Indeed I've revived all the top Generals and I've even located some new monsters from your old realm Vrak," Oakley said. "But while you were dead did you find the Nighlok like I asked?"

"Again I have done so. I located Octoroo and asked him to help us in exchange for some of his giant minions. Considering that his bosses are dead and he's got nothing left then he accepted."

"Excellent and we'll spread fear and darkness across the planet and the dimensions to show that we're back and I've even located some of the local gangs and did more research," said Mindy.

"And what did you discover Mindy?" Avarona asked.

"That if the Imperial Dragon Railway acquires certain engines they're going to be a problem for us in the far future. We must destroy those engines or at the very least make them too afraid to interfere in our affairs ever again."

"Just like Crime Incorporated and the Crows did to the all the kettles in Wales because the passengers dared to fight back," Oakley added. "Good thing we made an example out of them and gave the England Terrors 30 million dollars' worth of extra firepower and muscle."

"Indeed and thanks to my negotiation skills Crime Incorporated has Chapters and members in every city and on every continent," said Vrak. "Nobody will take us down."

"Indeed Vrak now let's go meet up with Cousin Silvia," Avarona said, "Vrak you know the drill."

"Indeed. We summon her to the Gigant Horse, Introduce her to my father and Admiral Malkor."

"And we go terrorize the world but first let's go pull of a train robbery," said Mindy. "Fortunately I know which kettles to rob.

"Then let's do this already," said Avarona. Mindy and Vrak jumped onto Avarona's back as she took to the Skies with Oakley by her side.

Back with Edward and Coley, they were on their way with the stopping passenger service back to Tokyo. As they were traveling, the sound of explosions rang out and on cue the track ahead of them had been destroyed. Coley and Edward's crews put on the breaks as quick as they could before the engines could fall into the holes below but to make matters worse Ice and snow had suddenly froze the entire area and right on cue the crews had guns and rifles pointed at them and Mindy along with Crime Incorporated's Tokyo Chapter and a vast army of Shadow Khan Ninjas were present.

"This is a robbery, we've got weapons now, put your hands in the air! Now!" Mindy said.

The Passengers and Crews raised their hands and put them in the air while Crime Incorporated began robbing the Passengers and stealing all their money and valuables.

"I've survived World War 2 and I've heard of train robberies before but my crew and I were never prepared for something like this!" said Coley to Edward. "What do we do?"

"For the time being, Coley, we keep calm and don't panic." Coley followed Edward's advice to the letter as Crime Incorporated finished the robbery before bolting for it.

"Edward what just happened?" asked a confused Coley.

"I don't know but I think we better get going." Edward and Coley then bolted for the station after Coley's driver spread some hot cinders to melt the ice so as to continue on their trip back to the main station.

Meanwhile back at Crime Incorporated's hideout. Mindy and Avarona were already counting the loot that they stole.

"That was the easiest heist we pulled off yet," Avarona said.

"And none of the passengers, remember, thanks to the use of the Wu Shan Geyser," Mindy added. "Good thing we had Vrak raid the temple to get it."

"But why use it to pull off a mere train heist?" Oakley wondered.

"To show Vrak the power that the Shen Gong Wu have," Avarona replied.

Vrak nodded. "And while that was not what I expected for a demonstration you've made your point. This will be excellent when we go break Daolon Wong and the Sound Four out of Jail." The Forces of Darkness then laughed evilly as they already prepared their next plan.

Meanwhile at the Imperial Dragon Railway Yards, Thomas had left to go take Elsa's driver and fireman to the Tokyo Works and bring some Coal and Water for her in the process as well as take a goods train there. As he didn't know the way he had to ask for help from the cars and fortunately he was taking Russian Cars to the works.

"Are you sure this is the way to the Tokyo Works?" asked Thomas. "I feel like I'm going in circles."

"Do not worry Thomas," said the Lead Car in his Russian accent. "This is way to works. Tokyo is big city so that's why Imperial Dragon Railway build lot of bridges. We're almost there though so stay focused and attend to track."

Thomas took the Russian Car's advice as he attended to the track and continued puffing along till he found himself at the Tokyo Works. "This place is bigger than the Steamworks and Dieselworks put together."

"You're telling me," said his driver.

"Let's just get these cars dropped off and go pick up Elsa," said his fireman.

"But we don't even know what Elsa looks like," asked Thomas.

"Perhaps I can help," said Yin.

Thomas and his crew saw a Pink Engine coming out of the works and at first they thought it was Rosie but this engine was painted in a bright pink and had the name Yin painted in white on her side tanks. "Yes you can. Where do you want these cars?"

"Leave them there. I'll move them into place. Did you bring Elsa's driver and fireman?"

"Right in the brake van."

Elsa's driver and fireman got out of the brake van as they went to go and reunite with Elsa after being away from her for over a year.

"I can't help but ask, who is Elsa and why is she here?" asked Thomas.

"I'm right over here." Thomas then saw Elsa with steam in her boiler puffing out of the works. "I feel so stiff after being out of service for over a year."

"Have a run to the yards to ease your joints Elsa and go find a turn table," said Yin. "You're supposed to do passenger duties today while Aiko gets a much needed rest."

"I already know that. Aiko's been run off her wheels and back since my terrible accident over a year ago."

"What terrible accident?" Thomas asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm stiff and I'm due for a run. I also sense that my terrible accident from a year ago is only the tip of the Iceberg. I have a terrible feeling that the Shadow Khan and their original leaders are about to return."

"Elsa, you know the rules," said her driver. "Mai and Mr. Shiba forbid us from mentioning the Forces of Darkness or the Shadow Khan to outsiders unless they've faced them before."

"We've seen the Shadow Khan before so we're no strangers to magic," Thomas said.

Elsa's Driver and Fireman looked at each other before speaking. "Very well then Elsa," said her driver. "We may as well explain to our guests what they and their pals on Sodor are about to face."

"We'll tell them later tonight." Elsa steamed down the tracks as she left the works. As the day wore on life on the Imperial Dragon Railway was beginning to settle into a routine. Edward went to go tend to the Commuter Trains so that left Coley to handle the Passenger Runs alone and to Coley's own surprise, the Stanier 8F was actually doing well for a goods engine.

Later that evening after work was done for the day, Elsa began to explain what was on everyone's minds. "So you've already faced the Shadow Khan once before but you have only seen the ninjas themselves. To understand the Shadow Khan themselves we must look back to a time when superstition and the sword ruled."

"The era of Feudal Japan. In the 1600s."

"Correct Edward," said Aiko. "Mai told us the story. Of how Japan was once terrorized by Tarakudo, Lord of All Oni, King of all Shadow Khan."

"How could Tarakudo terrorize a land on his own?" asked Thomas. "Unless he had help doing it…"

"He did," said Hiro. "Tarakudo once terrorized all of Feudal Japan with his trusted Oni Generals. Each Demon General had a different power and each had their very own army which were comprised of a different tribe of Shadow Khan."

"Different Shadow Khan tribes?" asked Yang. "How many different tribes were there?"

"Each Shadow Khan Tribe resembled the Oni General that controlled them but all of them were deadly," said Elsa.

"I take it that Tarakudo met the same fate as the Demon Sorcerers did?" Edward reckoned.

Hiro nodded. "They did, Edward. Tarakudo's reign came to an end when the spirits of his generals were trapped within masks created by ancient Japanese Good Chi Wizards. Nine Generals. Nine Masks. Nine Tribes of Shadow Khan."

"Let me guess," said Thomas, "the Masks were scattered across the earth like the Talismans, the Demon Portals, and the Noble Animals?"

"That's right and there's one more thing," said Daichi. "Should the nine generals ever be revived their combined power may summon enough Shadowkhan to engulf the earth in eternal darkness and cause all good magic to fade to nothing."

"Then we best prepare ourselves for the worst," said Edward.

"Guys, relax," said Yang cockily. "We've got Mai and Mr. Shiba on our side and they know about Magic so as long as they're around we're untouchable."

Elsa snapped. "In case you forgot when Mr. Shiba and Mai were away, that's when my terrible accident happened, Yang!"

"Calm down, Elsa. I get it but the fact that you're back in service means that we'll bounce back from whatever our enemies throw at us."

"Yang has a point," said Hiro. Though we may have to be careful. The Forces of Darkness are growing stronger. For now we must rest and prepare for tomorrow. I have a terrible feeling that things are going to get much worse before they get better."

The Engines of the Imperial Dragon Railway Fleet all shuddered at Hiro's final words before they all went to sleep.


	3. Masks of the Shadowkhan

**Masks of the Shadowkhan**

In Uncle's Shop in San Francisco Jade was bored out of her mind as she had to study for a geography test. Twilight, Carol, Camille, Maggie, Mira and Ty Lee were visiting this time.

"The Capital of Georgia is Atlanta." Jade answered.

"That's right. Usually you'd be thinking this was dull." Jackie said in amazement.

"Probably cause Camille gave Jade the right motivation." Ty Lee suggested.

"Who would've thought the next level of magic lessons would make a good motivator, Ty Lee?" Twilight asked.

"But it's not as fun as the stuff Tohru and Camille are studying. I can't believe I have to wait." Jade complained.

Over with Uncle and Tohru they were going over chi spell symbols. Uncle was holding up a card, "Uncle is waiting!"

"OH I know this one. That is the symbol for a conjuring spell. One which requires garlic and ginger." Tohru explained.

Uncle smiled, "Correct," he looked annoyed and snapped at Tohru, "If you are making Chicken Chow Mein!"

"I could go for some Chicken Chow Mein right now." Ty Lee admitted.

"I can make you some if you want. My ancestors and I were all known for being good chefs." Maggie offered.

"And thanks to my trip through time with my team I can vouch for that." Camille added.

"Enough with the Chow Mein. Uncle is trying to train Tohru." Twilight reminded them.

"Thank you, Twilight," Uncle turned to Tohru, "Do you plan on becoming a full chi wizard, Tohru? Then you must prepare for the day when a new evil enters our realm."

Meanwhile in a Prison in California, Ursula the Water Elemental Dragon in the Dragon League of Eight and the Sound Five were doing kitchen duty and needless to say they were waiting for Daolon Wong to work on waking Tarakudo up.

"This better work, Wizard. Otherwise we may have to use the Enforcers." Ursula warned him.

"While I may not have my Full Dark Chi Powers yet, I Daolon Wong have acquired the Spell Ingredients needed to make our escape." the old man explained.

"Hurry the fuck up you piece of trash. I'm getting irritated." Tayuya mouthed off.

Daolon grumbled as he resumed chanting his spell to summon the Shadowkhan as the Symbol of Tarakudo appeared before the Demon himself appeared in the pot, "Come to me yes. Liberate us, Shadowkhan!" the pot glowed blue as the Sound 5 and Ursula gather around, "Rise my Army of Darkness."

"Your army?" A voice asked. The group looked in the pot to see the Demon himself speaking, "I am the one and only king of the Shadowkhan."

Daolon looked surprised at his spell's affect, "Tarakudo awakened?"

"Welcome back, Tarakudo. It's been what? Nearly a thousand years or so?" Ursula asked.

"Glad to be back, Ursula. And I'm ready to reclaim my ninja magic. A task which I will require some assistance."

"Well Might I suggest the Dark Chi Wizard who awakened you as well as the Sound 5. They're professional warriors." Silvia suggested.

Tarakudo emerged from the pot and used his mental powers to lift the Sound 5 and break them out of Jail. Ursula then took Daolon Wong to his old temple during the jailbreak.

Meanwhile on the Imperial Dragon Railway, Mr. Shiba was on Mai's back as the Shadow Dragon was taking him to the Tokyo Works when they sensed the presence of a stronger new evil.

"Do you sense that Mai?" Mr. Shiba asked.

"It's happened," She replied, "Tarakudo has returned and Silvia's with him."

"Which means we had better prepare for the worst Mai. Now that Tarakudo's back we had best prepare to defend ourselves. Did you bring any onions?" he asked.

"I did. Some might call me crazy but it helps to be prepared. I've also been looking over how our current fleet was doing and I have some suggestions on what we do from here." The Dragon replied.

"You can tell me later. Right now we better go visit the Hana Fuda Car Company," Mr. Shiba explained, "I have to negotiate the business deal on a contract to deliver steel to the factory and we have to protect the Car Company President's cards."

Meanwhile at Uncle's shop Mira was getting ready to train Camille in using Spirit Energy when Captain Black arrived, "Captain Black?" Jackie wondered.

"Jackie the Sound 5 have escaped from prison." he explained.

"Daolon Wong and Ursula." Uncle gasped.

"More bad news," Black continued, "The Dragon and Wizard escaped prison," his cell rang, and answered it, "Miller Airfield? Send in every available agent."

Uncle grabbed the cellphone, "Your assistance will not be necessary. Magic will defeat Magic. Goodbye."

"Looks like we're going to Miller Airfield. When we find the Sound Five we will find the new evil. We must hurry." Twilight said.

"Alright a mission." Jade cheered.

"Time to go." Carol added.

"Whose up for saving the world again?" Camille asked.

Jade Carol and Camille found themselves being held back by Jackie, Maggie, and Mira respectively.

"Fifty States, Fifty Capitals." Jackie reminded Jade.

"We need to work on your Firebending, Carol." Maggie added.

"And your Spirit Warrior skills need work, Camille." Mira finished.

"Aw." The three complained in stereo.

"I'm gonna return to China. I think there might be something that can help us fight off the Darkness." Ty Lee said.

"While you're doing that, tell Mai and Mr. Shiba that we're coming to Tokyo." Twilight instructed.

At Miller Airfield, Tarakudo was speaking to the Sound 5 who were dressed in their normal clothes, "Serve me well and your reward will be great." The floating head explained.

"Look Mr. Tarakudo-San we thank you for busting us out of Jail but we will have to decline." Jirōbō answered.

"In other words you floating piece of shit you can fuck off!" Tayuya told him off.

"You require motivation then," he used his mental powers to toss barrels above the Sound 5 before holding them above their heads, "It's either this or I let Ursula get Daolon to turn you into his dark chi warriors."

"We accept. When do we start?" Sakon inquired.

"That's the Spirit. Now where is this Gigant Horse?"

"It'll be here. Just cool it already." Kidōmaru answered.

Right on cue Tarakudo and the Sound 5 saw the van, "Visitors?"

"Just Jackie Chan and his trash friends." Sakon answered.

"And this time they don't have those Mercenary asswipes with them. Let's get him." Tayuya said eagerly.

"Not just yet," Tarakudo interrupted her, "Get to the Giant Horse." he charged at the Heroes.

"Oni." Tohru gasped in fright.

"New evil, right?" Jackie asked Uncle.

"Tarakudo; the Lord of all Oni, Symbol and King of all Shadowkhan. He's been awakened. Camille told us about him." Uncle gasped.

"What fun is a Symbol without drums?" Tarakudo used his mental powers to fling drums and other objects at the heroes.

Jackie dodged and avoided them as he ended up under a biplane.

"Hi, Jackie." Jade greeted him, taking him by surprise.

"Jade, how did you?"

"Listen, before you get mad the Capital of Kansas is Topeka."

"That's impressive, but that's not the point."

Tarakudo flew near Jade who gasped, "Whoa."

"You," Tarakudo gasped at the sight of Jade, and looked into her eyes seeing his symbol, before recalling Jade as Queen of the Shadowkhan, "Ah, the former Queen of the Shadowkhan. Returning to the Forces of Darkness?"

Jackie grabbed Jade and ran, "Thank you no not today!"

"Er, what Jackie said." Jade put in.

"In time. You're young." The floating head replied.

Meanwhile the Gigant Horse had arrived and Oakley and Mindy beamed down, "Wonder what's going on, Oakley." Mindy inquired.

"My guess the Sound 5 are free and Tarakudo's back. Let's get out of here." she beamed the Sound 5 into the Giant Horse with Mindy by her side.

Meanwhile Uncle and Tohru were trying their best to fend off Tarakudo, "The Spells are not working. Camille suggested using Onion when fighting off Tarakudo." Tohru said.

"You do not study hard enough," Uncle lectured him. Tarakudo vanished on the spot just as Jackie and Jade showed up, "Spell worked after all." he said.

"Did you use Onions?" Camille asked.

"No, Camille, Uncle uses Garlic," Jackie explained, before seeing her and Carol, "Camille, how did you do that?"

"Simple Transport spell, duh. And the spell didn't work. Tarakudo got onto the Gigant Horse and it's too far out of range for us to shoot down."

Later that night aboard the Skyship, the heroes minus Captain Black were following the Giant Horse as they were discussing. Meanwhile Tohru himself was having a nightmare.

"Nightmare about the Oni again?" Carol asked.

"I'm afraid so, Carol. You all remember Camille explaining about the Oni?"

"We remember and it was not pretty." Jackie answered.

"That cannot be Oni because everybody who has summoned the Shadowkhan has been Chinese," Uncle explained, "Shendu, Chinese, Jade, Chinese, Daolon Wong, Chinese, but Oni are Japanese."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Uncle, but the reason that they were able to do so was because they drew the power to summon the Shadowkhan using the symbol of Tarakudo." Camille explained.

"The Radar indicates that the Giant Horse is outside Hong Kong." Jackie explained.

"Hong Kong. Chinese." Uncle called it.

Later on the team was outside the ruins of Shendu's Palace, "Shendu's Palace?" Jackie wondered.

"Shendu Collected many artifacts possessing great power. Floating head may be seeking one of these." Uncle theorized.

"He's after the one that allowed Shendu to summon his Shadowkhan army." Carol explained. The group then went into the hole before Tohru was frightened but he went in anyway.

Meanwhile Tarakudo and the Sound 5 along with Oakley Mindy as well as Talon and Avarona who just joined them were going to a stone chest,"I bet there's a lot of treasure here but whatever's in the case has to be worth the trip." Mindy said.

"It is." Oakley said, as she opened the chest to see the mask of a Demon face on it.

"You brought us all the way here for a mask?" Mindy asked, "How is this going to help the Sound Five terrorize all of Japan?"

Avarona explained, "This is the mask that contains the spirit of General Rairakku; My Oni Demon Partner. Shendu drew the power from this mask to control his Shadowkhan army. Daolon Wong also used his magic to channel that same power. As his Partner Dragon I was able to control the tribe as if were my own army. Why don't one of you see how it fits?"

Behind the walls Jackie and Company were watching, "Jackie." uncle whispered.

"I know." he answered before sneaking over to get the mask.

"As long as we're here we may as well take this treasure," Camille said, "I mean Shendu is a Demon and evil warlord after all." she went to grab some treasure only for Mira to hold her back.

"Don't even think about it, Camille. Last time you did that you woke up Ghoulwyrm. Which reminds me he's still loose."

"How was I supposed to know Ghoulwyrm would escape from the tomb?" Camille asked.

Meanwhile Jackie had grabbed the Mask and was dodging attacks from Sakon. The other members of the Sound Five went to help but Camille used her magic to attack them.

Tarakudo spoke to Avarona, Mindy, Jack Spicer, and Oakley, "Again? Who are these people?!"

"Well I've got detailed files on our enemies and we'll bring you up to speed later. Right now we need to defeat the old guy with the blowfish. Ow!" Oakley cried, as she got hit by Uncle.

"Who else wants a piece of Uncle?!" he asked.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Tarakudo warned him.

"Enlighten me." Uncle smirked.

"Bow before Tarakudo, King of all Shadowkhan Lord of all Oni!"

"So Camille was telling the truth when she said you were Japanese!" Uncle gasped, finally believing it.

Oakley then blasted Uncle with her crow magic, "You asked." Oakley said.

Jackie attempted to keep the mask away from Sakon but the leader of the Sound 5 kicked it away before splitting into another entity which was his twin brother Ukon who managed to get the mask away from Jackie by kicking it into the air.

"Mine." Jade tried to grab it.

"Not so fast!" Talon called. Both of them jumped and grabbed the mask but it fell and landed on Talon's face, "Hey what's going on?"

The group was shocked to see the mask land on Talon's face and bonded to him, "I was hoping either Tayuya or Jirōbō would get that." Oakley said.

"Handsome devil isn't he? Talon shall stay and familiarize himself with his new powers while the rest of us make further preparations." Tarakudo said.

"And I will help him." Avarona added, as Tarakudo vanished as the Sound Five and Mindy an Oakley vanish as well.

"What does Tarakudo mean by further preparations?" Carol wonder.

Jackie was trying to remove the mask from Talon but it wasn't working, "Nine against two that doesn't seem fair." Talon said.

"Indeed. Show them the power of General Rairakku's Shadowkhan." Avarona suggested.

"Guys, I'm getting the feeling that this mask gives Talon the power to summon Shadowkhan." Maggie gasped.

Right on cue, a vast army of Shadowkhan ninjas appeared and Talon gave the word to attack them. Uncle, Twilight and Camille fired magic from their blowfish, horn, and cane respectively as they blasted Shadowkhan. Maggie and Carol used Firebending, while Mira channeled her spirit energy through a Samurai Sword to fight off the Shadowkhan. Jackie used martial arts to fend off the Shadowkhan, while Tohru simply flung off multiple Shadowkhan before three of them kicked him before Talon.

"Boo." Talon said. Tohru screamed as he was afraid.

"Face your fear T." Jade encouraged him.

Tohru plucked up courage and charged towards Talon only for the Crown Prince of the Crows to grab him with only one hand, "Light as a feather." he tossed Tohru into the Stone Chest.

Meanwhile Uncle was standing on top of some treasure as he was blasting Shadowkhan ninjas, "Aiyah. We must remove demon mask from host in order to defeat Shadowkhan. Jackie one more thing. Fight alongside Carol, Maggie, Mira and Camille and keep Shadowkhan busy till Uncle can cast proper spell."

"We are trying, Uncle!" Jackie cried, as he fended off Shadowkhan as more go after him, Carol. Maggie, Mira and Camille.

"What spell would that be sensei?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know." he regrettably answered.

"Look at this." Jade pointed to the tablet about Tarakudo and the Oni, "Perhaps this picture book can help us."

Meanwhile Jackie Mira, Maggie, Carol and Camille had the Shadowkhan chasing after them after they taunted Avarona and Talon.

"What do the inscriptions say, Uncle?" Jade asked.

"These are Japanese kanji. Uncle only reads Chinese."

"I've never seen these symbols before. This would be easier if Camille were here. She's got the Language Amulet." Twilight said.

"I read Japanese, but it has been many years. In fact I am probably too shaky so forget that I mentioned anything." Tohru said.

Uncle yelled, "Tohru, read kanji now!"

"Yes sensei." he cringed and began working.

Jackie, Camille, Carol, Maggie and Mira were bolting for it when the shadows were catching up to them. Shadowkhan appeared and they used their powers to defeat them with ease.

Back with Tohru, Twilight, Uncle and Jade, Tohru was reading the kanji, "The kanji tell of ancient warriors who once casted a spell to defeat General Rairakku. Trapping his spirit within a mask. The key ingredient was Japanese Steel, specally forged for a Samurai Sword."

"Aiyah. We will not find steel of Samurai Sword here because Shendu is not Japanese." Uncle reminded them.

"Mira has a Samurai Sword we could ask her and I'm betting Camille's Dragon Sword is made from Japanese Steel since she's half Japanese." Jade suggested.

"That could work. All we need now is to find Mira and get her to let us use the Samurai Sword." Twilight planned.

Meanwhile Jackie and the girls were dodging the Shadowkhan, as they had resorted to using shuriken to try and impale them. They managed to dodge them but Mira had dropped her Katana in the process and Camille had dropped the Dragon Sword.

"Here is it." Jade picked up the katana.

Jackie, Camille, Carol, Maggie, and Mira had been chased into another room before being surrounded on all sides by Shadowkhan and they were standing back to back. Talon then came in on Avarona's back as the Shadowkhan broke ranks to let them in before he breaking out the fists.

"Smackdown time runts." Talon said, as he jumped in to kick Jackie.

"Prepare to enjoy the ice age." Avarona added, as she used her ice breath upon Camille forcing her to dodge.

Over with Uncle, he was inspecting Mira's Katana and Camille's Dragon Sword, "Jade, what makes you certain that they are made from Japanese Steel?" Uncle inquired.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? And I got a Shuriken as well." she held it out.

"What makes you think that is Japanese Steel?" Twilight asked.

"The Shadowkhan are Japanese, duh, and so are their weapons." Jade answered flatly.

"Makes sense." Twilight admitted.

Meanwhile Jackie was getting his butt kicked by Talon and Camille, Carol, Maggie and Mira were getting their hides kicked by Avarona, "It's over traitor and rats!" Avarona said.

"Time to end this!" Talon added.

The seven then heard Uncle and Tohru chanting in Japanese as Uncle was holding Mira's Katana.

"Yes it is." Jackie smirked. The katana sent green energy that covered Jackie's hands.

"Jackie, remove the mask." Camille ordered.

Jackie jumped into the air and began to pull the mask off of Talon.

"Get him off of Talon." Avarona ordered.

The Shadowkhan obeyed as they began to pull Jackie off of Talon.

"I thought you said the potion would remove the mask." Maggie gasped seeing nothing happening.

"Wait for it." Camille answered.

After more pulling, the Mask was removed from Talon's Face and the Shadowkhan Vanished.

"You may have won this battle but the war has only just begun." Avarona flew off with Talon on her back just as Ty Lee flew in..

"I spoke to Mai like you said so what did I miss?" Ty Lee asked.

"The beginning of another adventure." Carol answered.

At the Gigant Horse Talon and Avarona had returned where they faced Tarakudo and Mindy, "You have failed me." Tarakudo said in disappointment.

Talon got to his knees, "Relax, Talon. It is as I said. This is only the beginning of a great battle." Avarona assured him.

"And our mission has only yet begun." Tarakudo added.

"So relax." Mindy finished.

Back at Shendu's Palace, Camille and Twilight were helping Tohru with translating the kanji as Tohru's Japanese was rusty.

"It goes on to say that Tarakudo once terrorized all of Japan with his trusted Oni generals. Each Demon General had his own army which were comprised of a different tribe of Shadowkhan."

"Different how?" Jade asked.

"I prefer not to have to find out." Jackie answered.

"I take it that Tarakudo ended up meeting the same fate as the Demon Sorcerers?" Maggie asked.

"He did," Twilight confirmed, "Tarakudo's reign came to an end when the Spirits of his generals were trapped within masks. Nine Generals, Nine Masks."

"Nine different tribes of Shadowkhan?" Jade finished.

"Yep and here's something the Thievius Raccoonus has that the kanji doesn't mention," Camille put in, "The Masks were created by my ancestor Rioichi Cooper and Maggie's ancestor Princess Amaterasu, named after the Japanese goddess of the sun and the vessel of Nova the Phoenix from Feudal Japan." Maggie was shocked to hear that.

"What are we waiting for? There are Eight more Masks which we must find before the forces of darkness do." Uncle ordered.

"Let me guess the Masks were scattered across the earth like the talismans, Demon Portals, and Noble Animals?" Jackie asked, while already knowing the answer.

"Yep. Uh one more thing, should the nine masks ever be revived their combined power can summon enough Shadowkhan to cover the earth in eternal darkness." Tohru concluded.

"Aiyah! Tohru, Camille, and Twilight must do research." Uncle ordered.

"We must?" Camille asked.

"Tohru was told tales of Oni by mother, you and Tohru read Japanese you and Tohru are Japanese so you both and Twilight must do research!" Uncle ordered.

"Yes, Sensei." Tohru nodded.

"I'll just deliver this mask to Captain Black at Section 13." Ty Lee said.

"Please do so." Jackie gave her the mask.

The Dragoness then flew off to deliver the Mask to Captain Black at once as well as explain what was going one while everyone else geared up for a long trip.


	4. When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: Dustin Bowers is a Character owned by Chaosmagemon. Thank you that is all.

**When Worlds Collide**

Onboard the Skyship the group was discussing what to do next, "If we're to go and stop Tarakudo and the forces of Darkness we'll need to understand more about the Oni." Camille said.

"But you're Japanese, Camille. So is Tohru." Carol said.

"Indeed we are, but we must do research." Tohru replied.

"So let's go to Uncle's shop to do research." Jade concluded.

"I'm afraid not," Maggie interrupted, "If we're going to do research we'll need to go to the Xiaolin Monks which means we're going to the Xiaolin Temple."

"What makes you think the Xiaolin Monks will know anything?" Mira asked.

"Master Fung is wise and they have the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope and we did say we were gonna update their security measures anyway." Twilight explained.

"And if we're lucky we could even get them to help us as well." Jade added.

"Considering Jackie likes to avoid fighting when possible," Camille said, "This could leave him free to do the regular archaeology work and let the Xiaolin Monks handle things."

"I would like that idea very much," Jackie said, "Perhaps we could sit this one out Uncle and let the professionals handle this." he got the finger whack from Uncle.

"Do Xiaolin Monks know anything about Crime Incorporated? No? Then we must do battle alongside Xiaolin Monks at once!"

"Yes, Uncle." Jackie sighed.

"Good thing the Skyship has an autopilot feature otherwise we'd have to let Jackie or Maggie Drive." Jade said.

"Jade, I'm an archaeologist not a ship's captain."

"Either way we're almost at the Xiaolin Temple so we better get ready for the worst and I updated the security spells to the Skyship. Once we get the Xiaolin Monks we'll head to Japan and meet up with Mai and Mr. Shiba from there. We'll have Azula join us." Camille said.

"What do I do?" asked Ty Lee.

"For now take Jade and the Mask back to Section 13. They're both safer there." answered Jackie.

"The mask I can take but Jade will just find a way to join you."

"She is correct," Maggie agreed, "It's best she stay with us and besides would you like to be the one to tell her parents you left her alone in the shop?" Jackie tried to find an argument to that but sighed as the heroes sailed onward to the Xiaolin Temple and to destiny.

Meanwhile on the Imperial Dragon Railway, Mai and Mr. Shiba were at the Tokyo Works as the Manager was having Chihiro show her paces as part of her inspections.

"Excellent, Chihiro. You're getting better already." The manager said.

"Well, it was thanks to Arkeyan Technology that allowed you guys to fix me so quickly and give me an overhaul in the process."

"You're welcome Chihiro but technology is only as good as whoever is using it. I'm 1500 human years old." Mai explained.

"Mai is right," Mr. Shiba began, "Anyway your crew is here and your inspections have checked out so you can return to work."

"In the shunting yards. I get it." Chihiro said.

"Actually, we're planning on reassigning you to Commuter Train duties." Mai corrected her.

"But we must wait till the new shunting diesel is ready." Mr. Shiba added.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," The Manager spoke up, "Electra flew by earlier and wanted me to give you this." he presented a Scroll for Mai and Mr Shiba.

"Looks like Electra found a shunting Steam Engine for us. That's unexpected." Mai said in surprise.

"And she even found the line that my father planned to build but never finished. One of his requests was that we finish it. It was going to go straight to Mahora Academy and he intended for some Postwar Steam Engines to run the line." Mr. Shiba said.

Mai looked confused, "In all the years of guarding Japan and watching over it's railways and cities I've never heard about Mahora before."

"It's a prestigious academy for all girls." Mr. Shiba explained.

"Is there an all boys academy located next door?" Mai inquired.

"There's an elementary close to it, and a boys academy as well." he answered.

"And according to the note your father had a double track mainline built close to it. I think we better call Akiza and Espio back from Canada. Their leases there are up." Mai said.

"Right." Mr. Shiba agreed.

So Mr. Shiba went to dial up the Canadian Pacific Railway to ask for Espio and Akiza back and he was speaking to the manager. He was on nearly an hour before he finished the phone call, "Well, how did it go?" Mai asked.

"Well, Akiza and Espio are returning and they're bringing a friend. It's another USATC S100 Tank Engine."

"We could use all the support." Mai said.

"Yes we do but with that other Shunting Engine coming about and the Diesel Shunter still being tested and built for Standard Gauge track it'll be tough finding a place for them."

"Perhaps the new engine can help out here until you need him?" The Manager suggested.

"Like we got a choice?" Mai asked rhetorically.

"Good point. In the meantime I'll send Chihiro back to the yards to help out."

"And I'll send Yang back here," Mr. Shiba said, "Yin misses him very much. In the meantime. Mai and I are gonna go find the line my father had planned to finish but wasn't able to do so before his passing." Mr. Shiba then got on Mai's back as the two of them took to the Skies as they went to find the rail line that would lead to Mahora Academy.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple, the Skyship was parked outside as the team was going to see Master Fung about all that had been going on as of saw Master Fung awaiting by the temple entrance

"Greetings, friends. You look worried. Has something happened?"

"Something has happened. Perhaps we had best sit down and explain." Jackie suggested. So Jackie and the others explained everything that was happening up to this point.

"And that is what has happened as of late, Master Fung." Uncle concluded.

"As you can see we will need the Xiaolin Monks to help us in the fight against the forces of Darkness." Tohru added.

"I understand the importance of your situation."

"By the way, Master Fung. Thank you for letting me hang on to the Cane of the Ancestors and the Language Amulet." Camille thanked him.

"Of course, Camille. As long as you protect them with your life."

"So where are the Xiaolin Monks? I thought they'd be here right now." Carol wondered.

Right on cue the Xiaolin Monks arrived. Dojo landed and the monks got off, before the dragon shrunk down.

"Master Fung, we are back from the Shoku Quest you sent us on," Omi noticed Camille and the others, "Hello old friends."

"Good to see you guys. Listen we're in a bit of a pickle and could use some help." Camille said.

"How bad is it?" Rai asked.

"Are any of you Japanese?" Maggie inquired.

"I am." Kimiko answered.

"Then you should easily be able to help us out with our Oni problem." Jade said.

"Oni problems?" Kimiko asked.

"Are you familiar with Tarakudo, Lord of All Oni, King of all Shadowkhan?" Tohru asked.

Kimiko was surprised, and answered, "Well, papa would tell me stories about horned headed creatures who would sneak into the rooms of naughty children and eat their souls. But that was all a story to get me to behave. Right?"

"I'm afraid not," Mira replied, "And what your father didn't tell you was that the Dragon League of Eight were partners to the Oni Demons only now we should be referring to them as the Dragon League of Nine and each Dragon could summon the Shadowkhan Tribe that served as the army to the demon they were partnered with."

"Those dragons sound more dangerous than an angry hive of bees." Clay said.

"And I told Dashi to do something about those masks, but did he listen?" Dojo asked, "No, he just told me it was already taken care of. Never listened to me."

"I take it he said that Mai the Shadow Dragon already covered it?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. But I still said we should've done something more."

"Which is why we're going to see Mai herself. She might know where to look." Jackie said.

"But we might want to let Mai know we're showing up." Omi suggested.

"And how?" Camille asked.

"We could let Zeng tell us." Jade suggested.

Dojo then started shivering, "That's gonna have to wait. I sense a new Shen Gong Wu."

"Of all times?" Raimundo asked.

"I have no control when the Shen Gong Wu activate. Fortunately this one is located in Japan and it's the Rock Slide Hammer." he showed them the scroll.

"This Shen Gong Wu grants the user the ability to summon Rock Slides and create earthquakes. Sounds like Clay's department." Omi said.

"My kinda wu." The earth monk agreed.

"Then we must go. We'll take the Skyship." Maggie said. So the heroes went aboard the Skyship as it flew off to Japan unaware that they were heading to an all-girls academy which would be the crossroads of destiny.

Meanwhile Mai and Mr. Shiba had flown all the way to Mahora Academy, and were having a word with the Dean about the building of the Imperial Dragon Railway that would make service easier.

"This does sound like a serious matter." Dean Konoe said, as he sat at his desk.

"It is," Mai assured, "Mr. Shiba's father had planned for the Imperial Dragon Railway to service Mahora Academy just like it services the All Boys Academy next door."

"But before he could finish it he died. We're here to finish what my father started. Both to finish my Dad's work and to protect Japan from the forces of Darkness." Mr. Shiba said.

"I understand." Dean Konoe replied.

"Please understand that if anything magical happens we take full responsibility." Mai said.

"Which reminds me. We'll need a list of staff and students that already know of the existence of Magic. I fear that we'll need their help soon." Mr. Shiba requested.

"Of course," Dean Konoe pulled out a list from a drawer, "Here's the list of the active faculty and students along with what profession they have in terms of magic."

Mai and Mr. Shiba looked over the list and they saw Negi Springfield's name on it, "You hired a Child to teach?" Mai asked in disbelief.

"I must speak my concerns about this as well. Are you sure he's qualified?" Mr. Shiba asked in skepticism.

"Of course. Negi may be only ten years old, but he is quite the intelligent professor, and powerful magic user as well."

"Sounds like somebody Camille would get along with. Now if only we could find a spirit warrior to train her." Mai said.

"Well, if you look down the list you may be surprised in what you see." The Dean said.

Mr. Shiba looked down the list and saw some spirit warriors but the ones best suited to teach Camille were in Negi's class, "It seems that these girls would be fine choices to train Camille."

"Well, they may be powerful, but you should talk to the one who actually trained them." Konoe said.

They looked down the list seeing the name Dustin Bowers, who was eleven years old and assistant professor to Negi, "Where can we find them?" Mai asked.

"In class 3A. Their class should be letting out now."

Before anybody could go, Dojo appeared along with Twilight Sparkle via purple magic. Dojo looked wide eyed and spoke to the unicorn, "Next time, we use the door!" he snapped.

"Sorry, Dojo, but I was trying to teleport both of us to find Mai and Mr. Shiba."

"We're over here." Mai said.

Twilight smiled, "It worked."

Mr. Shiba looked confused, "What worked?"

"My locator spell. The spell I cast was meant to teleport us to the location of who we're looking for." Twilight explained.

"So why come to see us?" Mai asked.

"There's a Shen-Gong-Wu here somewhere in this area." Twilight explained.

"Ah the Shen Gong Wu," Mr. Shiba began, "One of my ancestors fought alongside Dashi as the first Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. She was very skilled with swords and Dashi even made a set of Shen Gong Wu based upon the Samurai. Anyway which Wu is active?"

"The Rock Slide Hammer." Dojo explained.

"Dean Konoe, where is the Armory?" Mai inquired.

"Well, we have a special armory in the academy's basement where we keep certain items in case a war was waged on Mahora."

"Dojo and I will look into it." Twilight teleported them to the armory.

Later on, Mai and Mr. Shiba had went to where Class 3A was. They waited and saw students pile out of the room when class ended, "Let's go see the professors." Mai said.

"Indeed. We need to tell them who we are and what's going on." Mr. Shiba agreed.

Inside the classroom, ten year old Negi Springfield and his eleven year old assistant; Dustin Bowers were about ready to leave,"So let's go grab a soda, and later head for the dorm bathhouse." Dustin said.

"Ok." Negi agreed.

Just then they saw Mai and Mr. Shiba enter, "Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers, I presume?" Mr. Shiba inquired.

"That's us." Negi confirmed.

"But, who're you two?" Dustin asked.

"I'm Mr. Shiba; controller of the Imperial Dragon Railway and descendant of a Samurai and Chi Wizard Clan."

"And I'm Mai. A dragon of the Shadow Element and Mr. Shiba's Partner."

Negi panicked, "Nobody saw you in the school did they? Oh this is bad if any of them find out..."

"Negi, relax before you have an ulcer." Dustin calmed him.

"We went to the dean first." Mr. Shiba said.

"And I took a human form." Mai added, as the two boys sighed in relief.

"So what're you two doing here?" Dustin asked.

"The Forces of Darkness seek to attack Mahora Academy looking for a Shen Gong Wu." Mr. Shiba explained.

"Shen-Gong-Wu?" Negi wondered.

"They're real?" Dustin gasped.

"I take it you know of them?" Mai asked.

"We've heard about the magical objects through multiple history books. But we had no idea they were really real." he answered.

"They're real and the forces of darkness are on their way to claim them." Mr. Shiba said.

"What kind of forces?" Negi asked.

Right on cue, the sound of Spaceships could be heard and when they looked outside the window they turned to see the entire Armada fleet including the Imperial Fleet hovering over the grounds of Mahora Academy. Millions upon Millions of Armada attack ships were gearing up to attack the entire campus at once and the Dragon League of Nine as well as Crime Incorporated and Jack Spicer were among them.

"Those Forces." Mai replied.

"Oh, my goodness." Negi gasped.

"Hopefully, by now all the students are being escorted to other classrooms so they don't see this." Dustin said.

Just then Twilight and Dojo rushed in, "We got the hammer so lets go and..." Twilight began, until she saw the Entire Armada fleet, "Holy bucking shit. What the Buck is that?"

"It's an invasion!" Dojo cried. The minute those words left Dojo's mouth Emperor Mavro's holographic form could be heard as he was making his address.

"I am Mavro. Emperor of the Armada. We control the entire universe of this dimension. Surrender all Magical Artifacts you have on this campus or we will destroy it and all of Japan!"

Dustin frowned, "Ain't no armada's gonna be destroying this school! I love my job here!"

Mai revealed her dragon form, "I'm with you, Dustin. But we're outmatched if we're going to take on an armada."

"Alone maybe, but we have friends in high places." Negi said. He and Dustin whipped out numerous pactio cards.

"And so do we," Mr. Shiba added, "Twilight, summon our friends."

Twilight nodded, as she used her magic to summon the others. While Dustin and Negi summoned their partners. Negi's partners included, Kaede, Konoka, Ayaka, Ku-Fei, Makie, Ako, Fuka, Akira, Kakizaki, Chachamaru, and Sayo. Dustin's partners were Mana, Zazie, Chizuru, Kazumi, Chao, Sakurako, Madoka, Yuna, Haruna, Setsuna, Fumika, and Kasuga.

Twilight's friends included, Brian, Kira, Tori, Seth, Benjamin, Michelle, Edna, Carl, Geoff, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Astral, Aang, Electra, Botanica, Zuko, Kasumi, and Haru.

"Where are the others?" Mai wondered.

"The others are coming via the Skyship. They'll be here soon." Twilight explained.

"What's going on?" Kaede asked Negi.

"It's a long story, but we'll have to explain later." he answered.

Brian noticed Dustin, "Another Spirit Warrior? I thought Mira and I were the only ones," he swung the Decaforce Sword, So what's happening?"

Right on cue, explosions rang out as the Forces of Darkness began attacking. The group headed outside to where the action was, "Holy shitake. Look at all those X Borgs." Geoff gasped.

The group could see millions upon Millions of X Borgs and thousands upon thousands of brusiers coming at that, "Stand ready everyone and we'll take them out." Carl instructed.

"Girls, time to power up." Dustin ordered. Dustin's partners nodded, as they powered up their spirit energy along side him with each one giving off an aqua blue aura around them.

"Camille's gonna have a field day when she finds out about the Spirit Warriors here." Mira said.

"Let's go!" Dustin called. And so the good guys went into battle.

The X-Borg army fought back but each of the good guys used their respective moves to beat them down. Fuka and Fumika were fighting back to back and figthing off the X-Borgs.

Setsuna whipped out her blade coated in spirit energy and sliced through some X-Borgs. Mana whipped out her two hand guns and shot spirit bullets from them. Chao was fighting hand to hand while firing spirit gun shots from her finger tip. Kazumi was fighting hand to hand as well, before unleashing a shotgun blast. Chizuru was creating spheres of spirit energy before launching them at some X-Borgs. Zazie was doing acrobatic stunts while firing spirit gun blasts. Sakurako and Madoka were using their spirit cheers to boost the strength of their allies. Yuna was dribbling basketballs made from spirit energy before passing them into X-Borgs as they blew up upon catching or coming into contact with them. Fumika was firing spirit gun blasts, while multiplying into three with her other two being created by her spirit energy. Haruna was using a spirit energized pencil to sketch creatures made from spirit energy that came to life and attacked. Kasuga was launching holy cross shaped spirit blasts at the x-Borgs. Dustin summoned made from his spirit energy and started slicing the X-Borgs.

Geoff had lavabent the area around the X-Borgs that were attacking him and caused them to melt while tossing lava disks made from the earth. Benjamin had summoned swarms of razor sharp obsidian stones to do major damage against the X Borgs while Seth had summoned a swarm of Water to hose the X-Borgs allowing Carl to use Ice bending to break the X-Borgs into pieces as Edna and Michelle were using Airbending and Wind Magic to create a massive tornado to blow away the X-Borgs and Armada attack ships. Brian and Mira were using their spirit Energy to slice up The Bruisers via the Decaforce Sword and Samurai Katana respectively.

Negi was using his magic, Konoka was using her own magic to heal the wounds of her comrades, Kaede was using her ninja skills, Chachamaru's arms turned into blasters and began shooting the X-borgs, Makie was using her ribbon to whip at the X-borgs and ensnare them, Ako was using her giant syringe to inject something into an X-borg causing it to blow up, Ku was using her martial arts skill in conjuncture with a staff, Ayaka was using whatever combat skill she knew to defend herself, Sayo was firing ecto-blasts at the X-borgs, Akira was controlling water and washed some x-borgs away, Kakizaki joined her fellow cheerleaders to use her cheer to strengthen her comrades, Fuka was using her multiplying ability with the ninja training she and Fumika learned from Kaede to fight.

Applejack was Bucking X-Borgs with her legs, Rainbow Dash was soaring around hitting X-Borgs with her legs, Rarity was using her magic to summon diamonds to pummel them. Pinkie Pie was shooting at the X-Borgs with her Party Cannon. Fluttershy was avoiding and evading and Twilight was using her magic to blast them.

Twilight saw even more X Borgs appear, "There's no end to them."

"Then we'll have to drive them off. Girls, assemble wall formation!" Dustin ordered. Dustin and his partners formed a protecting wall and started powering up their spirit energies even more.

"What're they doing?" Twilight asked.

"They're about to unleash the most powerful spirit attack ever." Negi explained.

Dustin and the girls threw their arms back still powering up, until they threw their arms forward and launched a giant blast of spirit energy each,"SPIRIT FORCE!" they announced. The combined blasts of spirit energy eliminated all of the X-borgs.

In the Giant Horse Jack Spicer, Tarakudo, the Sound Five, Vrak, Mavro, Mindy, and Redker and Yellzor who had been revived by Oakley who was also attending the meeting were watching what just happened.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jack Spicer asked in confusion.

"Our X-Borgs got wiped out." Mindy gasped.

Avarona then showed up, "Perhaps Tarakudo and I should show them what we're dealing it. Spicer, make use of Levira's invention and make the fallen Bruisers Grow."

Jack saluted, "You got it, Avarona."

Back on the ground, Dustin and his partners recoiled, as Fluttershy went over, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Dustin answered with a pant, "Using Spirit Force really takes it out of ya."

"Uh, guys, what's going on?" Ayaka asked.

Right on cue, everyone could see Large Cannons appearing from the horse structures of the Giant Horse and they fired a beam of purple light which caused the Fallen Bruisers to grow to 30 stories tall as they began laying waste to Mahora Academy and the surrounding area.

"Oh, this is not good at all." Negi feared.

"How do we fight that?" Rarity asked.

"We need the Skyship." Twilight said.

"Somebody call for the Skyship?" Maggie's voice came. Everyone looked up seeing the skyship.

"Whoa!" Fuka and Fumika gasped.

"That's just a taste of the Ship's power," Mira began, "Wait till you see what happens when Brian, Maggie, Geoff, Carl, and Edna unlock it's true power."

"We'd need a giant robot to chase them off." Fluttershy said.

"Too bad my bot Zyphon isn't that big." Dustin noted.

"And I am incapable of growing that size." Chachamaru added in regret.

"Don't worry. This is where you'll see the Skyship's power." Brian said, as he jumped into the Skyship with Geoff and Carl.

In the Cockpit, Brian was at the wheel, "Ready everyone?"

Maggie, Geoff, Carl, and Edna answered, "Ready," they announced, "Release the Zords."

Everyone watched and saw what came next.

Maggie, "Super Mega Wheeler!"

Edna, "Super Mega Sub!"

Carl, "Super Mega Racer!"

Geoff, "Super Mega Jet!"

Four more vehicles emerged from the Skyship and began firing upon the Bruisers destroying some and damaging others.

"Cool." The girls gasped.

"Wicked." Dustin smirked.

"Very impressive Technology." Negi admitted.

And so they watched as the vehicles and Skyship blast away at the Bruisers. Mai looked worried, "There are still more bruisers up there."

"I sense that the true power of those Zords is about to reveal itself.' Mr. Shiba said.

"Guys, get back to the Skyship. We need to form the Megazord,' Brian other Zords returned to the Skyship, "Zords combine."

The zords combined with the Super Mega Sub and Super Mega Wheeler Zords becoming the legs, the Super Mega Jet and Super Mega Racer Zords becoming the arms and the Skyship becoming the body and head, "Legendary Megazord Ready." they announced.

Everyone down below looked amazed at the new giant robot, "Don't just gawk get them!" Avarona ordered. Right on cue the brusiers began attacking as Avarona attacked everyone else down below, "This is the end!"

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Mindy added.

"Any last words?" Tarakudo asked.

"Just this." Mr. Shiba pulled out an onion.

"Whoa, easy with that veggie, pal!" the floating head said in fright.

"I don't believe it." Kimiko said in disbelief.

"I guess Mother wasn't lying about the onions." Tohru said in amaze.

"I could use some onions with a steak right now." Clay admitted.

"How are onions gonna help us?" Negi asked in confusion.

"Just watch." Mr. Shiba tossed it right at Tarakudo.

The onion got Tarakudo in his face as green spectral energy leaked from his lower eyelids, "My eyes!"

Mindy used some of the magic Oakley taught her to get the onions off of Tarakudo.

Avarona roared, "Shadowkhan Attack!" she summoned an Entire Army of Shadowkhan as big as the Mahora Campus to attack the heroes.

Negi and his team protected Dustin and his group as Konoka was using her healing magic to bring them back to full strength. But with so many to heal it was a slow process, "Having trouble with your healing magic? Allow me." Camille used advanced healing magic to get Dustin and his group back to full strength before powering up Negi and his team.

"Now for round 2!" Dustin called.

"This time me and my palls will help. Seth, up for a double team?" Camille asked.

"Count me in." Seth agreed.

"Light give me strength." Camille announced.

Light appeared surrounding Camille destroying some of the Shadowkhan and when it faded Camille was in Sea Form wearing her Fleet Admiral outfit and holding a Hammer in her left hand and a cutlass in her right hand.

"What is that?" Negi asked in amaze.

"This is my Sea Form." Camille answered.

"Why does it sound like you and Seth are talking together?" Dustin asked.

"Side effect." she replied.

"Well, let's pick up where we left off." Dustin suggested.

"Agreed." Camille replied.

Dustin, Negi, and their Partners fought alongside Sea Form Camille and her friends as they began to go to town on the was blasting away at the shadowkhan and spoke to Negi, "Just like fighting shadow soldiers."

"To some extent." Negi admitted.

"Don't get cocky you two." Carol warned them, as she used Earthbending to pummel more Shadowkhan.

"Believe me, we don't." Negi assured her. Negi used his magic to blast at more Shadowkhan, while Dustin fired more spirit gun Xiaolin Dragons were using their abilities to fight off the Shadowkhan as well.

"We got them on the ropes now!" Dustin called.

"Now for Avarona." Camille looked to her.

"Go for it!" Raimundo called.

"I will. Pinkie Pie, theme music please." Pinkie pulled out a boombox and the music began.

"How did she do that?" Yuna asked puzzled.

"Don't look for logic around Pinkie Pie." Twilight warned her.

_Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce!_

"Victory Charge. Sea strike!' Camille summoned cards to stun Avarona.

G_o, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together._

"Shadowkhan, get them!" Avarona ordered.

_Me!-Ga!-Force! (Guitar solo break) Megaforce!_

Right on cue the Shadowkhan attacked but the heroes destroyed them all on the spot leaving Camille free to attack.

_Go, Go, Power Rangers! Go, Go, Power Rangers! Rangers Forever, Megaforce all together._

Camille then struck Avarona with a Hammer shaped like a Hammerhead Shark's head and a Sword shaped like a Saw Shark's head defeating her again.

_Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce!_

Dustin looked awestruck, "That is amazing."

"That is the power of friendship." Twilight explained.

"How wonderful." Negi smiled.

"You may have beaten me for now but this is just one battle. The war has only just begun." Avarona warned them, as she flew off as did Crime Incorporated and the Armada forces when the Legendary Megazord finished off the bruisers.

Later on the group all met near the Skyship which was parked near a forest so as not to draw too much attention.

"Thank you all for helping us protect Mahora Academy." Negi thanked them.

"You're welcome but our job is not over yet. The Armada did a number on the campus." Geoff said.

"At least they didn't get their hands on this." Clay held up the Wu they were looking for.

"And we can start Camille on her Spirit Warrior Training." Mai put in.

Dustin approached Camille, "So you're a spirit warrior as well?"

"Well, I'm only in training and I have the ability to handle all forms of Magic."

"Interesting. Well, if you're looking for an instructor. Look no further." Dustin said.

"Shouldn't we examine Camille's spirit energy level to see where we begin her training?" Setsuna suggested.

"Bright idea, Setsuna. Kazumi, this is your department." Dustin called to Kazumi Asakura.

"Right on." she said, as she pulled out her digital camera and used it to analyze her spirit level.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Astral asked Kazumi.

"According to my camera Camille has a lot of energy. Even more then when Dustin started out." she explained.

"Well, that part's no surprise I am only eleven even with all the excess training I received." Dustin explained.

"Where does she keep all that extra spirit Energy?" Yuna asked.

"Same place as Chizuru does." Kazumi answered.

Dustin blushed as he looked at Chizuru's impressive bust and then at Camille, "Oh."

"Which one is Chizuru?" Camille asked.

Chizuru Naba approached, "That would be me."

"From what I hear Kazumi makes it sound like you've got a bust size as big as mine." Camille said.

Chizuru could only chuckle at the comparison, as Kazumi answered for Camille, "She's a bust 94."

"But Camille looks even bigger than Chizuru." Fumika noticed.

"About a 95." Fuka added.

Konoka spoke up, "Why don't we go let Camille and her female friends join us in the bath. We stink."

"After all the sweat we got from fighting, we need it." Makie added.

Kaede spoke to the girls, "We hope you don't mind if Negi and Dustin join us do you? They're only kids after all."

" Don't worry about it. I'm cool with it. Besides Negi's too young for me anyway and I'm already dating Carl." Maggie explained.

"It's true. She's my girlfriend but is there a bathhouse for the guys?" Carl inquired.

"On the other side of campus. And relax I won't put any moves on any of your girls. I got me enough as you can see." Dustin said.

"We noticed." Benjamin replied noting all his partners.

"Let's get going." Mana said, as the girls and the two professors headed off.

As Dustin Negi and the girls were going to the bathhouse they discussed their adventures, "So let me see if I got this right? There's a vampire living in this campus?" Edna asked.

"Oh, yes. Evangeline may seem a bit shall we say cranky. But she's really not so bad." Negi explained.

"This is coming from the guy who almost had his blood sucked dry from her." Dustin reminded him.

"If the little pest tried to do that to me I'd shove a stake right through her heart." Maggie said smugly.

"Afraid that doesn't work. And she's too powerful for something so minor to kill her. In fact she can't die." Dustin replied.

"So where is she?" Camille asked.

"Mistress is currently with the Dean discussing the events of today." Chachamaru explained.

"Considering that the attack by the Armada was massive. Twilight, Uncle, Tohru, Mai and Mr Shiba went too." Michelle said.

"This is it." Kaede said, as they made it to the girls dorm.

They entered the bathhouse, as Dustin and Negi got wait wrapped in towels before going on ahead and jumped into their giant pool sized bath.

"Nice place." Mira noted.

"Thanks, we need a big bathhouse to house just about every student." Konoka explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get in already." Maggie suggested.

And so some of the girls lounged in the pool, others were shampooing their hair or rinsing off. Camille meanwhile was floating on her back in the pool, "If I was told this was a bathhouse I'd mistake it for a pool." She ended up drifting right into Dustin's back, "Hello." she gave a sheepish smile.

"Enjoying it, huh? Can't blame ya. First time I came here I felt like I found paradise." Dustin explained.

"Considering all the naked girls here?" Camille teased.

Dustin turned his head looking flustered, "I have no comment."

Meanwhile Dustin's pactio partners were looking at Camille and Dustin and some were getting jealous of her for more than one reason.

"You don't think she really is trying to hit on Dustin do you?" Yuna asked the group.

"Of course, not. Right?" Madoka answered.

Mana squinted suspiciously, "I don't know I mean did you see how good she looks?"

"I actually feel outclassed by her." Chizuru admitted.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything's serious happening." Sakurako said.

"Perhaps we should find her a boyfriend?" Setsuna suggested.

"Yeah before she steals our Spirit Warrior master." Haruna added.

"It's not like she's gonna steal him away from us right?" Kasuga asked.

"And besides I bet my sis Fuka isn't panicking over Carol stealing Negi from her." Fumika finished.

Meanwhile Carol was scrubbing off, as she was Waterbending and Firebending the pool to keep the water warm, "Now this is the spot. I admit I'm not as good looking as Camille but I do have enough talent to rival her. What do you think, Negi?" Negi was feeling too warm and started losing consciousness as he began sinking slowly, "Oh dear." she used Waterbending to keep Negi afloat and icebent a lounge chair to keep him cool, "Better?"

Meanwhile Negi's Partners were watching this as well, "What does she think she's doing with Negi?" Ayaka asked appalled.

"Trying to keep him from drowning, duh," Fuka replied, "I thought you were supposed to be the class rep not the Red Baka Ranger." she teased.

"Fuka does have a point, Ayaka." Ako admitted.

"How dare you compare me to that ape Asuna!" Ayaka fumed.

"And I thought I was the hot tempered one." Maggie muttered.

"You should relax, Ayaka. I don't think Carol has any intentions of hitting on Negi." Kaede said.

"And if it makes you feel better, Maggie and Camille ended up pranking Asuna and Eva respectively. They put some laxative into their drinks." Edna explained.

"Oh, the mistress will not like that." Chachamaru feared.

"How mad could she be?" Michelle asked. A childish scream was heard.

"That mad." the robot answered.

"And what of Asuna?" Edna inquired.

"She'll be in the bathroom for who knows how long." Konoka explained.

"On the bright side perhaps we should find Carol a boyfriend. She's single yet good looking." Michelle said.

"Anything to get her away from sensei." Ayaka replied.

Maggie teased her, "If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to dress up as a playboy bunny and shag him."

Ayaka was outraged, "I am shocked you would consider such an act of indecency."

"Right Keep telling yourself that but you can't deny what's in your heart." Edna smirked.

"And besides I dress up as a playboy bunny for my boyfriend whenever I'm feeling in the mood." Maggie explained.

Meanwhile, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Jade, Mai, Twilight, and Mr. Shiba were discussing all that was happening with Dean Konoe in his office.

"Now do you see the devastation the Forces of Darkness are capable of?" Uncle asked.

"Yes this is indeed serious." Konoe said, as he stroked his beard.

"Fortunately I've got my best employees working on the Rail Link to Mahora. Once the line is complete I'll be sending supplies and we can begin the cleanup efforts." Mr. Shiba explained.

"Still why would the forces of Darkness show up with a massive armada to attack just to get a shen gong wu?" Jackie asked.

"There must be more to it than we know." Twilight believed.

"They must be looking for one of the Oni Masks and they think one is here in Japan." Jade said.

"So we gotta find it first." Pinkie noted.

"We don't know where to look. Also where is Eva?" Mai asked.

Eva stumbled in looking nauseous, "If I find out who contaminated my tea, I'll ring their scrawny necks!"

"Sounds like something Camille would do just like what Maggie did with Asuna." Pinkie said.

"Eva, welcome." Konoe greeted her.

"Skip the greetings old man." she replied rudely, only to get finger whacked by Uncle.

"Show some respect for your elders."

"Why you!" Eva growled.

"And I thought Maggie Nova Perkins was the hothead." Jade said.

"Let us focus on the issue at hand." Jackie insisted.

"Jackie is right. We need to begin rebuilding at once but before we do that we need to get some rest. The battles took a lot of energy out of us." Mr. Shiba said.

"But something tells me that Asuna and Eva are gonna want revenge upon Maggie and Camille for putting laxative in their drinks. I saw them do it." Fluttershy noted.

"Maggie? As in the vessel for Nova the Phoenix?!" Eva asked curiously.

"You know about that?" Jackie asked.

"I'm 300 years old, you fool. If there's one thing I did especially with my eternal life it's do my research."

Uncle looked amazed, "Please excuse Uncle for finger whacking you earlier." he bowed humbly. Eva smirked.

Jade looked amazed, "Vampire with an attitude. I think I'm gonna like her."

"Eva, do you know of the Spells that originally defeated the Oni Generals or at least where to find them?" Tohru inquired.

Eva answered, "Not quite there exact locations, but I do know what does have the power to locate them. Ancient Hana Fuda cards that tells one which mask they seek, where it's located, and what to use in order to remove the mask should one foolishly put it on."

"And I know where the cards themselves are located," Mai said, "By the way, Eva, how long has it been since we last saw each other? 100 years or so?"

"A hundred and one, but who's counting?" the vampire humored her.

"Indeed but for now you can find Camille in the bathhouse. She and the girls are scrubbing after the fight."

"I'll do that." Eva took her leave.

Meanwhile Asuna was coming out of the bathroom and grumbling about the laxative that Maggie had put in her drink, "If I find out who did this I'll kill them!"

What Asuna didn't know was that Jasmine was present only she was wearing a Kimono and that she was eager to help Asuna get her revenge, "I can help you with that by pointing you in the right direction."

Asuna was shocked at the intruder, "Who're you?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is you getting your revenge on Margaret Nova Perkins. She is the one responsible for putting laxative in your drink. You can find her at the bathhouse." Asuna growled and stormed out of her room.

At the bathhouse the girls were drying off and Carol, Camille and their friends were in bathrobes, "Nothing's better than a good bath after a battle." Carol said.

"I hear ya." Dustin agreed.

"And I used to hate baths." Negi added.

"And the best part is that Maggie and I found a common ground in Pranking. Isn't that right, Maggie?" Camille asked.

"Agreed." Suddenly the door slammed open as everyone saw Asuna growling

"Uh-oh, Asuna-saurus Rex is on the rampage." Dustin feared.

"And I thought Maggie's cousin Flannery and her Dragon Asuna were dangerous when angered." Michelle said.

"Who is Asuna-saurus Rex?" Edna asked.

"Just a nickname." Dustin explained.

Asuna saw Maggie, "YOU!"

"How was your drink? You have a nice cleanout?" she joked.

"I'm gonna hurt you!" Asuna ran right for Maggie, only for the girl to simply side step resulting in Asuna tumbling into the then water bent Asuna out of the water allowing Maggie to flip her skirt and give her a spanking.

"I call this one paddling the baka." Maggie joked. She bolted for it before Asuna began chasing her around the front of the building itself just as Camille unknowingly tempted fate.

"Well, at least Eva hasn't found out about the laxative I put in her tea yet and she's miles away by now." she said.

Eva was suddenly in the doorway wrapped in a towel, "Your claim is flawed."

Camille spoke to Chachamaru, "This is your mistress? No offense but she looks like a child. I could give her a wedgie in my sleep." she pointed and laughed loudly.

Eva frowned and the next thing Camille knew the girl was clinging to her head gnawing on grew annoyed and used a simple spell to hang Eva by her underwear on the flagpole. Eva growled as Chachamaru went to retrieve her.

"Do you require assistance, mistress?"

Eva answered in sarcasm, "No, I'm hanging around."

"This is going on my blog. Perhaps I should turn her into a playboy bunny and post it all over the internet." Camille wondered.

"I think you should go easy on Evangeline," Negi suggested, "She's not bad, I just don't like seeing her mad. Because when she gets mad she channels her frustrations on me during my sparing practice with her."

"Alright alright I'll lay off." Camille snapped her fingers dropping Eva from the flagpole onto trampoline and catching her. Negi sighed in relief.

"We might want to do something before Asuna presses Maggie's berserk button and causes her to turn into Nova the Phoenix." Edna suggested.

"I'll take care of this." Konoka said going to Asuna and escorting her off, despite her struggles.

"By the way, Eva, did you know that Camille can handle all forms of Magic and she's going to train with us to be a spirit warrior?" Setsuna asked.

"Not only that, she and Carol both have enough talent to rival me in the bust department. They have bigger breasts than I do and their figures are curvaceous." Chizuru added.

"Well whoop dee do. The spirit training is Dustin's problem, not mine." the vampire replied.

"Gee you're a real barrel of laughs," Camille said in sarcasm, "By the way did you not hear that I have the power to handle all forms of magic even advanced magic, and I'm also a member of the Cooper Thief Clan. A clan that stole only from criminals and villains."

Eva's curiosity suddenly perked up, "So, the current generation to the Cooper Clan. You must be good at what they're known for."

"Indeed. I even went on a trip through time with my own Cooper Gang to save not only history but my own future. And I even had some new friends join us. Hence the tattoo on my right arm." she pointed to her guild mark.

"Well, I commend you for carrying on your clan legacy." Eva bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you very much so can you train me in some more magic?" she asked.

"Well, I could I suppose." Eva began, sounding unsure.

"Oh, please, master. She could really use this experience." Negi pleaded.

Eva gave in, "Oh, all right."

"Thank you, sensei." Camille thanked her, as Eva smirked.

So over the next few days the forces of light began rebuilding Mahora and working on linking it to the Rest of the Imperial Dragon Railway. The heroes took time to catch up on their studies which thankfully their teachers understood as they were off saving the world. Asuna was still being rough around the edges but she and Maggie made up after the laxative prank and thanks to her she had even begun catching up on her studies as well.

"We've come a long way in a short time but there is still much to do." Twilight said.

Dustin smirked, "I do have a friend who can be of some assistance in our fight."

"Who is it?" Carol inquired.

Dustin spoke into the watch on his wrist, "Zyphon!"

Soon enough dropping from above was a robot about as tall as most of the taller girls in class and had a round torso (Robot's appearance is like Serling from the Ninja Turtles series Fast Forward). The robot known as Zyphon spoke in an English accent, "Master Dustin, you rang?"

Carl was in shock, "I don't believe it. A Fully sentient Robot. And he resembles Serling from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward. It followed the 2003 Version."

"You watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles too?" Geoff asked.

Dustin began, "Meet Zyphon, my personal robotic assistant. I built him during my two years of studying at Harvard. Using bits and pieces of machinery that I pinched here and there I combined it all together and created life that would result in the creation of Zyphon!" Dustin introduced dramatically.

Zyphon pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye, "That's a beautiful story I never get tired of."

"Kira and Tori would be very proud of your mechanical skills." Seth told Dustin.

"As would Jim and Tim." Edna added.

"Anyway, Zyphon will be of great help against our enemies. Believe me this guy's saved my ass more times than you can imagine." Dustin told them.

"It's not only in my function to do so, but because Master Dustin is like my father." The robot explained.

"We would be honored to have your help, Zyphon." Brian said.

"As would I, but we need to resume working." Mr. Shiba reminded them.

"Mr. Shiba's right. The more we idle about is more time our enemies have to find the Oni mask." Applejack added.

"Well, Zyphon is also good with physical labor as well." Dustin said.

"Correct. Direct me to where I can be of assistance." the robot insisted.

"How bout over here?" Mr. Shiba pointed to the unfinished section of the Imperial Dragon Railway, "We need to finish this section of the Imperial Dragon Railway since we're making it a four track railway."

"I'll get started." Zyphon answered. And so Zyphon started assisting with putting the tracks up and connecting them for the trains.

Meanwhile Tarakudo, Mindy, Mavro, Vrak, Redker, and Avarona were speaking to the Sound Four about the task ahead of them when Ursula arrived.

"Cousin Silvia back from your break?" Avarona asked, and saw Hak Foo, Finn Ratso, and Chow on Silvia's back, "And what are they doing here?"

"They were working for Valmont but he got arrested and sent to Prison for 20 years," Silvia began, "I was only able to get the Enforcers and Hak Foo out before the raid. I figured they could be of some use to us even though we have the Sound Four working for us."

"I see." Avarona replied.

"So is everything still going according to plan?" Tarakudo inquired.

"Indeed. They've agreed to help us." Silvia confirmed.

"And we even managed to swipe this on the way from Ty Lee." Chow presented the Oni mask that they first used.

"That's the Oni mask that holds the spirit of General Rairakku," Avarona began, "Chow, place it upon your face now."

"Why should this lowly bug put on the mask? It should be me who gets the honor of wearing it!" Hak Foo growled.

"Because there are eight other masks out there and one in particular has limitless potential." she explained.

"And we need him to test the teamwork of our enemies." Ursula added.

Hak growled, as Chow held the mask, "Ok, here it goes." Chow put the mask on his face and the mask started fusing with him. Chow screamed as it went on, and his sunglasses lenses became the eyes through the mask itself.

"Hop on my back and we'll go take on our enemies." Avarona ordered. Chow got on Avarona's back and flew from the Giant Horse and to Mahora Academy.

At the Academy, two of the Four Tracks were finished and ready to go while the other two were still being worked on.

"You're sure this will allow the heaviest Japanese Steam Engines to travel here?" Jackie asked Mr. Shiba.

"We designed these tracks so that even a Baltimore and Ohio Alleghany could roll over them without trouble."

"And I made sure they were properly connected and won't be damaged so easily." Zyphon put in.

Just then Mr. Shiba's cell phone rang. He answered it, "Mr. Shiba speaking," He listened and was shocked, "I understand. We'll be ready. Ok bye."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess problems already." Dojo asked rhetorically.

"Unfortunately." he sighed.

"Well, on the bright side. Before Electra, Zuko, Kasumi, and Haru had to return Electra told me that the new Shunting engine just arrived in the yards and is already at work and they took care of finishing up the Double Track Mainline to the Airport. Zuko even arranged tickets to fly Espio, Akiza, their crews and their new engine friend to Tokyo so they'll be here by tomorrow at the latest." Mai explained.

"Thank goodness." Jackie sighed.

"And it's the one Electra herself promised me. The new Shunting Diesel will be ready the day after." Mr. Shiba put in.

"So what bad news could possibly be here?" Jade asked.

Right on cue, Avarona and Chow arrived, "Try us!" Avarona answered.

"Hiya, guys." Chow greeted them.

"Whoa. Did Chow get plastic surgery?" Jade asked in shock.

"Eva, please tell me Chow is wearing face paint." Jackie pleaded.

"No. He has dawned one of the Oni masks." Eva answered.

"And I've already shown him how to use it. Show them, Chow." the dragon ordered.

"Gladly." Right on cue Chow began summoning a swarm of Shadowkhan Ninjas to surround the heroes before snapping his fingers and ordering them to attack.

Jackie was fighting, as Jade wondered, "Doesn't it seem kind of redundant since they were able to use the Shadowkhan before? How's this any different?"

Mai explained, "Because Avarona's reconnected with her partner Oni Demon's tribe. Even if we remove the Mask Avarona will still be able to Summon Shadowkhan at will."

"And besides. We've got plenty of Japanese Steel. We are at a construction site after all." Carol reminded them.

"Not if I have them all destroyed." Chow warned them.

"Protect the Japanese Steel," Mr. Shiba ordered, "Uncle, use Mira's Katana to create the Mask Removal Potion." he brought out two Katanas and begins slicing up Shadow Khan Ninjas. Uncle nodded as he and Tohru started working on the removal potion.

Meanwhile the forces of light were fighting off the Shadowkhan and Camille was using the new spells that Eva had taught her, "Thanks for the Magic Lessons so far, Eva." Camille said.

"Don't mention it. Just don't disappoint me with them." So Camille didn't disappoint Eva and used the training she gained with Eva and Dustin in both Magic and Spirit Energy to wipe out the entire Shadowkhan force only for another set to appear.

Meanwhile Uncle and Tohru had just finished using Mira's Katana to create the Removal Potion, "Jackie, remove Mask from Chow." Uncle ordered.

Jackie after getting his hands dosed with the potion fought Chow who was fighting back. Jackie finally grabbed Chow's face by the horns and pulled and pulled until 'pop' the mask was removed. Avarona took Chow and bolted for the Giant Horse.

"I'll take the Mask and Zeng to Section 13." Azula said.

"You go do that." Jackie nodded. Azula flew off with Zeng and the Mask.

"We better get to Tokyo to find research on the Oni and the next Oni Mask." Uncle suggested.

Right on cue, a train whistle could be heard and steaming in slowly was a JNR C59 painted black with orange lining, "Hello. Did I miss anything? I brought the Workmen to help like you told me to Mr. Shiba."

"Good work, Anna. I'm glad to see you're back in service but now we have another job for you." Mr. Shiba explained.

"I'm listening." Anna answered.

"Mr. Shiba needs you to take the Chan Family, Team Avatar, The Cooper Gang, and the Mane Six to Tokyo right away." Mai explained.

"I can do that."

"But you had best find yourself a turntable. Good thing I had one built here at the School." Mr. Shiba said.

"Yes, sir." So Anna went to go find a turn table and when she returned she coupled up to the coaches and took the team to Tokyo with Mai and Mr. Shiba flying there.

Mai spoke to Negi and Dustin, "If we need your help we'll summon you via Twilight's magic."

"Of course." Negi nodded.

"But you gotta give us a heads up when you do. I don't wanna be summoned while I'm on the toilet or anything." Dustin warned them.

"Don't worry we will." Mr. Shiba confirmed. Mai and Mr. Shiba then flew off to Tokyo.


	5. Samurai Ratso

**Samurai Ratso**

Captain Black was in his office when he saw Azula Ty Lee and Zeng walking up with Zeng on Ty Lee's head, "Azula, Ty Lee, Zeng. What are you doing here?

"We have news for you from Jackie." Zeng presented the Oni Mask to him.

"And a note. It's from Jackie." Ty Lee added.

Captain Black read the note, "Gone to Japan. Keep this mask protected and make sure nobody wears it."

"I suggest you put this in the vault and we had best get to work adding an onion barrier around the place," Azula suggested, "It is the only thing that will keep Tarakudo from penetrating the Vault."

"Right." Captain Black nodded.

Meanwhile in the Museum, Jade was getting bored as were Raimundo, Rainbow Dash, and Maggie, "Want some sushi, anybody?" Maggie offered.

"Pass." Raimundo answered.

"Steak?" Camille offered.

"You realize what I am don't you?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"Oops. Silly me."

"Who want's broccoli?" Carol offered.

Aang who was in Kirin form answered, "Oh, Oh, me."

"The first rule of research is patience." Jackie told them.

"Can you, Mai, Kimiko, and Camille not read any faster, Tohru? Cobwebs are forming on Uncle." Uncle ordered his apprentice.

"My Japanese is a little rusty.' Tohru admitted.

"And this is not easy to translate even with the Language Amulet. The Scrolls are delicate. Any luck, Kimiko?" Camille asked.

"Coming along slow with me too. Even with my PDA to help translate."

"At this rate New Forces of Darkness will locate 8 other masks before we leave room." Uncle warned them.

"Jackie!" Jade called from afar.

The group saw that Jade, Carol, Aang, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie weren't there. They found them in a mask exhibit. "Why do research with outdated scrolls when we can go to the Oni Mask super store?" Rainbow Dash asked.

The group saw a whole display of masks in the room, "I sense that one of these is the mask we seek." Mai said.

"Though which one?" Pinkie asked.

"I have no clue. It's been Centuries since I last saw it."

Tohru suddenly got the willies as did Camille and Kimiko much to Clay's concern.

"Yall, ok?" Clay asked.

"We've got the willies." Camille answered.

"You three have the willies?" Uncle asked.

"Usually a pretty good sign that the king of all Oni is in the house," a voice said. Right on cue one of the masks turned into Tarakudo's face. He roared before phasing through Tohru, "Henchmen," The Sound Five, Shard, and The Dark Hand Thugs show up, "Lend a hand and fetch the mask."

Ratso looked at the mask display, "Which mask?"

"The magic one!" Hak cried, as he jumped over the group and grabbed one of the masks and dawned it. When nothing happened he took another and tried it on with no affect. Hak continued trying on mask after mask while Jackie and the Xiaolin Monks went to stop them only to run into the Sound Five.

Omi spoke to the Sound Five, "Step aside good people or face a humiliating defeat."

"How about we humiliate you instead?" Tayuya asked.

"I'll take the girl you get the others." Kimiko told her friends.

"Sounds good to me." Raimundo charged into battle with the other Monks against the Sound 5.

Meanwhile, Camille was busy using spells to keep Tarakudo from butting into the battle. Jade and Carol had taken a different approach and his the display mixing up the masks.

Shard spoke to the Enforcers, "What are you guys doing?"

"Looking for the mask." Finn answered.

"Try that guy over there." Shard pointed to a purple mask with horns.

The Enforcers and Hak Foo saw the Mask that Shard was talking about. Jackie went to grab it only for Hak to beat him to it.

"Kangaroo Hop." Hak grabbed the mask.

"Nice grab." Shard admitted.

Jackie tried to grab the mask only for Ratso to grab him.

"Antler Action!" Jade and Rainbow Dash called. Jade and Rainbow Dash charged into Ratso causing him to land face first into the Oni Mask. The mask fused with Ratso's face as he looked up.

Hak groaned, "I wanted that."

"Oh man I feel like…" Ratso began, until Shard finished.

"Summoning Shadowkhan?"

"Yeah. So do I just yell for them or what?" Ratso asked, as Shard explained.

"You must feel the power, Ratso. Call upon the Darkness within and you'll be able to summon the Shadowkhan of General Murasaki; My Partner."

"Cool." He started concentrating.

Jackie yelled while grabbing Ratso, "No. No feeling no calling." Ratso grabbed Jackie and tossed him away before concentrating.

"Uncle, do you have a mask removal potion ready?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Hotcha. Finished!"

"Uncle, what did you use for the key ingredient?" Mai asked.

"Steel of course. Like last time."

"This will not end well." Mai feared.

"Jackie," Tohru said, as the sword sent a beam of energy to Jackie only for it to fizzle out, "The Sword didn't work, Sensei."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Uncle," Mai said, "Each Mask requires a different Mask Removal ingredient. Didn't you listen to what Eva was telling you?" Uncle feeling stupid finger whacked himself.

"Mai, which ingredient do we need for this mask?" Fluttershy asked.

"The Hana Fuda Cards have the ingredients but I don't know what happened to the Shrine itself. The Cards are still around. If they were destroyed I would've sensed it."

Meanwhile Ratso finished concentrating and summoned up to 10 Shadowkhan which were seven feet tall and had razor sharp claws for fingers.

"Sweet." Chow said impressed.

"Go, Ratso." Finn smiled.

"Sharp." Pinkie noted.

"Make papa proud." Ratso ordered his new minions. Right on cue the Razor Khan began attacking Jackie, Carol, Camille, and Maggie.

"So what do we do now?" Jade asked.

"Oh Mr. Ninja. Eat Chi Magic!" Uncle used his stun spell to blast Shadowkhan only to find it had no effect.

"That doesn't work either?" Twilight asked in shock.

Camille who had been tossed over to Uncle then spoke, "Uncle just doesn't have the right stun spell. Give me the blow fish, Uncle. I have a stun spell with Onions added. It should work." Uncle tossed it over, and Camille started altering it.

Shard saw this and began summoning Razor Khan, "Shadowkhan, get the Girl!"

The Shadowkhan went to attack, only to get blasted by Pinkie's party cannon, "Seriously? What did Pinkie Put in that Cannon? Onions?" Mai asked rhetorically.

"Speaking of onions, I added them to the stun spell. Try it now Uncle. Tohru, Kimiko, and I were working on it on the way here." Camille said.

Uncle did so and saw it had a better affect, "Very good stun spell you three."

"How about you save the compliments when I'm not be hypnotized by a demonic flute?" Kimiko asked. On cue Tayuya was playing her flute and making Kimiko dance the Macarena.

"We need to stop those ninja." Twilight said.

"I vote we run." Fluttershy suggested.

"I'm with Fluttershy on this one." Jackie agreed.

"Allow me." Astral used the Solaris Fury to blast the Shadowkhan and blind the enemy allowing the heroes to make a clean getaway.

At the Imperial Dragon Railway Sheds where the Skyship was parked, the heroes had met up with the Engine fleet and discussed what to do next.

"Are you serious?" Thomas asked.

"The Forces of Darkness have the Oni mask?" Edward asked in shock.

"Yes. And this new Shadowkhan tribe is more dangerous than the normal ones." Twilight explained.

One of the New Engines, a Southern Railway Z Class Tank couldn't help but hear the discussion, "No offense but would somebody please explain what we're up against?"

"Oh, that's right," Elsa remembered, "You just got here, Richard, and you've only been here for a week. Tohru, Would you please explain to Richard what we're up against."

"We are on a search for nine Oni masks that give the wearer the power to summon nine tribes of Shadowkhan minions. We've secured one already but the second one's in possession of another."

"And the Dragon League is involved?" Richard asked.

Mr. Shiba approached, "I'm afraid so. But for now our guests must get to Matsuai. I'll have Anna take them right away."

"Then we got no time to lose." Twilight said.

Meanwhile on a rooftop stood Ratso, the Dark Hand Thugs and the Sound Five as they were playing a baseball game between the Ninja Shadowkhan and the Razor Shadowkhan.

"Strike three you're out." Finn called.

"Final Score 5-4. Ratso, wins." Chow announced.

Ratso never felt so proud of having coached a winning baseball team.

Hak Foo grumbled to the sound five, "If I wore the mask All of Japan would be under my rule by now."

"Oh, quit your bellyaching, tiger boy!" Tayuya replied.

"Yeah. There are still seven masks out there for you to try on." Kidōmaru reminded him.

Jirōbō ate some rice balls, "Tayuya and Kidōmaru are right, Hak Foo."

"Hak Foo, I feel your pain man." Shard admitted.

Tarakudo appeared, "That's enough fun and games. It's time we moved onto bigger matters."

"We need to destroy the Hana Fuda Cards before our enemies find them," Shard added, "Come, Ratso. This time I shall help you."

"Goody." Ratso beamed.

Meanwhile Anna was being oiled up for her train to go to Matsui, "So once you get to Matsui what are you going to tell the shrine keepers? Usually Espio or Hiro go there to pick up and transport Cars from the Hana Fuda Car Company."

"We'll have to improvise." Jackie answered.

"You seem to have forgotten Anna that the Car Company president believes in Magical creatures like myself. So it'll make our job easier." Mai said.

"Uh, guys. We got a problem." Mira pointed in front of her to see Shard, Ratso, and a whole Swarm of Razor Khan.

"Oh, terrific." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Eat this." Jade tossed an Onion at Ratso only for Ratso to catch it.

Ratso took a bite out of it, "Yummy."

"Jackie, stall!" Uncle ordered.

"Me against all of them?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

"I got your back, Jackie." Geoff said.

"As do, Carol, Twilight, and I." Camille added.

"We'll get to the cards." Jade put in.

The heroes Minus Geoff, Carol, Camille and Jackie got into the Coach as Anna steamed away. Shard sent a vast army of Shadowkhan after them. Twilight looked out the coach window and started blasting at the Shadowkhan. The new Stun spell was doing its job as it was wiping out Shadowkhan with ease.

"Very effective stun spell." Twilight admitted in impress.

"Just keep that up." Jade ordered.

Twilight, Camille, Uncle, and Tohru kept blasting away at the Shadowkhan till the entire force was defeated for the time being even as Anna reached her full speed.

"That should keep the Shadowkhan gone for now." Tohru said.

"But we need Hana Fuda Cards to remove Mask from host to stop Shadowkhan for good." Uncle reminded him.

Anna finally pulled into the station close to the Hana Fuda Company, "This is it. As there are no train tacks to the company itself you're on your own. I gotta return to Tokyo." she steamed away.

The group then made their way to the Hana Fuda Car Company, "Are you sure the Cards are here?" Twilight asked.

"When we were looking for the Talismans the Pig Talisman became the Symbol for a Bavarian chocolatier. Who's to say the Hana Fuda Kanji didn't become the logo for the Car Company itself?" Jackie asked.

When they got inside they could see the factory was vacant, "Is anybody here?" Rarity asked.

"What are you doing here? We're closed," a voice asked. The team turned to see the Car Company President who in turn recognized Mai the Shadow Dragon, "Mai, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Usually I'm in Tokyo but enough about that. Are the Hana Fuda Cards still here?" Mai asked.

"Of course," The president went to go get the cards and presented them to the group, "As you can see the Cards have been handed down through my family for generations. Mai, why are your friends interested in the cards?"

"Have you heard of the Oni?" Tohru asked.

The President chuckled, "Well my mother would tell me stories, but they're just stories."

"Sounds like somebody doesn't lack confidence." a voice said.

They turned around and saw Shard with a whole host of Razor Khan in front of him. The President then turned to see Ratso wearing the Oni Mask.

"Boo." he scared the president. The President panicked and ran only to lose his tie.

"Surrender the Cards and I shall be merciful." Shard offered.

"Mai, take the cards and protect them." The president ordered, as he bolted for it.

"Tohru, Jade, Mai and I will find the Mask Removal Ingredient, the Rest of you Keep Shard Ratso and the Razor Khan busy." Uncle ordered. So both sides engaged in battle.

In the Office Tohru Uncle, Jade, and Mai who was in Kirin form began to decipher the Cards, "A Mask removal spell is the only way to stop Ratso's Shadowkhan for good." Tohru said.

"Mai, do you know how to activate the cards?" Jade asked.

"Cards are typically for games so these shouldn't be any different. Ty Lee said that the Immortals used the Panku Box like a Puzzle."

"Then do you know how to activate the cards?" Uncle inquired.

"Yes I do.' she arranged three cards in a row before they start glowing.

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

Suddenly an image started appearing on each card. The first card showed an image of the Oni mask, "The first card shows the mask we seek." Mai said.

"But we already know that." Tohru reminded her.

Second card showed the country of Japan on it, "This card shows where it's located." Mai continued.

"We know that already too." Jade said.

"Third card is about to show us Mask removal ingredient." uncle concluded.

They saw it looked like the image of silk, "The removal ingredient is Japanese silk." Jade noticed.

"Sensei, isn't your vest made of silk?' Tohru asked noticing Uncle's vest.

"Blended wool and Polyester. Uncle does not wear clothes of movie star or male model!"

"What about clothes of a Japanese Shogun's wife or the descendant of a Japanese Shogun's wife?" Mai suggested.

"Like Maggie and her new red silk Kimono?" Jade asked.

Tohru looked and saw the torn piece of the President's tie and held it up, "What about this?"

"We better get Rarity over here. She can tell in an instant if this is Silk." Mai said.

Right on cue, Rarity had been tossed over towards them by a pack of Razor Shadowkhan, "Those brutes! I have the right mind to tear them a new one!"

"Tearing not important. Tell us if this tie is made of Japanese Silk?" Uncle ordered, as he held the President's tie before her.

Rarity inspected it, "Why yes it is. And such a fine fabric as well."

"How do you know this?" Jade asked.

"Who do you think designed Maggie's new red Kimono?' the unicorn asked rhetorically.

"Enough about the kimonos. Our friends need our help." Mai said.

Mai was right. Jackie and company were currently being beaten down by Shard, Ratso, and the Razor Khan. Even with Camille and Twilight using Stun Spells.

"If there was ever a time for the Mask Removal Spell now would be it." Twilight said.

"Look no further!" Jade called.

They all saw Uncle, Tohru, Rarity, and Jade chanting in Japanese with Rarity using her magic to hold the green glowing tie which sent the mask removal potion to Jackie's hands.

"Shadowkhan, get him!" Shard ordered. Jackie fought his way through the Shadowkhan before reaching Ratso, "Not so fast. You'll have to get past me first.' Shard used his Earth Shot to attack Jackie.

"Bad day! Bad Day!"

The Mane six were watching with disapproval on their faces at the situation, as Jackie was running away from the Earth Shot attacks.

"What say we help 'im?" Applejack suggested.

"I'm in." Pinkie agreed.

"Let's rumble." Rainbow Dash cheered.

Fluttershy looked terrified, "Let's not."

"Fluttershy, I know you're scared but the bravest Pony is not the one that fears nothing but the one willing to face what they fear most." Omi gave her words of wisdom.

"Really?"

"Really." Omi confirmed

Fluttershy got a confidence boost, "Well, then. Ok!" Fluttershy then charged into battle with the others to distract Shard allowing Jackie to get to Ratso.

Jackie gripped the mask and pulled it right off. This caused the Razor Shadowkhan to vanish. Ratso groaned, "Oh, man I was having the weirdest dream." he saw Shard grab him by his shirt before flying off.

Shard then dropped Ratso back at the building where the Sound Five and the Dark Hand Thugs were waiting.

"It seems you were unsuccessful seeing as how you no longer have horns." Tarakudo said in disappointment.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh." Ratso was sheepish.

"The fault was mine as well, Lord Tarakudo. If I hadn't been distracted by going after the ponies I could've protected Ratso." Shard voiced his guilt.

"What's done is done. Now we move forward." The King of Shadowkhan answered.

On the Imperial Dragon Railway, the Heroes were preparing to return to their respective homes. Aiko who had just been repaired and Espio and Akiza who had just returned to Japan came to see them off at the Airport where the Skyship was parked.

"Do you guys have to leave so soon?" Aiko asked.

"Yes we do. Now that Richard is here and Edward has trained Coley it's time for us to go." Thomas answered.

Espio who was a JNR D50 spoke next, "We shall miss you already."

"The feeling's mutual." Thomas confirmed.

"Akiza, isn't there anything you want to say to Thomas and Edward?" Aiko asked.

"Easy, Aiko. Akiza's got her own way of doing things even though she is a JNR C61 Hudson." Espio said.

"Though unlike the others I was built from Scratch as a Prototype even though I was supposed to have been built as a JNR D51 in 1947." Akiza added.

"Right." Espio replied.

"Though we will miss you both. I hope you can visit again." Akiza said.

"So do we, Akiza." Edward replied.

Akiza and Espio pushed Thomas and Edward into the containers that would take them to the airport and into the Plane that would return them to Sodor as the rest of the group took to the Skyship.

In the Vault at Section 13 Jackie hung up the mask as soon as they got there, "Two masks down." Jade noted.

"Sensei, what will keep Tarakudo from penetrating the vault?" Tohru asked.

"And what kept him from penetrating the Skyship?" Carol asked.

"Uncle may be old, but he still has few tricks up his sleeves."

Outside Section 13, Tarakudo tried to fly in only to run into a barrier and for green energy to seep from his eyes, "Cursed onions!"

In the Vault Jade held up an onion, "Oni magic cannot defeat Onion Magic."

"A little trick I learned from my apprentice and friends." Uncle concluded.


	6. The Amazing T-Troop

**The Amazing T-Troop**

In Hak Foo's dojo Hak Foo and Oakley were training together, "Angry crow takes flight!" Hak attacked.

"Your leaping is good." Oakley said, before dodging Hak.

"Your evasive is impressive." Hak admitted.

Oakley and Hak continued training till Tarakudo and Raptor arrived, "Towel off, you two. I have located the Oni mask that holds General Kiiro." Tarakudo explained.

"Yes. A chance to dawn the mask of an Oni and lead a tribe of Shadowkhan into battle!" Hak declared.

"Actually, Tarakudo and I had a word on that," Raptor began, "I was General Kiiro's partner and he could fly so Tarakudo and I feel that Oakley is best suited for this mask. But you'll be a good second choice Hak Foo."

Hak swallowed his pride and bowed his head, "Yes, Master Raptor."

"Don't worry, Hak. The Mask that's meant for your face will come in time." Oakley said.

"Now towel off and get going." Tarakudo instructed.

"Yes, Master Tarakudo." The two answered.

Next morning Jade, Jackie, Fluttershy and Carol were picking up Scruffy from Obedience School, "Why must Scruffy continue to go to dog prison? It's torture for him." Jade whined.

"Scruffy must attend obedience school until he learns to listen like the other noble animals that Camille and Carol somehow convinced me to let you keep." Jackie said.

"But he's perfectly obedient." Jade replied.

"This I gotta see." Carol said in sarcasm.

"I don't think any of you are giving Scruffy enough credit." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Sorry, Fluttershy but we can't afford to skip on Scruffy's Obedience training. He takes after his master Jade." Jackie said, squinting at his niece.

"Scruffy, you ready, boy? Play dead." Jade ordered. Scruffy instead chased his tail.

Jackie spoke to the Pegasus and Jade, "You were saying?"

"He knows what I mean." Jade retorted.

Meanwhile at Uncle's shop, Uncle, Tohru, Camille, and Twilight were trying to figure out the Hana Fuda cards. Camille had already taken the ones used for the previous mask out of the set since they couldn't be used again.

"It is your move, Tohru." Uncle said. Tohru revealed one of the cards and placed it next to another.

"Hey guys whose winning?" Jade asked.

"The Hana Fuda Cards are no game," Mai explained, "We're attempting to reveal the location of the next Oni Mask."

"So far we're having a bum streak." Twilight admitted.

Just then Scruffy then jumped onto the table causing Uncle to drop his cards attempting to shoo him away causing all three to glow, "Aiya! Jade, do you not see sign in Uncle's shop?!"

"What sign?" she asked.

Uncle looked at the window seeing nothing in it, "Where is Uncle's no animals allowed sign that should be in the window?!"

"Technically the Ponies, Aang, Astral, and I are animals so what does that mean for us?" Mai asked.

"And Pinkie Pie's got it." Rainbow added motioning to Pinkie who held it.

"Sign not important. Look. The Cards are glowing." Camille reminded them.

They look at the three cards that started revealing their images. The first card showed the mask, "It is the next mask we seek." Uncle said.

Jackie looked at the card that showed the location, "And this where we must find it. Right here in San Francisco?"

Carol looked at the third card, "And the Mask removal ingredient is Japanese Rice."

"Ironic since Maggie and Edna are already in the kitchen making rice dishes for us with Japanese Rice Right now." Rarity said.

"Maggie, Edna, keep boiling rice!" Uncle gave out instruction, "Jackie, locate mask before forces of darkness do! Pinkie Pie, put sign back in shop window! Jade, read sign in window!" Maggie and Edna then showed up with numerous rice dishes and some left over rice.

"We heard what you said. We got plenty left over for the removal formula." Maggie said.

"And I made some great rice desserts," Edna added, "It seems that dessert is the only thing I'm good at when it comes to cooking. Maggie was always the better chef when it came to savory dishes."

"True enough. Now what's this we hear about a sign?" Maggie asked.

Before Maggie could ask the door opened an inside stepped Mordecai the Pig, "Mordecai!" Jade cheered. She ran over and hugged the pig.

Farmer MacDonald showed up with Egbert the Rooster on his shoulder, "Howdy Y'all!" The farmer greeted everyone.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted back.

"Egbert!" Jade cheered

"Farmer MacDonald?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"Did you not see sign in Uncle's window?" Uncle asked, not wanting more pets in his shop.

"The one that says stop on by if you're in town for a big tractor pull? Then yeah." Farmer MacDonald answered, as he walked right in.

"Big Mac and I are taking a break to come see one isn't that right bro?" Applebloom asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

Jade mumbled to the others, "He sure has an extensive vocabulary."

"Not to be rude, but I don't know what Fluttershy sees in him." Camille added. Fluttershy clamped her mouth shut not wanting anyone to have heard that.

"We were just in the middle of…" Jackie tried to explain, only for the farmer to interrupt.

"Well, deal us in. Mordecai and Egbert haven't had much real fun since y'all left my farm. If you ask me they miss them crazy magic powers they had."

They all remembered how it was those two animals who were labeled the noble pig and rooster by the talisman powers.

"I too miss my combustion power. I had it stolen from me by Daolon Wong." Astral added.

"Perhaps I can give them their powers back." Camille suggested.

"I'd love to sit around and talk about we've got a mask to find." Mai reminded them.

"Right." Jackie agreed.

"Can we bunk here for a while?" Applebloom asked.

Farmer MacDonald the sat on a chair and put his feet on the table but not before seeing Edna and Maggie's rice dishes, "Mm, don't mind if I do." He ate one.

Before Jade could try and follow Jackie, he told her, "Why don't you stay here and help the others find Farmer Mac and his pals a place to stay?

"Aww."

Later that evening in a museum, Jackie along with Carol, Michelle, and Camille were looking through a museum to find the Oni used the card of the mask as a locator guide as it glowed slightly as he proceeded. He screamed as he saw a Caveman appear.

"Wrong museum, Uncle Jackie. The mask is Japanese not Jurassic." a voice said.

Jackie cried, as they saw Jade with Scruffy.

"Jade, didn't Jackie tell you to find a place for Farmer MacDonald and his friends to stay?" Carol asked.

"Already taken care of." she answered.

In Section 13, it was chaos as Egbert was flying about with two men chasing him and Mordecai had a female agent chasing him, while the other noble animals were running about. Captain Black was looking in disbelief at how much trouble the animals were causing.

"Fancy Super-secret base you got here, Captain." Farmer MacDonald said.

"So where do you keep the flying saucers?" Applebloom asked. Captain Black could only roll his eyes.

Back at the museum Michelle had to comment, "You took them to section 13?

"What? It's got room to spare." Jade reminded her.

Jackie groaned, "Section 13 is not a hotel."

Camille saw Scruffy trying to gnaw on a dinosaur bone, "And Ancient Artifacts are not doggy treats."

Scruffy barked at something, as Jackie jumped into a set up and saw the Oni mask, "There's the mask. Let's go before somebody shows up." Carol said.

"T Rex decapitates Dodos!" Jumping in was Hak Foo.

"Time to go." Camille took the mask from Jackie and bolted only to run into the sound Five, "Hi, guys." she said sheepishly.

"We'll be taking that mask now." Sakon said.

"So fork it over, dipshit." Tayuya ordered.

"You can kiss my ass." Camille then turned around and mooned the Sound Five.

"Disturbing." Kidōmaru looked disgusted.

"Just get the mask." Jirōbō ordered.

So the sound five tried to get the mask from Camille, only for her to hand it off to Carol who then attempted to bolt for it. She was making her way to another exit. Raptor then flew in, "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"That's the idea." she answered. Raptor then charged in and prepared to attack Carol.

"Carol, I'm open." Jade called. Carol tossed the Mask to Jade only for Oakley to catch it with her face.

"Touchdown!" Oakley called. The mask began bonding with Oakley as the Princess of the Crows' wings became more bat-like and her feathers turned yellow, "In the words of Hak Foo. Demon Summons Ninja Army," Suddenly appearing before them were Bat-like Shadowkhan, "Get Hak Foo and the Sound five out of here. The rest of you. Destroy Jackie Chan and his team." The Shadowkhan went to do just that forcing Jackie and company to get out of the museum.

"Great Shadowkhan that can fly." Jade wasn't liking this.

"So can I, Michelle, time we show Tarakudo what we can do when friends work together." Camille said.

"I'm ready, Camille."

"Light give me strength." Camille called. Light flashed from Camille and when it faded Camille was in her Sky form.

"Shadowkhan attack!" Oakley ordered.

The Shadowkhan began attacking the heroes as Camille was fighting back but while they were fighting Raptor and Tarakudo spoke.

"Oakley's doing well so far." Raptor said.

"Yes. She wields the power of the mask well." Tarakudo agreed.

"You were right, Master Tarakudo. But when will I get a mask?" Hak asked.

"In due time, Hak Foo. Now why don't you go enjoy a protein shake?" he suggested.

"Indeed. Come, Hak." Raptor said. So the two left feeling their allies had things under control.

Meanwhile Oakley had decided to attack Sky Form Camille herself thinking she was the biggest threat. The two engaged in combat in midair, while the Bat Shadowkhan swarmed around Jackie. Jackie avoided and evaded attacks while Carol was fending off the Sound Five.

"Do you guys know the meaning of the word yield?" Carol asked rhetorically.

"No, but if you hum a few bars we can fake it." Kidōmaru humored her.

Carol sighed before Earthbending some rocks at the Sound Five who dodged and evaded the attacks. She then used Fire and Airbending to keep them occupied. Meanwhile Sky Form Camille was currently dodging Oakley's magic blasts as the oldest Princess of the Crows was attacking her. Camille continued dodging but she got hit hard in her left wing by Oakley's fire spells causing her to fall.

"Jackie, catch Camille!" Carol called.

Jackie made a dive grab for her and caught her, "We must leave now."

"But they have the mask." Jade reminded him.

"Camille's safety comes first." Carol replied. So the trio fled from the battle.

Later on at Section 13's Infirmary, Camille had powered down and Michelle was being treated for any injuries. Michelle had only gotten the aftershocks so she'd be alright after some rest but Camille would be in bed for quite a while. Uncle was there too as were Tohru, Edna, Maggie and the Mane Six and needless to say Uncle wasn't happy.

"Aiyah! You let forces of evil injure Camille's wings. How is she supposed to remove mask from Oakley's face now?" uncle scolded them.

"We'll just have to go airborne our own way." Jade said.

"I can carry somebody of Jade's size but I'm not so sure about Jackie or any of the others." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's either that or I combine powers with Edna." Carol added.

"Whatever it takes to remove mask." Uncle said.

"But we don't have the potion." Fluttershy said in worry.

"Yes we do. Maggie and I were working on it while we were cleaning up the kitchen." Edna answered.

"And here it is." Maggie presented the Mask Removal Potion.

"Now all we need is some talisman help." Jade finished.

Later on in the vault, Jade brought Egbert, Mordecai and her super moose doll to the vault, "Farmer MacDonald did say you two miss the magic. So, hope you're ready to relive it."

She gave the Pig Talisman to Mordecai who held it partly in his mouth, while Egbert stood on top of the Rooster Talisman while on top of Mordecai's back. Jade set the Rat talisman into her Super Moose Doll bringing it to life.

"And for you, jade, the power to resume your secret identity as the Amazing T-Girl," Twilight said, "Complete with all twelve talisman powers. It's a spell that Camille taught me how to cast."

"Jackie may not like me having the Talismans in my body like before, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Jade stated.

"Good answer, Jade. And this time Jackie won't able to remove the powers from you." Rainbow added.

"So let's go take care of business." Carol finished.

Meanwhile on top of a tall stone tower, Oakley and Tarakudo were discussing their next course of action, "We will start by ruling from the sky." The Shadowkhan King began.

"Indeed. The Armada already has set up headquarters for the fleet between the Moon and the Earth if the need arises and Raptor should be back by now."

Raptor then flew in surrounded by tons of Bat Khan, "I'm back and I've reconnected to my Partner's tribe. Either way those annoying meddlers will be here soon. We should eliminate them once and for all."

"Quite right." Tarakudo agreed.

Meanwhile the team of Jackie, Rainbow Dash, Carol, Edna, Twilight, Jade, Egbert, Mordecai, and Super Moose had gone after the Oni mask and were armed with the Removal Potion.

"Shouldn't be much farther." Rainbow said.

"Hey, Jackie, when we're done can I keep the talisman powers?" Jade pleaded.

"No, Jade." he automatically answered.

"Enough about that. We're nearly there." Carol pointed to see a swarm of Bat Khan at a tower made of stone.

"All right, it's party time!" Rainbow cheered.

Jade applied the Potion to her hands this time since she was the only one who could fly, "Usually you do this but since Camille's in the medical bay she'll need time to rest."

So they stormed through the Bat Shadowkhan and found Tarakudo, Raptor, and Oakley, "As Omi would say. Fearsome Dragon, Crow and Oni Demon. Surrender the Mask or prepare to face a humiliating defeat." Twilight said. Everyone groaned at Twilight's impression of Omi.

"Shadowkhan, destroy them!" Oakley ordered. So the bat Shadowkhan swarmed around them as they fought back.

"You people are giving me quite a headache," Tarakudo warned them. Just then Egbert and Mordecai Floated by as Mordecai blasted more Bat Khan before Egbert lifted off of him and levitated towards Tarakudo, "Bring in on my feathered foe." Egbert used the levitation power to counteract Tarakudo's mental powers.

Meanwhile Jade and Carol were clearing out Shadowkhan as they were going head to head with Oakley herself, "All right. Time for your face to get a makeover." Jade said.

"Over my dead body." Oakley answered, and attempted to blast Jade with Magic but she was using the Rabbit talisman power to dodge it.

"Too slow!" She fired a combustion blast at her. Oakley didn't have time to dodge it before it hit her which gave Jade the opening she needed to pull on the Mask.

Raptor saw this and had to act fast, "Shadowkhan, destroy the girl." The Shadowkhan flew at Jade.

"Not on my watch." Carol used Firebending on the Shadowkhan destroying them.

Jade tugged and tugged and using the Strength of the Ox Talisman in combination with the Mask Removal Potion she ripped the Mask off of Oakley's face. The Bat Shadowkhan vanished.

"Eat this!' Raptor blasted Jade with his Lightning breath, only for Scruffy to take the hit, "Oops missed." he laughed evilly as he, Tarakudo, and Oakley flee the scene.

"Scruffy!" Jade cried.

"He was a good dog wasn't he?" Twilight asked sadly.

Just then Scruffy awoke, much to everyone's relief, "Looks like he does play dead after all. Good thing we gave him the Dog and Horse Talismans." Carol said.

"And we got this." Jade said, as she held the Oni mask up.

Later on at Section 13, the group had met up with Camille who was wearing a hospital gown, "Did you get the mask?" she asked.

"Right here." Jade tossed Camille the mask.

"Get this in the Vault and get the animals back to Farmer MacDonald. He's got all of Section 13 clucking and snorting like chickens and pigs looking for them." Camille said.

And indeed she was right. Captain Black and Farmer MacDonald, along with all the agents were walking around clucking like chickens, until Mordecai walked out from under the Captain's legs with Egbert, taking him by surprise.

"See, what'd I tell ya? Works like a charm." Farmer MacDonald said. Captain Black sighed as Egbert and Mordecai smiled knowing that they had an adventure at last.


	7. Black Magic

**Black Magic**

A map of the Pacific Northwest appears along with three Hana Fuda Cards – the left showing the next Oni Mask, the middle card showing a forest at the foot of a mountain, and the right showing a picture of seaweed as the mask removal ingredient – covering the map as Uncle was speaking .

"We will find next Oni Mask in Pacific Northwest, near base of Cascade Mountains."

The cards move with the middle card shimmering out into the base of the Cascade Mountains as Jackie was in his archaeologist outfit which was a tan shirt and pants along with bound boots was looking up at a totem pole while Carol and Camille were wearing their usual outfits.

"How much further?" Carol asked.

"Jade just needs to climb to the top of the Totem Pole though it did take a while for Jackie to accept the plan." Camille explained.

"You know I don't like bringing in Jade on these missions." Jackie reminded her.

"You heard the doctors I'm barred from flying for at least another week till my wing heals." Camille reminded him.

"Of course that wouldn't be an issue if Jackie would let us use the Horse Talisman to heal her." Carol added.

Jade spoke from the near top of the totem Pole, "Jackie says that the Talismans are not to leave the vault. And either way I found the mask. And he looks just like his mug shot." The Xiaolin Dragons were present as well though they were busy looking for a Shen Gong Wu in the area.

On cue, some trees were kicked down by Hak Foo as he and Gangrene arrived, "He will fit snuggly upon my face," Hak pointed to his own mug, "Squirrel crack's acorn." Jade cried, as she let go of the totem pole and started falling.

"I got ya," Carol caught Jade, "Do you have the mask?"

"Here is it." Jade showed it.

"Then let's go." Jackie said, as they were set to run. Gangrene flew in on cue and spat acid to stop Jackie from running off with the mask. Jackie backed up.

Omi jumped in and spoke, "Evil Poison Dragon leave now or prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Gangrene asked rhetorically.

Omi frowned, "You will pay for that." And so they fought the dragon.

Meanwhile in a vehicle, Captain Black was driving Uncle Tohru and Mai who was in her Kirin form to the location of the Oni Mask, "So what's the deal with these Oni Masks anyway?" The captain asked.

"Whoever dawns the mask gains control of a shadowkhan army, but at the cost of their own humanity by the spirit that dwells within the mask." Mai explained.

"Is Mask removal spell ready, Tohru?" Uncle inquired.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Just be careful with that Potion. The ingredient for it was very rare." Mai warned him. They finally arrived on the scene.

Captain Black breaked hard, causing Tohru to spill the potion vials onto Uncle's seat, "It jostled." Tohru gasped.

"Aiyah!"

"Ingredient for mask removal spell was very rare," Mai whacked Captain Black with her tail, "Who told you to drive like hotshot? With no potion we must make sure nobody wears mask!"

"Right." Captain Black nodded, as he got out of the car to join the fight.

Right on cue Hak Foo kicked the Mask up into the air and expected it to land on his face only for Black to kick Hak Foo away.

"Captain Black, look out!" Jade called.

Black saw the Mask had landed on his face, "I believe Jade said to look out, good captain, not look up." Omi warned him.

The mask fused with Captain Black's face, as the others looked disturbed by the look.

"I wanted that." Hak complained.

"I wanted you to get that mask too, Hak." Gangrene added.

"I'm not afraid of this piece of Trash." Sakon charged in to attack Captain Black.

The Captain smirked, as he caught Sakon's fist and threw him over his shoulder. Hak Foo and the rest of the sound five tried to attack Captain Black only to get tossed into the Totem Pole and over a cliff.

"Care to surrender, Gangrene, or do I have to beat you down too?" The Captain inquired.

"You haven't seen the last of me." he flew after Hak and the sound 5.

"That wasn't so hard." Captain Black said.

"You okay, Captain Black?" Clay asked, "You sent them running faster than a dog with it's tail between its' legs."

"I'm doing great, Clay. In fact i've never felt better."

Meanwhile Hak Foo and the sound five were floating down the river on a totem pole with Gangrene flying above them.

Gangrene lectured the Sound five, "You call yourselves Orochimaru's best? That was pathetic. My partner General Midori would be hanging his head in shame."

"Oh, shut up." Tayuya called.

"We all blew it. Let us hope Master Tarakudo does not banish us." Hak said in worry.

"All I know is that this wasn't my fault." Kidomaru said.

Right on cue Tarakudo emerged from a fish, "What is not your fault?" They panicked at the surprising arrival, "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Long story short. Captain Black is wearing the mask that holds General Midori." Gangrene explained.

"The Captain Black?" Tarakudo gasped.

"That would be the one. What's so special about him?" Jirobo asked.

"Because we finally have a man on the inside." Tarakudo smirked.

Meanwhile back at Section 13, the Agents were stunned at seeing Captain Black's face and so were the Ponies.

"Captain Black, are you okay? Your face." Rarity asked.

"Relax, Rarity, it's just a mask." he assured her.

"Does it come off?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Ooooh! Can I get one too?" Pinkie asked in excitement.

"Why would I want it off?" Captain Black started doing some acrobatic stunts and propelled himself up onto a catwalk before doing a hand stand on the railing with one hand.

The Chan Clan and the Xiaolin Monks were watching as well as the Agents, "He's peppy." Raimundo noticed.

"But he doesn't seem evil." Jackie added.

"Mai, Uncle, Camille. I don't suppose either of you know the reason why?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Captain Black's inherit goodness is keeping the darkness within the mask at bay. But only for the moment." Uncle explained.

"We need to remove the mask. I have the base potion ready but without the spell ingredient the removal potion is useless." Camille glared at Tohru who looked sheepish.

"Until we remake the potion, we must make sure Captain Black does not summon any Shadowkhan." Mai added.

"And to remake the potion we must acquire more spell ingredient." Uncle put in.

"Then you all go and find that ingredient. We'll keep Captain Black entertained." Twilight ordered.

"And I gotta take the Xiaolin Monks back to the temple to drop off the Locator Compass. The Shen Gong Wu we just found." Dojo noted.

"Locator compass?" Rainbow asked.

Dojo opened the scroll and explained, "The Locator Compass allows the user to locate anything they want when they need it the most."

"Then we will use it to locate more Rare Seaweed for Mask Removal spell." Uncle insisted.

"May we borrow the shen-gong-wu?" Tohru asked.

"Of course friends. It's for a good cause and we will join you to locate the removal ingredient." Omi offered.

"We must go at once!" Uncle ordered. Uncle Tohru Mai and the Xiaolin Dragons went to go get the mask removal ingredient.

Meanwhile the alarm flashed, as an Agent typed in the commands, "Code blue three. Three dozen tourists have been abducted and are on Alcatraz Island. Let's move."

The agents went to move only for Captain Black to stop them, "No need. I got this one."

"You sure about that, Captain?" Twilight asked in worry.

"At least take Carol and Camille as back up." Rarity insisted.

"Don't think I'll need them." He took off.

Over on Alcatraz Island, Captain Black had made his way into the prison and was following the voice to where the prisoners were being held.

Meanwhile Jackie had followed the captain to the Island and had entered the prison, "Hi, Jackie."

Jackie jumped in shock once again seeing Jade, "Jade, you are supposed to stay with Fluttershy."

"I got bored."

Meanwhile Captain Black had followed the voice to see a red floating head in a prison cell, "Oh, Captain Black, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Tarakudo; King of all Shadowkhan. You may bow.

"The only king I bow to is Elvis. And I don't see you wearing blue suede shoes." Captain Black answered.

"And I don't see you wearing your mask at full throttle. But I can help you unleash its true potential." Tarakudo tempted.

"No deal, helium head."

"Oh, well, plan b." Tarakudo returned to regular size revealing the Sound 5 and the Dark Hand Thugs. Captain Black got into a stance.

"T.K, you sure you got a plan?" Finn asked.

"We can't beat him." Ratso added.

"Oh, don't worry," Tarakudo then used his mental powers to bind metal around Captain Black and levitate him into the air, "Now watch as the good captain gets in touch with his dark side."

The Captain struggled, until he started concentrating, and spoke into his walkie talkie, "This is Black I need back up now."

Suddenly as if hearing his command shadows started coming together and rising up were Shadowkhan. Giant brutish Shadowkhan that looked like sumo wrestlers.

"Shadowkhan." Jackie gasped.

"Big ones." Jade added in equal shock.

The Sumo Shadowkhan assisted their new master by unbinding him and fought the Enforcers who didn't stand a chance. Hak attempted to punch one. He got it in the gut, but the Shadowkhan didn't even flinch or move. Hak cried as he waved his hand around in pain. The Shadowkhan then flicked its finger and sent Hak flying clear through a wall.

Black spoke back into his walkie talkie, "Black, here. Cancel that back up."

Jackie and Jade were stunned as Camille and Carol showed up, "What's going on guys?" Carol asked.

Camille saw the Shadowkhan, "Jackie, didn't Mai and Uncle tell you not to let Captain Black Summon his Shadowkhan?!"

Before Jackie could answer, Captain Black approached with his new army, "Guys, I think I could get used to this."

Meanwhile Black's new army was taking the enforcers and the Sound 5 away, "You have the right to remain busted." Jade told them.

"This is very bad." Jackie said in worry.

"I knew we should've had Tohru stay behind. He's the only one who can grapple with these guys head to head." Camille said.

Meanwhile Hak Foo had managed to swim to the beach and get onto dry land. Tarakudo emerged from the sand, "These midday swims are getting to be quite the habit with you aren't they, Hak Foo?"

"Master, our partners have been captured. We have failed." he pleaded for forgiveness.

"Calm down. By summoning his Shadowkhan, Black has sealed his promotion from captain to demon general. And Gangrene is already in Section 13 even as we speak."

True to, for in Section 13 Gangrene had somehow managed to sneak his way inside after the Sumo Khan had let him in. He could see the place was full of Sumo Khan.

Meanwhile, Jackie, Jade, Carol, Camille, and the Mane Six were also surprised as well, "Where are the agents?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, this place is usually crawling with them." Pinkie added.

Black answered, "Mandatory leave of absence. Meet the next generation of law enforcement everyone."

"Well, they do have the muscle for the job." Rainbow admitted.

"But they're ninjas," Clay reminded her, "Captain Black, listen to reason."

"I have been listening. And it's telling me all I need to know." he answered, and walked away leaving them confused.

"Where is Uncle?" Jackie asked.

In the Skyship above the sea, Uncle, Carl, and Seth were putting on diving gear while Omi had the Gills of Himachi so they could get more rare seaweed.

"Here is where we will find more rare seaweed for Removal spell." Uncle explained.

"I hate fish." Tohru voiced his discomfort.

"That's why we're having you watch the ship." Omi answered.

"Come on, guys." Raimundo ordered.

"Gills of Hamachi." Omi announced. And the monks suddenly became fish like and dove into the sea. Seth Uncle and Carl joined them as they began gathering the seaweed.

Back at Section 13, Jackie and the others were discussing, "If General Midori's spirit keeps talking to Captain Black who knows what he'll tell him next." Camille said.

"Perhaps we should keep him here till Uncle gets back. What could possibly happen?" Fluttershy asked.

Suddenly they saw Shadowkhan bringing in innocent people, "Okay it seems that the mask is affecting Captain Black's chi." Applejack said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's only a matter of time before he remembers that the other Oni Masks are still in the vault." Twilight noted.

They heard the sound of a vault opening up, "Rainbow Dash get to the vault and grab the masks before Captain Black puts them on the faces of Oakley, Ratso and Chow." Camille ordered.

Rainbow took off and saw the Captain about to take the masks, only to tackle him away, "Captain Black, what the buck is wrong with you? You only have one face."

"Yes, but that's why I must recruit others to help me rid this city, if not this entire world of crime." Captain Black declared.

"The Captain Black I know would never do such a thing." Rainbow stated.

"The Captain Black you know is on permanent vacation." he replied.

Jade then rushed in to the vault and grabbed the Tiger Talisman, "Well, he's about to catch the next flight back." Jade then used the Tiger Talisman on Captain Black and separated his Light Half from his Dark Half.

Light Captain Black spoke, "Haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Your other self isn't yourself either." Rainbow added.

The two Captain Blacks looked at each other in surprise, before the dark one bolted out with the Oni masks, "Now what?" Light Captain Black inquired.

"Hello?" Rainbow asked rhetorically, as she grabbed the Pig, Ox and Rabbit Talismans.

"The others are occupied and Uncle's MIA so it's up to us." Jade explained.

Dark Captain Black showed up with the Oni Masks ready to present them to Oakley, Ratso and Chow as Gangrene was present.

"Well done, Black. Now put on a happy face." Gangrene ordered.

"Gladly." The Dark Captain Black answered. Before he could present them with the masks, Jade using the Rabbit talisman zipped in and snatched them.

"Shadowkhan, get Avarona, Raptor, and Shard in here now and catch that brat!" Gangrene ordered. The Shadowkhan went to do just that

Jade pulled to a halt, as the Shadowkhan were about to grab her only to be tackled by Rainbow Dash while using the Ox talisman for that extra bit of strength.

Meanwhile Jackie and Light Captain Black, along with Carol, Camille, and the rest of the Mane Six had their hands and hooves full with the swarms of Shadowkhan that Avarona, Shard, and Raptor had summoned.

"These things are like walls." Twilight said, as she tried blasting them.

"These brutes need to learn manners." Rarity added.

Jackie dodge and blocked attacks from the Sumo Khan but it was like defending attacks from steel, "Where is Uncle when you need him?"

Outside of Section 13 Uncle, Seth, Tohru, Carl, and the Xiaolin Dragons were walking, "Quickly. Did you bring the Changing Chopsticks to shrink Tohru?" Uncle inquired.

"You bet." Dojo answered, as he used them on Tohru and the Monks as the team got into the Elevator to get into Section 13.

Meanwhile Captain Black's Dark Half was duking it out with his light half and winning, "Come on, even you must know we shouldn't fight like this." Light Captain Black asked.

Dark Captain Black jumped up and drop kicked Light Captain Black, "I'm embarrassed that we're even related to you."

Light Captain Black groaned before Tohru handed him the Mask Removal Potion. Omi dropped in before the Dark Captain Black, "Dark Captain Black, surrender now or prepare to face a humiliating defeat."

"Let's be honest, has anyone you've ever said that too actually obeyed you?" he asked.

Light Captain Black jumped in, "No but it makes for a very good distraction." he punched his dark half. Light Captain Black then began pulling on the mask until he removed it. The Sumo khan vanished

"You may have defeated the Sumo Khan but I can still summon them at will." Gangrene reminded them.

"Guess again, Gangrene." Camille casted teleportation spell sending him, Avarona, Shard, and Raptor out of the Base.

"All right!" Rainbow cheered.

Light Captain Black spoke to the Dark Half, "I know we've been at each other's necks, but friends?"

The two shook on it as the Tiger Talisman fused them back together. Captain Black picked up General Midori's Mask, and handed it to Jade, "You might want to add this to your collection, Jade."

"And good thing we got the others safe, and the Enforcers and Sound 5 are still in custody... Aren't they?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not. They must've escaped during the battle." Carol explained.

"Well, at least we still got the masks." Jade reminded them. The group chuckled at that as they geared up for the next adventure.


	8. Enter the Tokyo Terrors

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura the Tokyo Terror Queen or the Tokyo Terrors. They are owned by ThomasZoey3000 and seen in his All New Railway Series Shuffle series. Talk to him about them alright. The only thing I do own are my original Characters. Thank you that is all.

**Enter the Tokyo Terrors**

Over in Tokyo Ursula was grumbling dreadfully, "Ursula, you okay?" Silvia asked nervously.

"Do I look ok to you?!" Ursula snapped.

"No you don't, cousin, and we lost 4 Oni Masks. The one that has yet to reveal itself is the Mask that contains Ikazuki, Your Partner and you don't want to lose him to our enemies do you?"

"No. Especially Tarakudo. Ikazuki was not only my partner, but the closest of the generals to Tarakudo."

"Which means we need a plan and we'll need some help. Finn! Jack Spicer!" Silvia called.

The two approached, "Yes, Silvia?" Jack asked.

"Find the Leader of the Tokyo Terrors and tell her that Mindy and I want a word with her." Silvia ordered.

"Yes. You can count on us." Finna saluted.

"With my connections and resources, finding them will be no trouble." Jack assured her.

"And one more thing. When Tarakudo senses Ikazuki's Mask. One of you is to place it on your face right away." Ursula ordered.

"Ooh, the chance to control an army of Shadowkhan. I've always wanted that ability." Jack said excitedly. He envisioned himself standing before an army of Shadowkhan while he was dressed as a dictator.

"Don't fuck this up! Now go!" Ursula ordered. The two nodded and took their leave.

On the Imperial Dragon Railway, a JNR 9600 2-8-0 Consolidation named Otis was puffing along but he was starting to feel the stress. He had been given Chain and Buffer Couplings so as to take the British Rolling Stock but he was wiped out.

Otis panted to his driver, "That was very hard work. I'm wiped. I need some help."

His driver answered, "I think it may be your tubes. I'll have a word with Mai and Mr. Shiba when we get back."

"Thank you, sir." So Otis managed to puff back to the yards and at the end of the Day he found Mai and Mr. Shiba.

"You okay, Otis?" Mai asked.

Mr. Shiba looked concerned, "You don't look so good."

"I think it's my tubes."

"I see. I'll have Richard tow you to the works and then we'll have that S100 Tank do your work." Mai said.

"No offense but while he's strong I'm not sure he may be enough." Otis said.

Mr. Shiba said, "Again that is correct. I'll go have a word with the Fat Controller and ask him if I can borrow an Engine or three to help out."

"Somehow I get the feeling that we're gonna need all the help we can get." Mai believed. Mr. Shiba nodded in agreement.

Richard arrived and got ready to tow Otis to the works. Mr. Shiba spoke, "While you're there Richard tell the Tokyo Works Manager to send the S100 that they have there."

"Yes sir." Richard replied. Richard then towed Otis to the works.

Mr. Shiba then turned to see Lena the BR Standard Class 4 2-6-0 Mogul, "Lena, while Otis is in the Works I'll need you to work with Courtney and Otis' substitute, the S100 Tank that Espio and Akiza found while they were in North America."

"As you wish." Lena answered.

"Mordred, I'll need you to take a late night goods train to Omiya." Mai requested.

Mordred the London and South Western H15 Mixed Traffic Engine then spoke, "Consider it done."

"With this things should be back on track." Mr. Shiba said.

"Sir. If I may speak it would be too soon to think that things would be on track. The Forces of Darkness could be plotting a new scheme as we speak." Mordred noted. Mordred didn't know how right he was.

Late that night, Jack Spicer and Finn found the hideout of the Tokyo Terrors, "This is the Place, Jack." Finn asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Just as my source told me," The duo then went inside the hideout which was an old abandoned warehouse. Once they got in they ran into the guards, "We're here to speak with the big guy."

"We have a message for your leader from Mindy." Finn added.

The guard called over, "Boss. We got some messengers that want a word with you."

"Send them in." A voice instructed.

"Let's go." The Guards then took Finn and Jack to the back room where they could see a 20 year old girl wearing a dark red shirt and dark blue jeans with streaks in them.

"So where is the boss?" Jack asked.

The girl answered, "You're looking at her. I'm Sakura the Terror Queen and leader of the Tokyo Terrors."

"Well, Terror Queen. I'm Jack Spicer; evil boy genius, and this is Finn of the Dark Hand."

"Looking good, your highness." Finn clicked his tongue and winked.

"Spare me the details. Now who sent you here?"

"Mindy. She said it's important you hear her out." Jack explained.

"She also says that she knows your cousins and she can help you out." Finn added.

"I'm listening."

Jack continued, "You see we're on a hunt for legendary Oni masks with the power to control shadowkhan ninjas. But there's also another group out to get them, and they stand for everything we're against."

"And it's only a matter of time before they come looking for you guys as well. So we can take you and your gang to a safe house that we built that overlooks the city." Finn added.

"Your offer intrigues me. But for this to work I'll need you to take me to Mindy herself. We'll set up a meeting tomorrow night."

"You got it. We'll even send over one of our dragon friends." Finn said.

"Where should we meet?" Jack asked.

"Meet me at the Town Library."

"Will do." Jack and Finn left.

Over with Mordred he was being oiled up for his evening train but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, "I know this feeling means something."

Mordred's Driver spoke, "Perhaps you're right and if that is the case then I have a terrible feeling that whatever is gonna happen begins tomorrow." Both sighed. Mordred was then coupled up to his goods train as he steamed away to Omiya where he would be spending the night in the local sheds.

Meanwhile back in Crime Incorporated's Japanese Lair which was overlooking the city, Mindy, Ursula, and Silvia were having a word with Finn and Jack.

"Did you give the leader of the Tokyo Terrors the Message?" Silvia inquired.

"We did. We're set to meet tomorrow night at the Town Library." Jack explained.

"And we told her that one of the dragons would take her." Finn added.

"Since this is my department I will take Sakura to the Library." Silvia offered. Jack and Finn nodded.

"Now get some sleep. We're gonna be busy tomorrow." Ursula instructed, as the two turned in.

Next Morning, Mai and Mr Shiba were having a conversation with Prince Zuko and the Fat Controller via Magic Circle, "So as you can see, Otis is sill and I got a call saying that he'll need more repairs than they thought. Would it be possible if I could borrow an engine or three to help out?' Mr. Shiba inquired.

The Fat Controller answered, "I'll make the arrangements and see who's available."

"Thank you very much. We need all the help we can get." Mai said.

Zuko spoke up, "Though we can tell you that Thomas is available. We just need to look for two more engines."

"Quite so." The Fat Controller agreed.

So Zuko and the Fat Controller looked through the Time Tables and they found two other engines, "Hank and Murdoch don't have anything to do for a while. We'll send them over." Zuko said.

"Thank you, sir." Mr. Shiba thanked him.

"It's no problem at all." The Fat controller assured him. So the arrangements were made and Mr. Shiba and Mai ended the conversation with Zuko and the Fat Controller.

Meanwhile Hank was taking a Stopping Passenger Service when Zeng the Goose arrived, "Oh, finally I made it."

"Howdy, Zeng. What's up?"

"Just on a message delivery, Hank."

Hank's Driver asked, "I take it the message is for us?"

"Precisely."

Hank's Fireman spoke, "We better go see what Zuko and the Fat Controller want." So Hank and his crew headed off for Knapford. Soon they pulled into the station where Murdoch was nearby waiting.

"So Zeng gave you a message too." Murdoch asked.

"More or less." Hank answered.

"I'm glad you both could make it. Where is Thomas?" Zuko inquired.

"He should be here momentarily." Murdoch answered.

Right on cue Thomas steamed in, "Sorry for the wait."

The Fat Controller spoke, "Glad you could make it. We've got a problem. Mr. Shiba is having Otis overhauled and repaired. He asked to borrow you three to pick up the slack till Otis is restored."

"He's also worried about an attack by the Armada and so is Mai." Zuko added.

"I see." Thomas said in concern.

"There is one thing I need to bring up," Murdoch added. They all looked at him waiting for an answer, "While I'm fair to everyone Thomas told me that the only diesel Mr Shiba has on the Imperial Dragon Railway is Daichi. That could be a problem if the railway starts to run low on Coal."

"So what are you saying?" Hank asked.

"I think Mr Shiba needs a Steam Engine that can burn Oil or he needs to get another Diesel." Murdoch explained.

"That's right." Thomas confirmed.

Zuko spoke, "I'll be sure to bring that up with him and Mai as soon as we speak to them again. In the meantime let's get Hank and Murdoch loaded onto a ship to go to Tokyo. Thomas since you're a Tank Engine I can have you sent by plane to Tokyo."

"Thank you, sir." Thomas thanked him.

So the arrangements were made as Hank and Murdoch headed to Knapford Harbor to get loaded onto the Ship as Thomas left for the Airport. Stafford then went to shunt Hank's coaches out of the way.

Meanwhile in Japan, Courtney was working with the New S100 Tank known as Ezekiel and it was fortunate that she had been given Chain and Buffer Couplings so as to work with Otis. Right now Courtney was asking Ezekiel about Otis, "So how is Otis?"

"Well, he's coming along there." Ezekiel answered.

"How soon will he be ready? As you know thanks to the Chain and Buffer rolling stock I can fill the role of mixed traffic Branchline Engine I was always meant for."

"Okay then. On the other hand we had best get back to work. We're supposed to be bringing Coal to the Engines. Otis usually does this but since he's not hear right now it's up to us." And so they got to work.

Meanwhile on the Ship bound for Tokyo, Hank and Murdoch were discussing in the cargo hold about Zuko's decision, "Do you think Zuko made a good choice sending Thomas to Tokyo by plane on his own?" Hank asked.

"I think he'll be fine." Murdoch confirmed.

"He's a tough Tank Engine to have survived up to this point when all of his siblings were scrapped."

"Uh-huh." Murdoch agreed, knowing how bad that sounded. Hank said nothing else as they sailed onwards to Tokyo.

Next morning the fleet of the Imperial Dragon Railway awoke bright and early including the new JR Freight Class HD300 Shunting Engine Toshiro.

Toshiro asked, "So what's the plan, Espio? Usually when Mr Shiba or Mai haven't shown up yet you are usually the one in charge of coming up with a plan."

"Give me a moment." he answered.

" I hope you have one." Elsa replied as Espio continued to ponder.

Daichi spoke, "We may not need one. I could just go get the Coal for you guys. As we are we may run out soon."

Akiza added, "Daichi has a point and I am not going to go get the coal for us. I'm not built for it."

Just then Thomas' whistle could be heard as he was traveling towards them with some British Trucks loaded with Coal and with Mai and Mr Shiba on board, "Hey!" Mr. Shiba called.

Espio greeted him, "Hello, Mr. Shiba. I was going to come up with a plan for today as usual in the event you were late."

"Which Espio usually does ever since the day he was first built." Hiro put in.

"Enough about that. Do we have any Coal?" Aiko inquired.

"We got all the coal you need." Mai confirmed.

Toshiro spoke, "Richard and I had best get to work arranging the trains. I know the Passengers are sure to be cross."

Mr. Shiba said, "Fortunately Aiko still has Chain and Buffer Couplings so you can start off with arranging some empty Iron Ore Cars for Espio to take to the Iron Ore Mine. The Local Tank Engine owned by the mine will have some fresh ones ready for him to bring to the steel mill.

Mai ordered, "Richard, Toshiro. Get moving." The Engines went right to work.

Meanwhile at Crime Incorporated's Japanese Lair, Mindy was in a blue bikini doing some sunbathing as she let the boss of the Japanese Chapter handle affairs for a bit, "Ah, this is the life," Suddenly a shadow fell over her, though she couldn't not properly see who it was due to her tanning goggles, "Whoever the hell is standing in my light better move, or it's a one way ticket to pain, baby!"

Jasmine answered, "Sorry, Mindy. Amanda and I didn't know you were tanning at this time of the day."

"Oh, Jasmine. I wasn't expecting you."

Jasmine was wearing a yellow robe and a matching Yellow Bikini, "Well, I was doing some of the technical work and talking with Ryo's cousin Alexis. It turns out Alexis is leader of the West Coast Terrors and they're a White Collar gang."

"You don't say."

"I do say. In the meantime Amanda's in town taking care of a few things and talking with some of the locals to learn about the town. She'll meet us back here in an hour. By the way can I join you? I could use a good tan."

Mindy answered, "Take a load off." So Jasmine took off her robe and joined Mindy in tanning.

Meanwhile Amanda was in town at a School known as Verbina Academy and she was having a talk with some of the boys there and she was dressed in Japanese clothes, So you guys are a fan club perhaps?"

One boy answered, "That's right. We're Kaede's fan club. The Knights of Kissy Kaede otherwise known as the KKK."

"Not the American KKK with the white sheets, right?" Amanda asked hopefully.

A second boy answered, "No we are not the guys with the white sheets."

"Oh, thank God." Amanda sighed in relief.

The first one continued, "We have to explain that to people who don't get it. Anyway there's this guy Rin Tsuchimi and we'd like to teach him a lesson."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"We were thinking of manure." a third boy suggested.

"Smelly choice."

"Want to help us?" the first boy asked.

The second added, "We have a good plan on where to begin?"

"Lead the way." Amanda instructed. So the boys led Amanda to Rin Tsuchimi's house.

Meanwhile on the Imperial Dragon Railway, Akiza was the one doing Commuter Duties today. She grumbled dreadfully as she felt it was well below her abilities, "Why couldn't Mai and Mr. Shiba give Chihiro Commuter Train Duty today?"

Akiza's Driver answered, "Because Chihiro has Garbage train duty today."

"Still, this is beneath me." Akiza grumbled.

Akiza's Fireman spoke, "Just be glad you're working with that set of Southern Pacific Daylight Coaches that we found and we were able to take back with us during our stint in America. Besides Mr. Shiba is also looking into getting another engine to cover this so you can return to the Sub Mainline duties you were designed for."

"Please tell me he gets one soon. Now I know how Elsa felt about being demoted to Commuter duty until her abilities grew back."

Akiza's Fireman spoke, "We must be patient, Akiza."

Lead Daylight Coach spoke up, "Your Fireman is right, Akiza. We've waited a long time to be back in service and we were given to you as your very own coaches."

"Yeah I know." she answered. Akiza then went back to work taking great care of her Daylight coaches.

Meanwhile Chihiro was doing garbage duty which involved collecting garbage and waste from businesses and then taking it to the local incinerators, "Ugh. I'm gonna need a lot of scrubbing after this to get the stench out."

Chihiro's Driver spoke, "It's not the cleanest or the most glamorous job but somebody has to do it."

Thomas who was working with Layla Nodoka and Ayumi spoke next, "He's right, Chihiro, and if you want a real stench then try fish."

"I think I'd take my chance with the garbage, thank you."

Thomas answered, "Wise choice."

Speaking of smelly pranks, Amanda was busy leading Kaede Fuyou's fan Club to Rin's house where they were putting the plan of dumping manure upon Rin into place.

The first boy spoke, "So explain your ideas to the plan we made for the manure upon Rin?"

Amanda began, "Simple. We plant the manure above his houses door. Get him to answer it, and when he's under it, it falls on him."

"Let's put this plan into action." the first said. So they started setting everything up.

"Why don't you ring the doorbell, Ms. Amanda?" The second boy offered.

"Alright I will." Amanda went to ring the doorbell before hiding in the bush with the boys.

They waited as they saw the door open. The minute the door opened and Rin stepped out the Manure fell upon him. Sure enough he screamed that sounded like a girls. Amanda and Kaede's fanclub laughed loudly and bolted for it before anybody could notice, "That was funny." the first boy laughed.

"You said it. It was priceless." The second agreed.

"Thank you, Amanda, for helping us out." The third boy thanked her.

"Don't worry about it. Now how about a round of milkshakes on me?" Kaede's Fan Club cheered at that idea as they went to go get milkshakes.

Meanwhile Espio was going to the Iron Ore Mine with a long line of empty American Iron Ore Cars. Espio's driver who was a female spoke up, "Espio, is something up?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just things."

Espio's Fireman asked, "Like what Mordred said earlier?"

"Yep and if what Mordred says is true then we could be in for a rough ride."

Espio's Driver answered, "We must not lose our focus."

"You're right. For now we have to meet Isa at the Mines. He'll be expecting us." So Espio continued onwards to the Iron Mines and they met up with Isa an American GP7 owned by the Iron Ore Mine.

Isa spoke, "Hello, Espio. I got your loaded Iron Ore Cars ready to go. But you look a bit more concerned than usual?"

"I have a lot on my mind from what Mordred said."

"The Black Engine of the King Arthur Class? Seriously? I'm surprise he hasn't acted like his name sake."

Isa's Driver spoke firmly, "That's enough, Isa. What have I told you about making comments about others before meeting them?"

Isa sighed, "Not to judge without getting to know them first hand."

"Good engine. Now let's get to work."

So Espio's crew uncoupled him from the empty trucks allowing Isa to take them away to be loaded up with Iron Ore while Espio was coupled up to the loaded trucks as he headed to the Steel Mill. Work continued as usual on the Imperial Dragon Railway until the Sun began to set and night fell.

At Crime Incorporated's Lair, Mindy was preparing to go for her meeting with Sakura of the Tokyo Terrors. She looked at her reflection and smiled, "I'm ready."

Silvia took Mindy to the Town Library where Sakura the Terror Queen was waiting, "So you're Mindy; leader of Crime Incorporated. And you're Silvia one of the Nine Dragons among the Dragon League of Nine."

"That is us." Mindy confirmed. They bowed their heads in respect.

Sakura bowed her head back in respect, "So Jack Spicer and Finn told me that you both wanted to see me?"

"They did and we even brought along Jack Spicer." Silvia added.

"I see."

Mindy spoke, "Anyway we need your help. We'd like to form a partnership with the Tokyo Terrors."

"Hmm. And what pray tell could Crime Incorporated want with the Tokyo Terrors that's got them to make such a request?"

Jack began, "We need you to cause a distraction for our enemies that will allow us to track Ikazuki's mask with little trouble. We can have Emperor Mavro back you up with an Armada fleet."

"So what do you say, Sakura? Do you accept?" Finn asked.

"I accept but on a couple of conditions."

"Name them." Mindy said.

"In the event me and my gang are captured you are to have the best lawyers in japan bail us out and defend us."

"Deal." Mindy promised.

"I'm not done yet. That is only the first. I have two more."

"Continue."

"My parents raised me to take over their mob gangs but I have other plans. I want you to find somebody else to take my place."

"We have somebody available for the position." Jack answered.

"And make sure my annoying sister Yoshida stays out of my way."

"We have that one covered. Devina can make sure she has nightmares for all time." Silvia assured.

"Then I accept your offer and alliance."

"Then let's shake on it." Mindy said.

So Sakura and Mindy shook on the alliance, "This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sakura smirked.

Just then Jack's watch began beeping, "A new shen gong wu has revealed itself. It is the Geno Scroll."

"Explain to us this one, Jack." Mindy ordered. Jack's watch showed the details as they read it.

"So this one can reveal anybody's ancestry just by saying the name of the person the user is thinking of?" Sakura asked.

"And here's more good news. It's right here in the town Library." Jack added.

"Lead the way, Jack." Mindy ordered. So Jack led the team into the town Library.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple the Monks were on Dojo's back as they were heading to Japan, "I can't believe the Geno Scroll had to activate at this time of the night." Rai began.

"What've you got to complain about? I'm the one doing the flying here." Dojo reminded him.

"Perhaps we should've gotten Ty Lee to fly. At least she doesn't complain about duties like this." Kimiko suggested.

"But Ty Lee is a girl." Omi injected. Kimiko gave him a glare with fire in her eyes.

"Perhaps it's best to watch it, little buddy." Clay suggested.

After some more flying Dojo made it to the Imperial Dragon Railway Sheds. he yawned, "Sorry, guys. I'm still tired. You're on your own from here. I need my sleep." Right on cue Dojo fell asleep.

"Don't worry about it, buddy. Get some sleep. We've got the Locator Compass to help us.' Clay said.

So Raimundo activated the compass. The Compass led the Monks to the town Library where the Shen Gong Wu was located, "Looks like we'll have to break into the library and steal the scroll to keep it out of the wrong hands." Rai said.

"Breaking into a library. It sounds most dishonorable." Omi said unsure.

"Omi does have a point y'all. Then again we can't let those varmints get the Wu." Clay added.

"Perhaps we should get Camille to handle this. She does come from a long line of Master Thieves who only steal from Criminals, thugs and villains." Kimiko suggested.

"Good point." Rai admitted.

"Either way we have to do something." Clay noted.

"Clay's right we better go." Kimiko said.

So the Monk's went into the library and to their surprise the security alarms didn't activate, "No security. Guess we're that good." Rai said confidently.

Kimiko wasn't convinced, "Something isn't right. Mr. Shiba mentioned that his father helped install the security system in here. It would give even Camille a hard time."

"Then why did they not trigger?" Omi asked.

Clay realized it, "Cause some varmit disabled it."

"But who?" Rai wondered.

"Who else? Jack Spicer." Kimiko answered.

Jack's voice came, "Ya got that right, Xiaolin Losers!" Jack had his helibot on and was joined by Mindy, Sakura, and Silvia, "I brought the babe-brigade with me."

"Jack Spicer. Surrender the Geno Scroll or prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi ordered.

"What's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah. No!"

"Now we make our exit." Mindy said. Right on cue, Silvia Sakura and Mindy left as Jack summoned Jack bots to distract the heroes.

The Monks then attacked the Jack Bots using their abilities but in doing so the bad guys escaped with the Geno Scroll, "They got away!" Rai grunted.

"We better make tracks before the cops find out." Kimiko added.

"Wouldn't making tracks give us away?" Omi asked in confusion.

Raimundo slapped his forehead, "It means we better leave before the cops find out. Golden Tiger Claws." Raimundo tore a hole in the scenery, and the monks escaped through it.

The next morning, the cops were on the scene of the Crime as the Curator reported some late night vandalism. Mai and Mr. Shiba were there as well since they had an idea as to what happened.

"No doubt about it." Mai said.

"This has the Forces of Darkness written all over it." Mr. Shiba agreed.

The lead officer spoke, "So you think these Forces of Darkness are responsible for last night's theft and vandalism?"

"That's what we're telling you officer." Mai confirmed.

"I'd bet my life on it." Mr. Shiba added.

"I see your point. I'll need more than that though to convince a jury before I make an arrest."

"Yes, officer."

Just then one of the other officers came by and spoke, "Sir, everything is accounted for accept for one item. A Scroll that had Chinese Designs on it."

Mai and Mr. Shiba grew concerned as they had an idea as to what the stolen scroll looked like, "We have reason to believe that the item stolen was a powerful artifact." Mai said.

"Really?" The lead officer asked.

"Yes we do, sir." Mr. Shiba nodded.

"And what kind of artifact is this?" the second officer asked.

"A Scroll that'll reveal the ancestry of anyone the user wants." Mai explained.

"Are you serious?" he asked rhetorically.

"You sound like we're crazy." Mr. Shiba said.

Before the officers could comment they got a phone call, "Hello?"

A civilian spoke, "Thank god you're there. We've got a problem. We're being robbed by the Tokyo Terrors. We're on board a JNR C60 and-" Before the civilian could finish the line suddenly went dead.

"Hello? Hello?!"

Mai spoke, "Mr. Shiba. Let's move."

"Agreed. Nobody robs one of my engines and gets away with it!" Mai and Mr. Shiba took to the Skies to go find the robbers.

Meanwhile Elsa had been attacked after her whistle was shot off of her and her crew were being held at gunpoint. Elsa's Driver who was a female and a rough and tough tomboy was speaking to the Fireman.

Elsa's Driver spoke, "When we got back to working with Elsa we never expected to deal with this."

"What's the saying, 'always expect the unexpected'?" the fireman asked.

Meanwhile the Tokyo Terrors with help from Avarona were robbing the Terrified Passengers, "Hand over all your money, jewelry and watches or Perish!" The passengers terrified started doing what they were told.

"Now this is a Train Robbery, Sakura. All we need to do now is bolt for it before that blasted Dragon Mai shows up." Mindy said.

Mai suddenly popped in, "Say the name and she shall appear!"

"I thought you said you'd help, Avarona." Sakura said.

"Calm down it's covered. Shadowkhan. Attack Mai and her rider!" The Shadowkhan went at it, "And now we take our leave."

Mindy, Avarona, Sakura and the Tokyo Terrors left as they jumped into a lorry and bolted for it but not before Avarona sent numerous ice shards to hit Elsa hard.

"Get back here you cowards!" Mai shouted.

"Mai, calm down. We've got bigger problems like tending to Elsa. She's traumatized from the robbery."

"Yes, sir," Mr. Shiba was right Elsa was terrified after having been shot at and robbed, "So what should we do?"

Mr. Shiba answered, "We take Elsa to the Tokyo Works and get her looked at for damage. I'll have Akiza take over her duties until she recovers."

"All right." Mai replied. While Mr. Shiba called for Yang to take Elsa to the works he also called for Aiko to take Elsa's passengers to the station.

At the hideout of the Tokyo Terrors the bad guys were discussing the robbery, "It all went perfectly." Avarona said.

"Aside from that blasted Dragon Mai!" Sakura growled.

"Oh, never mind her." Avarona brushed it off.

"Yeah we can get rid of Mai." Mindy assured.

"You two are very sure of yourselves in this matter." Sakura noticed.

"That's what happens when you have an entire Armada fleet at your fingertips." Mindy answered.

"I see."

"Even so let's have the Armada trash the city." Avarona suggested.

"Excellent." Mindy smirked. So the trio went to the Gigant Horse to have the Armada attack.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo Works the manager was shocked at the damage Elsa had taken from the robbery, "This could take some time." the manager said.

"Physically Elsa will recover but how long will it take for her to recover her confidence?' Mr. Shiba asked.

"That all depends on her."

"For now as soon as she's repaired we're putting her on Smaller Passenger Runs." Mai said.

"Yeah at least I won't be shot at then." Elsa said.

"You just rest up, Elsa." Mr. Shiba instructed.

"Hank and Murdoch should be here soon." Mai added.

"Yes, sir." Elsa said.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we must get back to work." Mr. Shiba said.

"Then please do. The employes and I are gonna be busy retoring Elsa. Fortunately all she needs is a new whistle." The manager added. The two nodded and took their leave.

Meanwhile at the Iron Ore mine word had gotten to Isa about what happened, "If this keeps up me and the other industry engines will have to make the deliveries ourselves." Isa said.

Isa's driver spoke, "And this will throw the whole schedule off course."

"I don't even want to think about what will happen if Zhao tells the Arkeyan Sorcerer king about this."

Isa's Driver replied, "Let's just focus on the matter at hand."

"You're right." So they continued on.

Meanwhile Thomas was working with Layla Nodoka and Ayumi this time on commuter duties as Elsa was in the shops and Akiza was doing Elsa's work. Little did they know that the Armada was getting ready to attack.

Suddenly lasers were shooting out of the sky. "What the hell was that?" Ayumi gasped.

"Some kind of light show?" Layla asked.

"Thomas, what's going on up there?" Nodoka asked.

"The Armada is attacking!" Everyone was in a panic.

In the Gigant Horse the leaders of the Armada and Warstar were watching the destruction, "This is how my brother Vekar opened his first salvo. Let's send in Headridge and the X-Borgs." Vrak ordered.

"Already did." Oakley answered.

"Excellent." Vrak laughed.

Meanwhile in the City, Headridge was already leading the X-Borgs and Brusiers in causing havoc as the Tokyo Terrors and the Dark Hand Thugs were already robbing banks and looting from the Gold reserve.

"Now this is an Epic Crime Spree." Finn said.

"Even better than Valmont's sprees." Ratso added.

"You said it." Chow agreed.

"Enough gawking. We're here to cause havoc!" HEadridge ordered. The three nodded and helped the rest of their forces.

Meanwhile Mr. Shiba was getting phone call after phone call about the damage the Armada was doing to the city, "Yes I know. I've seen the damage for myself and Mai and I will defeat the Armada." Mr. Shiba was starting to get tired from all the phone calls, and suddenly fell face flat on his desk.

"Perhaps we better call in some back up, Mr. Shiba. As in our pals from Mahora." Mai suggested.

"Please do so. And get me some aspirin while you're at it."

"Yes sir. Zazu! Get over here."

Zazu flew in, "You called?"

"Fly to Mahora Academy and tell the Dean what's happened."

"As you wish." He flew off.

Meanwhile at Mahora Academy Dustin and Negi were just getting ready for the weekend and discussing plans. Dustin began, "Ok, Negi, here's what I'm thinking. We take Mana, Chizuru, Kaede, and Ayaka out to dinner. Then we have a day out in the city. And finally we come back to the lake in Mahora's forest for night swimming."

"Dustin, you really thought this out haven't you?" Negi asked in amaze.

"Always be prepared for any contingency, my friend. Always be prepared." he answered smugly.

Right on cue a weary Zazu flew right in, "Are you two Negi Springfield and Dustin Bowers?"

"Yes that's us." Negi answered.

Suddenly a crow flew in on Dustin's shoulder and spoke, "Hey, what's going on here, guys... ZAZU! My old chum!" he flew over, "It's been such a long time."

"If it isn't Domino. Of all the birds I could run into. I'm glad it's an old friend." Zazu said in equal joy.

"You know this horn bill, Domino?" Dustin asked.

"Of course, Dustin. Zazu's an old friend of mine. So what's the story, Zaz?" Domino asked.

"If you must know the Armada is attacking Tokyo and most of the City is already a wreck!"

"The Armada?!" The armada gasped.

"Yes the Armada. Mr. Shiba sent me to find you."

"What is this Armada?" Domino asked.

Dustin explained, "The armada is an invading force that's been giving us trouble around here some time ago. You were off South at the time."

"Dang, I missed a lot." The crow cursed.

"If we don't hurry I have a feeling you'll miss a lot more. Let's go!" Zazu ordered.

"Shouldn't we get some of the girls?" Negi suggested.

"Don't worry, if things get too much for us, we'll summon them with our cards." Dustin replied.

"Ok." Negi used his staff and flew off followed by Dustin.

Meanwhile the Armada continued to lay waste to Tokyo as they were about to attack Thomas and Rob his passengers till some X-Borgs got shot at. They looked and saw Negi and Dustin arrive.

"Hey, borgy's! Miss us?" Dustin called. The X-Borgs and Brusiers began attacking the two boys.

Negi was using spell after spell to destroy and disable them, while Dustin was firing off his spirit energy blowing them up. For each X-Borg and Brusier torched two more showed up to take their place.

"They need help." Zazu said.

"Well where are they gonna find it?" Domino asked.

Right on cue more shots were fired and this time it was from a very surprising source, "You called for help?" Came Camille's voice.

The boys turned to see Camille, Seth, Benjamin, Michelle, Mira and a new boy with them as they were staring down the X Borgs.

"Impeccable timing, you guys." Dustin said.

"Don't sweat it." Camille answered.

"Who's the new guy?" Negi wondered.

"This is my cousin Richard." Camille answered.

"Well, welcome aboard Rich." Dustin welcomed him.

"Thank you very much, Dustin," Richard thanked him, "Cousin Camille's told me all about you. She spent her days in the states with me and my parents."

"I'd love to hear more later but we've got problems." Negi said.

"Don't worry this is where my cousin and my pals are about to show their new power." Camille said. they transformed int Power Rangers.

Dustin and Negi were in shock, "What the hell just happened?" Dustin gasped.

"They're rangers!" Negi cried.

Mai who had just delivered the asprin to Mr. Shiba showed up, "Looks like Camille's plan worked."

"What plan?" Negi asked.

Mai explained, "Camille, Celestia, Iroh and I went to discuss a plan for this so we went to Gosei who resides in another dimension and he gave us the Megaforce Ranger powers."

Camille continued, "Gosei was going to chose me to lead the team but I told him I knew somebody else for the position."

"Well, we'll need all the power we can." Dustin admitted.

Zazu spoke, "Let's see what they can do."

The Megaforce Rangers went to town on the X-Borgs. Negi and Dustin were amazed, "They're incredible." Negi gasped.

"They're kicking ass." Dustin added.

"Well, let's not sit back." Negi said, as he gripped his staff.

"Right." Dusitn agreed, as the two resumed fighting.

"We should get in there too." Camille added.

So Camille and the Dragons joined in the ass kicking until only Headridge was left standing, "And then there was one." Dustin said.

"I think this game is over." Headridge said. Headridge then shot at the heroes only for them to dodge and shot at him with their mega blasters.

"Good one, guys!" Dustin called.

"Let's finish him, guys. Time to combine our weapons." Richard called.

They combined their weapons and aimed it, "Dynamic Victory Charge!" The Rangers called. They fired a powerful blast at Headridge. The blast tore through Headridge and destroyed him on the spot.

In the Gigant Horse Mindy and Jack were watching everything, "Okay nobody told me there would be power rangers." Jack said very confused.

"I am just as surprised." Mindy admitted.

"Let's make him grow. There's no Skyship this time." Jack noticed.

"Agreed." Mindy answered, as Vrak spoke.

"Allow me. Zombats!" The Zombats came down and Headridge grew giant size.

"Camille, how do we fight that? We don't have the Skyship." Michelle realized.

"This is very bad." Negi feared.

"Calm down, guys. Just call the Mechazords." Camille instructed.

The group nodded. They summoned the Gosei Mechazords and combined them to summon the Gosei Great Megazord, "Gosei Great Megazord Ready."

Meanwhile the group was paying attention to the zord battle. Sakura the Terror Queen had taken to leading the Dark hand Thugs in Robbing Thomas' Passengers.

"Take whatever you want, boys." she ordered.

"Score!" Finn, Ratso, and Chow cheered.

Hak Foo grunted, "I only care about the Oni Mask and the power it will grant."

"Your loss." Finn replied, as the three began robbing the passengers but before they could Camille showed up.

"The only thing you'll be taking is a trip to Jail."

"Camille!" The Encforcers gasped.

"Hak Foo get her!" Sakura ordered.

"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo jumped into the air prepared to drop kick Camille who dodged by jumping and landing on Thomas' Cab. Hak Foo continued to attack.

Meanwhile the Enforcers began taking the valuables of the passengers and then bolted for it with Sakura as the Gosei Great Megazord was about to deliver the final blow to Headridge, "That's a Mega Win." Richard called. Negi and Dustin cheered from down below.

Later that evening, the team met up with Mr. Shiba in his office as they explained the devastation that occurred, "You were all very lucky." he began,

"It wasn't luck that we prevailed, Mr. Shiba. It was skill." Camille replied.

"Regardless, there's no question things will only be getting worse."

"Which means we better rebuild and fast. Also we'll need to start rounding up the Tokyo Terrors so as to remove one less threat." Mai added.

"That's right." Mr. Shiba confirmed.

"And I know where to start looking. We check abandoned Warehouses big enough to hold huge street gangs." Benjamin said.

"Good Plan." Mai admitted.

Mr. Shiba spoke, "I'll have the Engines get to work in that and in the mean time I'll look into asking the United States Army Transportation Corp Engines and see if any of their crews know Martial Arts. Zuko told me that Kiva's Driver and Guard knew Martial arts."

"You must have a lot of sources." Dustin said.

"It helps when your mother is a trained Arkeyan Witch from one of the wealthiest families."

"An Arkeyan witch?" Negi asked.

Mai enlightened him, "A female Sorceress of the Arkeyan Empire. The Most powerful civilization of Sorcerers who understood the connection between Magic and Technology."

Camille spoke, "Speaking of Technology. Thomas wanted me to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Mr. Shiba asked.

"He wanted me to tell you that Zuko and the Fat Controller want to bring up something important." Camille said.

"I see."

"For now we better get to work." Mai suggested.

So the team went back to work as they began to clean up the rubble and begin the process of rebuilding Tokyo. Negi and Dustin stayed behind to help them.

Meanwhile in Sakura's hideout, she and the Enforcers were discussing the Epic Crime Spree and attack on the City, "We did a number of damages and robbed multiple people. I'd say it was a decent run." Sakura said.

Hak Foo spoke, "But they have not surrendered and they're beginning to rebuild now. In fact according to the Shadowkhan that Avarona sent in they even plan to begin rebuilding now."

"That ain't good." Ratso said.

"It gets worse. They even plan on capturing Sakura and the Tokyo Terrors." Hak added.

"WHAT?!" Sakura bellowed.

"It's true, Ms. Sakura. But don't worry Master Tarakudo has a plan." Hak assured her.

"And that would be?"

Chow answered, "We'll ambush the heroes and attack them!"

"Interesting."

"Gather your gang together for we attack tonight and do some late night vandalism." Finn said.

Meanwhile on the ship bound for Tokyo, Hank and Murdoch had overheard the Sailors talking about the Armada attack on Tokyo, "I can't believe all that happened." Murdoch said.

Hank answered, "You got that right. The Armada's already on the warpath and they caused more damage than the atomic bomb did in Tokyo."

"Don't even say that. I've seen aftermath vids of what the place looked like after that incident. It wasn't pretty."

"How can you watch videos? You and I are both steam engines." Hank asked.

"My driver and fireman were watching a history show on a portable TV allowing me to watch with them."

"Okay and how bad did the place look?"

"Nothing but destroyed buildings, debris all over and rotting corpses." Murdoch explained.

"It'll be at least another day or so before we get to Tokyo. And we'll be cleaning up for quite a while." Hank said.

"I know." Murdoch agreed.

"Do you think Mr. Shiba needs another diesel aside from Daichi?" Hank asked.

"I do, but Mr. Shiba had best be careful in choosing diesels. The last thing he needs is one that'll cause problems." Hank got the message as the ship continued onward.

Meanwhile at the Iron Ore Mine, Isa was bustling about getting the cars ready for Mr. Shiba's resident D61 to take them away, "That about does it."

"Steve should be here to take the trucks away." her driver said.

Right on cue Steve the Resident D61 arrived, "All ready for you." Isa said.

"Thank you very much. Mr. Shiba's got a massive headache from all the Armada attacks."

"I can imagine." Isa replied.

"How are you and the other industry engines holding up?" Steve asked.

"Well, we're holding." Isa answered.

"I can see that. I'm surprised though that Mr. Shiba's Father found you guys your jobs." Steve said.

Steve's Driver asked, "What did you expect from the Shiba Clan Steve?"

"I expected none the less."

Isa's Driver spoke, "At this point I'd be surprised if the Current head of the Shiba Clan can come up with something else."

Steve's Fireman said, "So would I but we have work to do."

"Indeed I got a run to the Steel Mill and to the Coaling Plan next." Steve said. So they continued on with their work.

Meanwhile Mai was having a conversation with some kids about what just happened, "So let me see if I got this right? Members of your fan club?"

"Dumped Manure upon Rin and had help doing it would be correct Mai. By the way I'm Kaede Fuyou and this is Rin Tsuchimi." a girl explained.

"That's right. And nice to meet you." Mai greeted them.

Kaede had orange hair and wore the Verbina School uniform for females, "Thank you very much, Mai. These are two of my friends. Sia, Princess of the Gods and Nerine Princess of the Demons."

"A pleasure." Mai replied.

"The pleasure is ours, Mai." Sia said.

"But please don't treat us any different than you would treat ordinary people." Nerine requested.

"Of course."

"For now we gotta get the school back in order." Rin said.

"Rin's right. We can't let these Armada creeps beat us." Sia added.

"But my fanclub was able to dump manure on Rin and one of their plans worked. Somebody has to be helping them." Kaede noted.

"This calls for investigating." Mai said.

"We'll try to help in anyway we can." Nerine offered.

"Cool." Mai smiled. So the group split up and began looking into who was helping Kaede's fan club.

Meanwhile Camille and Astral were walking about trying to find places where the Tokyo Terrors could be hiding out, "Are you sure we're looking in the right place?" Camille inquired.

"Absolutely."

"Perhaps we should look at warehouses close to the line?' Camille suggested, "When I was in Crime Incorporated Mindy mentioned that one of her gang members of the Japanese Branch said the hideout of the Tokyo Terrors was in a terrible location. Close to the Railway."

"Sure thing." Astral agreed. So they began checking locations that were abandoned and close to the Imperial Dragon Railway. But so far they had little to no luck.

Meanwhile Chihiro and her driver were puffing along with the last of the Garbage when she and her crew saw something in one of the abandoned warehouses.

"What is that?" her driver asked.

Her fireman answered, "Sounds suspicious. Could it be the hideout of the Tokyo Terrors?"

"Keep quiet. I think I see Avarona in there." Chihiro said.

They kept quiet and tried to see if they could get a better look. They saw that Avarona was having a meeting with Sakura and the Dark Hand Thugs.

"It's them." her fireman gasped.

"Call Mr. Shiba and tell him we found the Tokyo Terrors." Chihiro ordered. The Driver nodded, and used his cellphone to get a word to him.

Meanwhile Mr. Shiba was already getting ready to handle some more paperwork when he got a phone call, "Mr. Shiba speaking."

"Mr. Shiba, we've located Sakura, Avarona, and the Dark Hand Thugs."

"I'll have a team sent over there at once. In the mean time get out of there before you're found." Mr. Shiba ordered.

" Right."

So Mr. Shiba then dialed up the Cops, the King of the Gods, the King of the Demons and contacted Dragon King Iroh to send in some back up.

Over with Chihiro the crew finished the phone call and prepared to bolt for it only to get a rude awakening, "Going somewhere?" Ursula inquired.

They looked nervous, "I think it's time to go." Chihiro said nervously. Chihiro attempted to bolt for it but Ursula had Raptor send Bat Shadowkhan after them. The Driver and Fireman tried to swat them away, but it was useless.

"Pony Power!" The Bat Shadowkhan looked around. Right on cue Pinkie Pie along with Astral and Camille showed up.

"Pinkie Pie, how did you know they'd be here?" Camille asked.

"My Pinkie sense told me."

"Hak Foo!" Ursula called.

"Charging Rhino Flattens Pony!" he charged.

Pinkie stood her ground before holding a cream pie out in front. Hak ended up running face first into the pie. she giggled, "Charging Rhino runs into pie." Hak Foo wiped the pie off and continued his attack.

Meanwhile Astral was doing battle with Ursula and the latter was throwing verbal taunts, "Why do you fight to protect a thief?"

"She's a friend before a thief." Astral replied.

"Then you'll go down with the two bit thief." Ursula blasted Astral with a Water Attack. Astral took the blow but shook it off.

Meanwhile the sounds of the battle had drawn the officers that Mr. Shiba called up, "Officers. Arrest those thugs!" Chihiro ordered.

The Dark Hand tried to bolt for it. The officers tried to give chase but Mindy and Avarona stopped them allowing the Dark Hand Thugs as well as Sakura of the Tokyo terrors to escape on Raptor's back.

"I'm sorry you couldn't capture Sakura of the Tokyo Terrors." Chihiro apologized.

"That's okay, Chihiro. At least we managed to capture the Tokyo terrors themselves." the lead officer replied.

"Which mean she's less of a gang." The Driver said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we were unable to capture Avarona, Mindy or the Dark Hand Thugs." The second officer said, and they face faulted.

Meanwhile Sakura was having a word with Mindy as they were in Ontario Canada, "Do you really think I'll be safe here in Canada?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes you will," Mindy assured, "Its best that you go into hiding. Tarakudo and I will work on breaking your gang out of Jail when they least expect it and then like the phoenix you'll rise from the ashes."

"I'll hold you to it." Sakura said.

"One thing you need to know about me is that I have Honor and I don't make promises I cannot Keep," Mindy promised, "It may take me a while but I will free your gang. I've already got the best lawyers in Japan defending them and I have your cousin Sonya working on hacking the prison systems of Tokyo so even if the judges find them guilty of all crimes we'll make sure they're in one prison so we can break them out. Think of this is payback."

"Excellent." Sakura said pleased. Mindy then left on Avarona's back as Sakura went to the safehouse Mindy set up for her.


	9. Enter the Samurai

**Enter the Samurai**

Uncle and his family were once again going through the Hana Fuda cards to find the location of the next mask. The Mane Six, Carol, Camille, Aang, Astral, and Mai were helping as well when the three cards began glowing.

"We got a live one!" Pinkie called.

The First card showed the Mask, "It's the next mask we seek." Carol began,

"But I get the feeling that this one is different." Camille noted.

"Of course it'll be different. Each mask is." Rainbow reminded her like it was obvious.

"Actually I feel it too." Astral admitted.

"As do I" Aang added, "Almost like this one is stronger than the others."

"We'll find out more once we learn masks location." Uncle said.

"Which will be in?" Rarity asked.

The Card then showed the Sea of Japan, "The Sea of Japan. Looks like I'm going home to Japan." Mai said.

"Why don't we just call up Mr. Shiba and the Xiaolin Monks and let them find the mask for us?" Jackie suggested.

"And miss the fun part?" Jade asked.

"You mean dangerous part." Astral corrected her.

"And the Xiaolin Monks only arrive if a Shen Gong Wu is active." Twilight put in.

"Let's just find the mask removal ingredient." Fluttershy suggested.

The third card showed the Mask Removal Ingredient which happened to be Japanese Cherry Blossoms, "Japanese Cherry blossoms. How beautiful." Rarity admired.

"And convenient," Mai added, "Mr. Shiba has a habit of drinking tea made with Japanese Cherry Blossoms. I should know."

"Then we should get going at once." Jackie said.

"Indeed. Tohru, Twilight, and I are gonna do some research on the way to Japan. I have a feeling that there is more to this mask than we know." Camille explained.

In the Sea of Japan, a Fisherman was hauling in his catch when he noticed an Oni Mask, "Oni! This antique looks valuable. This must be my lucky day!"

"Your luck is about out." A voice said. The Fisherman was grabbed by a pair of Jackbots as Jack and the Enforcers arrived.

"Demon Magic here I come." Chow was prepared to place the Mask upon his face only for Finn to snatch it.

"Not. You both had your chance to become Ninja Masters and you blew it. As did Oakley and Talon." Finn argued.

"We were doing fine until Chan showed up." Ratso retorted.

"Well, it's my turn, baby, cause nobody is removing this mask from me!" Jack announced, as he snatched it and placed it upon his face. The Mask fused to him as he cheered, "Yeah, baby, feel the power!"

Ursula spoke, "Well done, Mr. Spicer. Now let's go pay a visit to the Xiaolin Temple and steal all of their Shen Gong Wu. If we're lucky we can use the Sphere of Yun and sic the Jungle Cats on them."

"Yes! Then I can once and for all show Chase Young and Wuya I was always meant to be the best!" he ranted.

So Ursula Jack and the Enforcers flew to the Xiaolin Temple. Meanwhile in the Xiaolin Temple the Monks were in training as Master Fung was about to talk to them about something very important.

"Young monks. I have received word..." Master Fun began, until they heard an explosion. Master Fung and the Monks went to check it out only to find that it came from the Vault and there hauling all the Shen Gong Wu away were Jack, The Enforcers, Ursula, Silvia, and Avarona.

"Hello, losers." Jack greeted them.

"Jack Spicer?" Omi asked in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Raimundo asked.

"I got an Oni Mask and teamed up with the Dragon League of Nine."  
>"But first. Shadowkhan, attack!" Avarona ordered. Right on cue, Ninja Shadowkhan appeared and began to attack the Xiaolin Dragons.<p>

"Get them!" Raimundo ordered.

The Xiaolin Dragons began using their martial arts training to fight off the Ninjas but they were tougher than they expected.

"Now is the time to go pay Chase a little visit." Jack activated his Helibot and flies to Chase's lair. He landed on the entrance way smirking confidently.

"Only one more step to getting your army, Jack," Ursula began, "Open the door and use the Sphere of Yun upon Chase."

"Hold on. Last two times I tried opening the door I ended up getting squashed. You do it." Jack ordered.

"Seriously?" Avarona asked sarcastically.

Jack nodded as Avarona opened the door. Jack saw it opened like gates, "That's just mean." Jack grumbled.

Finn, Ratso, and Chow saw the Interior and they couldn't help but comment on it as they went inside.

"Whoa." Ratso gasped.

"This Chase Young's got style." Finn admitted.

"A lot better than Shendu's place." Chow added.

"What is going on?" A voice called.

Jack and the Enforcers nearly gulped as they Saw Chase Young Himself. Chase stood accompanied by a few of his loyal jungle cats and Wuya.

"Wuya, Chase Young, long time no see." Ursula greeted them.

"Last time we saw you both you were fighting on opposite sides." Avarona remembered.

"How the heck are you?" Silvia asked.

"I've been better." Wuya admitted.

Chase scowled, "For what reason are you all here?"

"Just this. Sphere of Yun!" Jack used the Sphere of Yun to trap Chase inside, "And now all of Chase's possessions are mine," The Jungle cats fell under his control, and Jack was happy, "How does it feel now, Chase? Everything you've worked hard for is now all mine."

"You should enjoy your fortune while it lasts." Chase answered calmly.

"We'll remember that except this time Jack has help from us." Avarona replied.

"And, Wuya, I just thought you'd might like to know that I have a way to regain your powers." Silvia offered.

"You do?" The witch asked hopefully.

"Jack was talking to me about what he knew of the Bubble Brains and the Reversing Mirror. If we used them together and then use the Bubble Brains again we can restore you and all your powers." Silvai explained.

"But on one condition. You pledge your loyalty to Crime Incorporated and the Dragon League of Nine." Ursula warned her.

Wuya pondered before smirking, "I swear my allegiance."

Jack whispered to them, "Don't be too fooled. She's tried to double cross Chase and may try it to us."

Avarona whispered back, "Don't worry. That's why we're not giving her all her power back all at once and we're putting in security measures."

Before Jack could ask about these Security Measures Wuya started twitching, "A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself. It is the Polar Paws."

"Oh, Oh. I bet this one turns the user into a Polar Bear that can withstand extremely cold temperatures." Ratso guessed.

"He's right. How do you know?" Wuya asked.

"I just figured that since Polar Bears reside in Cold areas the Polar Paws would have to relate to something like that." He answered bluntly.

"Makes since." Chow admitted.

"So where is it?" Finn asked.

"In what is now Tokyo Japan." Wuya answered.

"Yes! Let's go and get us that Wu." Jack cheered.

Meanwhile in the Skyship, Master Fung and the Xiaolin Monks were explaining to Jackie, Tohru, Jade, the Mane Six, Camille, Carol, Brian, and Carol's four bending teachers about what just happened.

"So let me see if I got this right, Jack Spicer is wearing the Oni Mask, he broke into the temple and Stole all but your Signature Shen Gong Wu and your Elemental Wu?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I hate to say this, but Jack's actually owned us." Raimundo explained in humility.

"Well, the Polar Paws just went active and Mai says Mr. Shiba has it. She's already left to warn him right now." Dojo explained.

"And that explains why Aang and Astral went with her." Maggie added.

"No doubt Jack is on his way to get it." Kimiko said.

"We can take him. He's just a mama's boy. How hard can that be?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow Dash is right. We can take him." Jade agreed.

"Master Fung, now would be a good time for some wisdom." Geoff said.

"Never underestimate your opponent. Getting cocky will cloud your mind." he answered.

"Indeed and if I know this then they might awaken a more powerful force." Carol agreed.

Soon the Skyship was in Tokyo Japan and the ship landed at the Imperial Dragon Railway sheds. Chihiro the JNR C10 Tank saw the heroes and she was surprised, "This is a surprise. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Change in plans." Twilight answered.

Thomas, Hank, and Murdoch who were still helping out after the damage caused to the City by the Tokyo Terrors, Crime Incorporated, and the Armada were curious.

"What plans?" Murdoch asked.

"The Forces of Darkness are here seeking a Shen Gong Wu." Tohru explained.

"What in Sam Hill is a Shen Gong Wu?" Hank asked.

"A magical artifact that has special powers. There are hundreds in existence." Twilight explained.

"And I take it one is here?" Thomas asked.

"Indeed," Omi confirmed, "Mr. Shiba has the Polar Paws. So we've been told. Where is he?"

"I just took him to the Tokyo Works," Hank answered, "He's checking up on the Progress of Davis, Ken and Iris. Once they're ready to go Murdoch and I can return to Sodor. He'll need Thomas to stay around for a little longer though."

"Then we better see him." Raimundo suggested.

"I think we might wanna deal with them first." Clay pointed to see a whole fleet of Armada attack Ships.

"Be on your guard." Omi said, as they got ready.

Right on cue, a whole swarm of X-Borgs appeared and began attacking. The monks fought the X-borgs using their elements.

"Crest of the Condor. Sword of the Storm."

"Kaijin Charm. Orb of Tornami!"

"Longhorn Taurus. Rock Slide Hammer!"

"Cats Eye Draco. Star Hanabi!"

The Monks easily cleared out the X-Borgs only for Jack Spicer to show up and with the Polar Paws, "I've got the Polar Paws. Now surrender or else!"

"Or else what?" Rainbow challenged him.

Right on cue Jack called upon the Darkness within and summoned his Tribe of Shadowkhan. They saw the Shadowkhan were dressed as samurai warriors, "Samurai Khan attack!" And so his new army fought. Camille then used her stun spell to destroy the Shadowkhan, "Good thing about Shadowkhan, break them and you can make more," So Jack summoned even more. Behold their mighty form!" Jack was getting so full of himself suddenly a new voice came out of his mouth, "Finally, I have awakened!"

Everyone was confused, as Omi spoke, "I am most confused."

"Tremble before the might of General Ikazuki!"

Omi not sure what to make of it, spoke anyway, "Ikazuki, surrender the Polar Paws or prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

"I think not, little monk!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi sent a blast of Water at Ikazuki preparing to subdue him only for Ikazuki to deflect the attack right back at him.

"You have no idea, what you're up against, mortal." Ikazuki warned him.

The other monks and the rest of the heroes tried to attack only to end up with the same results.

"Excellent work, Ikazuki. Let us return to our hideout. It's Japanese themed." Ursula said.

"Excellent." Ikazuki looked pleased. The Shadowkhan surrounded them, and they sank into shadows.

Half an hour later, the team was recovering in the Skyship with Tohru, Master Fung, and Mai tending to their injuries, "What happened out there?" Mai asked.

"We got our butts kicked by some guy known as Ikazuki." Kimiko answered.

Tohru was surprised, "Ikazuki?"

"I take it that you know him?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight, Tohru, Carol, Mai, and I did some research about him." Camille explained.

"Mai, why don't you and Tohru tell them what we're up against." Astral suggested.

She nodded and enlightened them, "General Ikazuki was Tarakudo's second in command Oni general."

"So that explains why Camille, Tohru, and Carol were having a strange feeling about this mask." Pinkie said.

"Anything else about this Ikazuki that we need to know?" Omi inquired.

"Unlike the other masks, Ikazuki's spirit can actually communicate through the one wearing his mask." Tohru explained.

"But what of how Ikazuki reacted to seeing Ursula?" Clay asked, "He was happier to see her than a bear in a salmon lake."

"Because Ursula was Ikazuki's partner." Mai answered.

"Which explains how he deflected chrome dome's Neptune attack." Rainbow noted.

"Great as if Jack wearing the mask wasn't bad enough. Now the spirit of it has his body under control." Raimundo added.

"And I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but the Spirits just told me that he now has Chase's Jungle Cats at his disposal." Mira said.

"What?!" The monks gasped in shock.

"They're cats. How dangerous can they be?" Rainbow asked.

Mira explained, "Tigers, lions, panthers, leopards, cheetahs. Every type of jungle cat there is, and they're all defeated warriors Chase triumphed over throughout the years."

"You don't suppose Jack could turn me into a Jungle Cat do you?" Camille asked in worry.

"He did turn Omi into a Jungle Cat once." Master Fung admitted.

Raimundo spoke up, "Technically, Chase did. Only because he was all dark and was made to swear his loyalty to him."

"Either way we need to remove the Mask from Jack and fast," Jackie said, "There is no telling what Ikazuki is up to."

Meanwhile in Crime Incorporated's Japanese Hideout, Crime Incorporated, Emperor Mavro, Vrak, the Enforcers, the Sound Five, Wuya, and the Dragon League of Nine were informing Ikazuki of his new enemies and of all that has happened lately.

"And that is everything that has happened as of late, Ikazuki." Ursula finished.

"I see. And while it is good to finally be awakened after so many centuries, why is it the body I now possess has the build of a slug?!"

"Because Jack Spicer is an inventor not a body builder. He graduated College very early.' Gianna explained.

"I see. Then I suppose I should at least be grateful. Not only has he given me life, but has supplied me with many fascinating gifts. He looked at the bag of Shen Gong Wu and the jungle cats waiting for orders."

"But we have another problem. We need to find you a more suitable mighty form." Chow suggested.

"And do something about Tohru since he knows about you." Finn added.

"Why not stick Ikazuki's face upon Tohru's?" Ratso suggested.

"That does sound fitting, but first we'll need to remove him from Jack." Ursula said.

"Which means we'll need a removal potion. And that's in that Skyship. It's got an Onion Barrier around it. But first We'll need to locate Tarakudo and I'll send the Sound Five with Rachel." Avarona added.

"Do what must be done." Ikazuki said.

Avarona nodded as she sent Rachel and the Sound Five to look around for the next Oni Mask and when Rachel left Tarakudo arrived.

"Ikazuki!" The king addressed him.

Ikazuki bowed, "Lord Tarakudo. Please forgive my current appearance. Ursula and I are working on locating a more suitable host."

"I can see that. And Welcome to our humble ranks, Wuya." Tarakudo welcomed her.

"A pleasure, Lord Tarakudo." she curtsied.

"Thanks to Wuya we were able to locate the Polar Paws. That'll come in handy." Avarona stated.

Wuya then started twitching again, "A new Sheng Gong just revealed itself. Right here in Tokyo Japan."

"Which one?" Ikazuki inquired.

"It's the Bull Horn Blazer."

"Explain." Avarona ordered.

"It's a set of bullhorns that can transform into a blazing bull."

"Excellent." Tarakudo smiled.

"Let's acquire it at once." Ursula stated, as they got ready.

Meanwhile the forces of light were racing to the Tokyo Works where the Bullhorn Blazer was located, "Two Shen Gong Wu in the same location activated on the same day. What are the odds?" Dojo asked.

"Let's just grab it and get out of here." Clay said.

"We still need to remove Ikazuki from Jack Spicer." Jade reminded them.

"And we need the removal potion." Raimundo put in.

"Already have it.": Camille presented it.

"Then let's go." Omi said.

"I'm going as fast as I can but Layla, Nodoka, and Ayumi are Annie, Clarabel, and Becky's siblings and Mr. Shiba provided them with a luggage van." Thomas replied.

"Which I'm so glad to hear so I can focus on handling passengers and the Guard but there's no time for this," Ayumi said, "Get moving already unless you want the forces of Darkness to cover the planet for all eternity."

The monks went and claimed the Shen Gong Wu However they were surrounded by a swarm of Samurai Khan and Ikazuki only now he was wearing a Samurai Outfit, "We meet again, Xiaolin monks."

"Don't forget about Team Avatar and the Cooper Gang." Camille put in.

"And the J-Team." Jade finished.

"Of course. Sorry, but I will be taking the Shen Gong Wu." Ikazuki said.

"Over my dead body." Jade replied.

Ikazuki drew a sword, "That is the idea. Attack!"

The Samurai Khan rushed forward to attack the Monks Team Avatar and the Cooper Gang and in the Chaos the Bullhorn Blazer was knocked into the air. Jade and Ikazuki both rushed for the Shen Gong Wu and touched it at the same time, "Ikazuki, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jade challenged him.

"Jade, no it's too dangerous." Jackie replied.

"I am sorry, Mr. Chan. But it must be done... Unless." Omi pondered.

"Unless?" Jackie asked.

"Jade, call Shen Yi Bu Dare!" Omi ordered.

"I challenge you, Ikazuki, to a Shen Yi Bu dare. Jackie's with me." Jade called it.

"Shen Yi Bu what?" Thomas asked.

"A Shen Yi bu Dare," Raimundo began, "Where each side offers up two Shen-Gong-Wu, or in the case can call for additional help."

"I accept And I shall have Ursula fight by my side." Ikazuki said.

"It'll be an honor," Ursula went to his side, "The Game is a race through Tokyo. First team to make it across town wins. We Wager the Eye of Dashi and the Mikado Arm against the Sword of the Storm and Star Hanabi."

"Agreed and just to be fair Ursula no flying allowed." Jade warned her.

"Done." Ursula agreed. Jackie still not liking the idea had no choice.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" The four called.

The city of Tokyo changed, as the Monks donned their Armor and the Cooper Gang and Team Avatar were in Monks robes.

"I'm loving the dress. Is it made of Silk?" Camille asked.

"No the outfits are made of wool. Hence they're itchy." Michelle answered, as she scratched through the robe.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" The four challengers called.

The Race began with Ursula and Ikazuki getting an early lead but Jackie and Jade weren't far behind.

"Star Hanabi!" Jade blasted at their opposition.

Ursula simply launched a Water attack to counter the fire of the Star Hanabi, "Did you forget I'm a water element Dragon you baka! Ikazuki, show them how it's done."

"Eye of Dashi!" he blasted them.

Jackie and Jade dodged, "Sword of the Storm." Jackie used the wu, which shook them off allowing Jade and Jackie to catch up.

"Rai, are you sure you're okay with letting Jackie wager your signature Wu?" Thomas asked.

"If there's one thing about Jackie he'll never lose anything of value." Raimundo answered confidently.

"Doesn't he always promise to bring back stuff he steals and never does?" Omi asked.

Raimundo looked irritated by his logic, "That is different."

Jackie and Jade were finally neck and neck with their opponents, "You might have beaten the Demon Sorcerers and an upstart Dark Chi Wizard but you are no match for a professional Oni General." Ikazuki warned them.

"Try us." Jade challenged him. The two combined their shen gong wu creating a large torrent of fire.

"This again?" Ursula asked, as she used her water breath to put out the fire which created a large fog of steam.

Jade then took advantage of the opening to steal the Eye of Dashi from Iazuki, "Eye of Dashi, Sword of the Storm!"

Raimundo gasped, "She's combining the Eye of Dashi and the Sword of the Storm like I did in my first showdown."

The combination of the two wu caused Ikazuki and Ursula to crash. Jackie and Jade then took the chance to finish the Race and win the Showdown. The two were nearing the finish line, and crossed it causing the scenery to return to normal.

"Way to go Jackie and Jade." Kimiko cheered.

"Thank you very much." Jade waved in pride.

"I believe these belong to you." Jackie handed the Xiaolin Monks the Shen Gong Wu.

Tarakudo suddenly appeared, "You may have defeated Ikazuki in a Xiaolin Showdown but you have yet to remove him from Jack Spicer."

"I got it covered." Carol replied, as she applied the potion to her hands and grabbed Ikazuki's face and pulled on it.

Ikazuki struggled, until the mask was removed leaving Jack confused, "What has been happening to me?!"

"No time to explain, Jack. Let's get out of here. Samurai Khan, get us out of here." Ursula ordered. The Samurai Khan got Crime Incorporated and the Forces of Darkness out of there.

Later on at the Tokyo Works, Thomas was being turned around on a turntable as he explained to Yin and Yang about watching a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Seriously, Thomas? You were painted Red for the Xiaolin Showdown?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Red just doesn't look well with me."

"Personally I prefer pink but what of James? You said that he's painted red." Yin said.

"Yes, but it suits him better." Thomas replied.

"Even so the forces of Darkness are weakened after this Xiaolin Showdown right?" Yang asked.

"I'm afraid they still have many of the monk's shen gong wu, and Chase's minions as well." Thomas explained dismally.

Ayumi who along with Layla and Nodaka was being examined for damage spoke up, "So what? They can handle it."

"But the Xiaolin Showdown was disorienting." Layla admitted.

"Suck it up, sis. What did you expect?" Ayumi asked rhetorically.

"The Scary part is Ayumi's right." Nodoka admitted.

"Let's hope." Thomas said. Yin Yang and the Coaches all agreed to that as they knew things were gonna get tougher from here on out.


	10. Love Hurts

**Love Hurts**

After the fiasco with Ikazuki's Mask the Chan Clan decided to go to Sodor for a vacation, "For once we don't have to worry about anything, in a sense it's kinda dull." Jade said in boredom.

"This is my kind of vacation," Jackie replied, "Hopefully we can catch up with our engine friends."

"And not have to worry about any Oni." Tohru added.

"Uncle is glad we don't have to deal with Tohru's mother." the old man put in.

"And besides this is a friendly vacation. What could possibly go wrong?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, don't you watch the movies? Something usually goes wrong when somebody says that." Jade warned him.

"Oh, that's crazy, Jade. You're crazy." Jackie denied it.

Uncle hit Jackie with his signature two finger smack, "Have you learned nothing? Do not tempt fate!" Jade and Uncle had no idea how right they were about Jackie tempting fate.

In the Gigant Horse Mavro, Malkor, Vrak and Mindy were discussing their next strategy while Jack was introducing them to Gianna, "This my fellow villains and villainess' is Gianna." Jack introduced them.

"Hello, everybody. Jack Spicer has told me so much about all of you."

"We welcome you, Gianna." Mavro greeted her.

"Our skills in robots match those for Jack Spicer and he tells me that you have a plan to defeat our enemies. Is this true, Gianna?" Vrak inquired.

"I do, if you're willing to hear me out."

"Can you please hear her out? She worked so hard on it!" Jack begged.

"We should hear her out, Mavro," Malkor answered, "A wise leader listens to ideas before formulating a plan."

"And you are a wise leader, Malkor." Mindy praised him.

"Very well. Gianna, you may speak." Mavro said.

"First I have a question. Are any of you familiar with the show Tiny Toon Adventures?"

"Oh, I loved that Cartoon when it first aired. I recorded every episode that played." Jack cheered.

"Well, I was thinking we use the Personality Changer and make our enemies act differently than usual. Then we swoop in, and defeat them." Gianna planned.

"Hmm, with their personalities altered that would make them easier targets when they would lack their quality to help them fight." Mavro admitted.

"But what happens if we make one of them worse than the way they were before?" Vrak wondered.

"Vrak has a point. Malkor, would you like to add your two cents into this?" Mindy asked.

"It is fairly risky, one of them might become more evil than the rest of us, and may attempt to overthrow us. So perhaps we should start with one of them before deciding to use it on everyone?" he suggested.

"Thank you very much and there is one more thing. While studying up on the Personality Changer it requires that the user think of somebody and I have the target all picked out."

"We're listening." Mavro replied.

"I'm planning on using the Personality changer on Maggie Nova Perkins."

"Phoenix girl." Mindy gasped.

"That's so devious. I like it." Jack smirked.

"Here's what we do. To lure her out all we have to do is vandalize her father's kettle."

"Provoking her at her weakest point. Perfect." Mavro admitted. Jack and Gianna left to put the plan into action.

Meanwhile the ship had arrived at Brendam Docks where Josh was waiting to take the passengers, "Come on, let's keep em coming."

Josh's Driver spoke, "Take it easy, Josh. There's plenty of time. Remember you're covering for Edward on account of the fact that he's updating the China Clay Line. Zuko and the Fat Controller want this done so they didn't have to worry about low bridges anymore."

"I know I know."

Jackie who along with Tohru, Uncle, and Jade arrived spoke, "Your driver is right, Josh. Slow and steady wins the race."

"And that's a fact. Unless you count using the rabbit talisman as a cheat." Jade noted.

"Or the Celestial Key of Liu Rin. The Noble Rabbit of the Chinese Zodiac." The group then saw Camille emerging from shadow wearing her usual sleeveless black dress.

"Hey, Camille, nice entrance." Jade admitted.

"Thank you very much, Jade. I've been working on it. By the way, Carol and I are gonna hit the beach with our friends. Want to join us?"

"Can I, Uncle Jackie, Can I?"

"I don't see why not. Just be careful."

"Always."

"Follow me, Jade. And Stay close. This could get bumpy." Camille instructed, as Jade followed her.

At the beach, Carol and the gang were already in their swim suits enjoying the weather when Camille and Jade showed up via shadow power, "Camille, glad you could make it. And you brought Jade with you." Maggie greeted.

"Like I'd miss this." Jade replied.

"No doubt about that." Edna said.

"You know you should join us. The Water's great." Carol said. So Camille and Jade went to find someplace to change.

When they came out Jade was in her usual one piece while Camille was wearing a black two piece bikini that she had bought from Vegas.

"Now time for some fun." Jade said in excitement.

"Indeed. I could use some fun after the Ikazuki fiasco." Camille added.

As Jade and Camille joined the others in the surf they didn't notice that Jack Spicer and Gianna were watching and wearing Helipacks on their back so as to put Gianna's Plan into action.

"You remember the plan right, Jack?" Gianna asked.

"Right, I distract them long enough for you to activate the Personality Changer."

"Excellent. I can see why Mindy brought you into Crime Incorporated."

Jack: looked smugly, "Well, a lot of others underestimate the genius of Jack Spicer."

"Don't get cocky now get going." Gianna ordered. Jack nodded and went to put his part of the plan into motion.

Meanwhile the gang was already swimming and Maggie had even began surfing

"Whoa, look at her go." Jade gasped.

"What did you expect? Maggie likes doing all kinds of sports. Though she dislikes ballet and cheerleading. She finds them too girly." Michelle said.

Jade was about to ask but then some metallic sharks surrounded the group, "What do you think of my shark bots, losers?" Jack asked, as he rode atop one.

"Jack Spicer. Can't you see we're having a day off?" Jade asked.

"Shark bots attack." he ordered. The robotic sharks were gliding through the water with opened marks with metal sharp teeth.

"I got this." Carl said, as he used some Waterbending to destroy the sharks.

"You benders think you're all that tough." Jack grumbled.

"You have yet to see tough. Carl, up for a double team?" Carol asked.

"You bet."

"Light, give me strength." Carol called.

Jack watched as the two fused. When the light show ended. Carol was standing on a block of ice wearing a blue dress and pants. Jack clicked his watch and lowering down were his Jack-Bots, "Jack-Bots, attack!"

"These rust buckets? Bring it. " Carol beckoned him. Carol used advanced waterbending moves that would easily put masters to shame as she destroyed the jackbots and danced while doing it.  
>"You may have beaten my robots but this isn't over." Jack left<p>

"Well, that was random." Jade said. Carol powered down and she and Carl were back in their swim suits.

"Jack had to have a reason to attack." Edna said.

"Yes, but what?" Carol wondered.

"We better get back to shore." Seth suggested.

So the group returned to shore but what they didn't know was that Gianna had found the opening to use the Personality Changer on Maggie, "Gotcha." Gianna used the shen gong wu on Maggie and vanished. When the heroes got to shore and Seth used his magic to get the sea water off of them Maggie was looking at Carl with hearts in her eyes.

"Maggie are you okay? Carl asked worried. Maggie looked up at Carl and suddenly hearts began filling her eyes.

"Oh, boy." Carol said not liking this.

Maggie jumped into Carl's arms, "Oh, my darling. Where have you been all my life?!"

Carl looked confused, "Right here all these years. What's with you today?"

"Oh, Carl. I am seeing things in a whole new light today!"

"Carol, Edna. I don't suppose you know what's going on?" Jade asked.

"Maggie's got mood swings?"Edna suggested.

"I'm afraid it may not be that simple. I think she may have been turned into a human version of Fifi La Fume." Carol deduced.

"Seriously?" Jade asked.

"Looks like it to me." Carol confirmed.

"So what's the plan?" Geoff asked.

"We call the Xiaolin monks." Benjamin said.

"And quick!" Carl pleaded, as Maggie was already slobbering his cheek with kisses.

So Carol and Camille went to call the Xiaolin Monks. Meanwhile Jack and Gianna were watching the results of the test, "It worked!" Jack cheered.

"Any minute Maggie is gonna be chasing Carl like Fifi chasing a potential boyfriend." Gianna added.

"She'll be so love struck she won't be able to help anyone, and Carl will be too busy trying to shake her off." Jack put in.

"Allowing us to swoop in and destroy them." Gianna finished.

"But first we must get back to Mindy's Mansion. That's where we hid the Gigant Horse." Jack said, as they took off.

Meanwhile Dojo was flying the Xiaolin Monks to Sodor after Kimiko got a call on her PDA about the Personality Changer, "Guys, we got a problem." Kimiko said.

"What sort of problem?" Clay asked,

"The Personality Changer's been used on Maggie."

"This could lead to the end of the world as we know it." Omi feared.

"Then let's go help the guys out." Raimundo ordered.

"Next stop the Island of Sodor!" Dojo flew as fast as he could.

He arrived at the Sodor Steamworks where he could see Ezekiel the S100 that Akiza and Espio rescued being overhauled.

Omi asked, "What are you doing here? Normally Hiro is the one who shows up."

"Normally that's the case but Mr. Shiba needed Hiro in Japan this summer due to the destruction caused by the Armada, Crime Incorporated, and the Tokyo Terrors. So I'm stuck here."

"Well, we got a situation here that needs us." Raimundo explained.

"What situation?" Ezekiel asked.

" A Shen Gong Wu's been used on one of our friends." Clay answered.

"Well, my siblings Yin and Yang told me about them since they did do a stint in China after the War. What does this one do and who was the victim?" Ezekiel asked.

"The personality changer alters a victim's personality, and unlucky target was Maggie." Dojo explained.

Ezekiel started panicking, "This is bad. This is very very bad. What if they bring out Nova's personality and make her act like Nova the Phoenix. We're dead. So very very dead. We're all gonna die!"

"Get a hold of yourself. We're gonna fix this." Raimundo calmed him.

Ezekiel calmed down, "You're right. I'm sorry. I forgot the most important rule of being a Military Engine. Don't panic. So what's the plan?"

"We need to find the shen gong wu and use it to turn Maggie back." Raimundo explained.

"First we need to know who has the Personality Changer. Then we get Twilight to build a plan from there." Ezekiel planned.

"Only one person I know could possibly have that Shen Gong Wu." Omi began, as the monks said together.

"Jack."

Charlie who had been listening decided to speak up, "So go get him. He's only a mama's boy. It'll be easy."

"Not when he's got that whole Crime Incorporated varmints on his side." Clay warned him.

"Not to mention he's got Chase's Jungle Cats, and the Armada backing him up." Jinty put in.

"So take the fight to them already." Billy said. The monks nodded and headed off to rendezvous with the others.

Meanwhile Carl was running for his life with a love struck Maggie hot on his tail, "Maggie, can we please talk about this?"

"Oh, we can talk all right. As we're smacking lips." she answered.

The group dried off and left the beach they changed back into their regular outfits but Maggie was wearing a sleeveless body hugging red dress inspired from China.

"This is just too weird." Jade said, creeped out.

"I don't know. This could make a good romantic comedy." Michelle admitted. The group glared at her.

"Let's just get the Monks before this gets any crazier." Edna said.

"Like it isn't weird enough?" Geoff asked rhetorically.

Right on cue Maggie had gotten a hold of Carl and was taking him to a Hotel Room, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he screamed.

Maggie spoke in a perfect French accent, "Oh, Carl, you do not need to call for help my love."

"Actually, I think I do. And what's with the French accent?"

"You like it?"

Carol spoke to the others, "It seems the Personality Changer's effects are stronger that I thought."

Just then Maggie then grabbed Carl and teleported away to a hotel just as Twilight Sparkle and Spike arrived.

"We got here as fast as we could." Twilight said.

"What's the situation?" Spike asked.

"Maggie's been turned into a human version of Fifi La Fume."Carol explained.

"And she's gone head over heels in love with Carl." Jade added.

"You should see mating season in Equestria. Zuko mentioned it." Spike noted.

"Sounds like a new Shen Gong Wu. Where are the Xiaolin Monks?" Twilight inquired.

Ezekiel's Voice came, "Right here." Right on cue Ezekiel puffed in with the Xiaolin Monks on board.

"Hey, guys. Just in time." Jade greeted them.

"We have no time to waste. We must find Jack Spicer and take back the Personality Changer." Omi declared.

"Unless there's something about the wu that Dojo forgot to mention." Rai said.

They looked at the dragon, "I triple checked the scrolls and Camille even restored the lost pages on the Ying Yo Yo in the Shen Gong Wu Scroll. There's nothing else about the Personality Changer that I forgot to mention."

"Then we must find the Personality changer and get Maggie back to normal." Omi said.

"My guess is that he's at Crime Incorporated's lair. And we don't know where it is." Kimiko said.

"Mindy's Mansion might be a good place to look." Camille stated.

"Then let's go." Omi jumped up.

"Problem. We don't know where the mansion is." Brian replied.

"There has to be a way to find it." Twilight said.

"Mindy never took me into the mansion at all but we could ask for help from the Other Railway." Camille explained.

"Worth a shot." Raimundo admitted.

So they took a train to Barrow-In-Furness and from there they went to London knowing that would be a good place to start looking for Mindy's Mansion.

Meanwhile at a Hotel Room Maggie was already getting things heated up. Carl was already on a bed in his boxers looking nervous, "Maggie, what are you going to do to me?"

Maggie's voice came from the bathroom, "I'm gonna have me a good time with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Maggie poked her head out of the bathroom, "What I mean is. You and I are gonna be doing a very special ritual."

"Maggie, I should warn you, you may come to regret this later on!"

"Oh no no no. I'm as pure as fresh snow and I'm clean and so are you. Besides I don't want to do this with anybody other than you." Carl gulped as Maggie then exited the bathroom wearing the sexiest red lingerie he had seen. Carl couldn't help but blush at the sight of her, but knew this shouldn't be happening between them. Not like this.

Back in London, the rest of the team was looking for Mindy's Mansion. According to Camille the Mansion would be located far away from the Railway.

"Still nothing." Raimundo said.

"What if we were to look on the outskirts of town?" Seth suggested.

"Good idea as any." Clay admitted. So the group walked to the outskirts of town to search for the mansion

They searched all around, until they spotted someplace in the distance, "Have we found anything?" Omi asked.

" Let's try that place over there." Raimundo said.

"You mean the black mansion with the bad weather surrounding it?" Benjamin asked.

"Yeah. I mean can ya get any more obvious than that?" The leader asked rhetorically.

"This is too easy." Camille said.

"Correct. We must be cautious." Omi added. The group walked closer to the mansion unaware they were heading into a trap.

Suddenly the ground they stood on opened up like a trap door and they all fell in, tumbling through a tunnel before finding themselves in a dungeon, "My head." Omi groaned.

They all got up and saw they were surrounded by Shadowkhan and Jackbots Mindy's Voice then came from the loud speakers in the dungeon, "Welcome to my dungeon, fools!"

"Great, a dungeon." Dojo rolled his eyes.

"Mindy, release us now or else!" Omi ordered.

"You are in no position to be making demands, little monk."

" Enough talk. Let's get them." Geoff ordered.

So the heroes prepared to defend themselves if necessary. The Jackbots started blasting them. Camille used her magic to project a shield around the heroes.

"Of all the Dungeons that Mindy had to stick us in she picked the one dungeon that's made of wood." Kimiko groaned.

"We gotta think fast." Raimundo said.

"I got it! Edna let's combine powers." Carol called.

"Right."

"Light give me strength!" Carol and Edna combined powers and when the light show faded Carol was wearing Airbender robes and had the Airbending tattoos on her arms and forehead.

"I was wondering when this form would show up." Camille said.

"Is this the power of friendship?" Omi wondered.

"In a way, Omi. it is. This is my Air Form." Carol explained.

Mindy's voice ordered, "Minions. Attack!" And so the Shadowkhan fought. Air Form Carol was easily blowing away Shadowkhan Ninjas like no tomorrow.

"Come on!" Raimundo called, as they started hurrying to find a way out.

Eventually one of Carol's air blasts cut a hole in the wooden prison which wasn't easy considering the prison was made of Jobi wood.

"This way!" Omi called.

So the group bolted through the hole and headed deeper into the Mansion, "This place is bigger than a Texas rodeo stadium." Clay said.

"You said it, Clay. So where would Mindy keep the Personality Changer?" Geoff wondered.

"In the last place anybody would look?" Dojo suggested.

"Bad idea. Mindy knows that the last place most of us would look is the first place I'd look." Camille said.

"And that would be?" Omi wondered.

"Her bedroom."

"We're gonna actually go looking in someone's bedroom?" Raimundo asked.

"You have a better idea?" Michelle asked.

"Speaking of bedrooms I hope Maggie hasn't gotten Carl in one by now." Seth hoped.

"You and me both, Seth." Benjamin agreed. They took off.

Meanwhile back at the hotel room. Maggie was already about to make her big move with Carl, "Maggie, are you sure you really want to do this?"

Maggie laid a hand on Carl's cheek, "Yes, my love. I am ready." Carl sighed as he accepted his fate.

Meanwhile the Xiaolin Monks, Team Avatar, the Cooper Gang and Jade were outside the door to Mindy's Bedroom in the mansion, "So let's bust in." Jade called.

"Mindy might have booby trapped her bedroom." Brian feared.

"We'll see." Camille replied. So they opened the door and found that Mindy's bedroom was girly and pink.

Their eyes were widened as Omi spoke, "This is the bedroom of a dark villainess?"

"Not what I was expecting." Camille said.

"Where should we start looking in here?" Raimundo asked.

"Anywhere I guess." Clay replied. They went to her dresser drawers first

"What does a villainess keep in here?" Omi asked.

"We're about to find out." Raimundo answered. They opened the drawer carefully and found nothing but socks and underwear. In pink of course.

"I'm starting to feel less and less intimidated by Mindy." Kimiko said.

"Why is that?" Carol asked.

"Seeing this makes me think she's not so dark and scary as she makes herself appear to everyone."

"Perhaps there is a hidden side to her that we don't already know?" Omi suggested.

"Maybe we can use this as an advantage." Raimundo smirked.

"Guys look what I found." Seth called, revealing he found the Personality Changer.

"We got it!" Clay pumped a fist.

"Let's get out of here before we fall into another…." Dojo began, but before he could finish the group fell into a hole that opened up in Mindy's bedroom leading them into a coliseum like Arena.

There they could see Mindy was in the Emperor's seat with Jack and Gianna beside her, "Welcome to my web said the Spider to the Fly."

"Trap." Dojo finished.

"See, Mindy. I told you leaving the Personality Changer in your bedroom was a good move. It lured the Heroes to us and we can crush them all at once." Gianna said.

"Hah, losers!" Jack mocked.

"Mindy, I have to ask. What's with the Pink bedroom?" Camille asked.

Mindy's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

Camille smirked, "You heard me."

"They got into my stuff upon entering my room!" Mindy cried.

"Tobo Guards. Destroy them!" Gianna ordered. The robots took off to attack them.

The gang fought back and attacked the Robots that were attacking them, "Guys. Time to break out the Wudai Weapons." Raimundo ordered.

They pulled out their Wudai weapons and fought. The robots continued attacking but the Monks fought back till they were defeated.

"Dojo, get us out of here." Carol ordered.

"On it!" He grew big and blasted a hole in the roof, "Hang on everyone." Dojo then flew Team Avatar, The Cooper Gang, Jade and the Xiaolin Monks out of there at once and headed on a course back to Sodor.

"We got the personality changer, now we just need to find Maggie." Raimundo said.

"And how do you expect me to find her?" Dojo inquired.

"Maybe someone on Sodor's seen her?" Kimiko asked.

"Let's ask James. He's usually the first to know where to find her." Carol suggested,

"Then let's go." Clay called.

So Dojo flew the group to James' current location and the Red Number 5 of the North Western was surprised to see them so soon, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"James. Where is your driver's daughter?" Edna inquired.

"If I had to guess she's probably at the Knapford Hotel. What she's doing there though is a mystery." James answered.

Camille's eyed widened, "Oh, no." she gasped

"Please, tell me Maggie's not in any danger.' James said hopefully.

"Not danger, but given her situation she may be doing something she's not in the right state of mind to realize it." Camille said in worry.

"We must hurry at once." Omi called, as they took off in a hurry.

At the hotel, Maggie was already cuddling with Carl. Carl was panting, "And I'm spent."

On the outside of the door the team could smell the odor of sex from the room that Maggie had rented, "That is that smell?" Omi inquired.

"Don't ask." Camille answered.

"Which of us should go in?" Geoff asked.

"A better question is who is closest to Maggie?" Edna asked, as they all looked at each other.

"We could use the changing chopsticks if we had them but perhaps we should send Edna." Carol suggested, and everyone nodded.

Edna opened the door to the room and to her surprise Maggie and Carl were sleeping. She then used the Personality Changer to return Maggie to her original state before leaving, "I think we can let our love Birds enjoy themselves." Edna suggested.

"They're gonna be in for some wake up call." Geoff stated.

"But in the end this could bring them closer." Michelle noted.

"Let's hope." Camille said, as the rest of the team left.


	11. Japan's Cultural Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy, Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power, Negima, or Shuffle even though I'm crossing them over with Jackie Chan Adventures and Thomas and Friends. Thank you that is all Let us begin.

**Japan's Cultural Festival**

The day after Maggie's little Personality swap fiasco she and Carl were now officially a couple and they spent their off time dating. Currently they were relaxing and enjoying the weather.

"You know, Maggie, I'm actually glad that we're dating," Carl admitted, "Even if it was due to the effect of the Personality Changer. Still I'm glad that you're back to your old self again."

"So am I, though I will admit I will miss how I used to be when I was out of it." she admitted.

Before Carl could ask Zeng dropped a letter and flew off. Carl picked the letter up and looked at it, "Maggie. I have an idea on how we can complete this date. We can go to Tokyo Japan for a Japanese Cultural Festival."

"Japanese Cultural Festival?"

"Yep so wear something nice. We've been invited to attend."

"Awesome!" she cheered.

Later on Maggie and Carl had arrived at Brendam Docks where Carol, Camille, and the rest of their pals were waiting along with Rosie.

"I take it that you've been invited too?" Carl asked.

"Yep." Geoff confirmed.

"Benjamin has offered to take me out." Edna explained.

"Same with Seth." Michelle added.

"Isn't this cool?" Camille asked.

"The best." Carol admitted.

"Just don't do anything reckless," Rosie warned them, "Prince Zuko and the Fat Controller have asked me to help Mai and Mr. Shiba out at the festival. They're worried about an Armada attack."

"We won't let the Armada attack." Michelle assured her.

"If they come we'll give them trouble." Carol added.

Rosie smiled, "Great to hear."

So the heroes got onto the ship as Cranky began loading Rosie onto the Ship. Meanwhile in Japan Mai and Mr. Shiba were in the office discussing

"I hear everything at the festival is going smoothly." Mr. Shiba began.

Mai explained, "So far. Azula and Ty Lee are also coming to help too. Last thing we need is another attack from the Tokyo Terrors or their leaders relatives."

"Yes, we could all do without any of them." Mr. Shiba nodded.

Mai continued, "Speaking of which we had to deal with a feud between Nina and her three sisters, Lena, Tina, and Gabi. We had to have her and Chihiro switch jobs just to keep the peace."

"Indeed." Mr. Shiba agreed feeling it was best.

"Well, I better get back and check in on everything." Mai finished.

"Do that. I have to make a few phone calls." So Mai left the office.

Over on Chihiro's Branchline Nina was working with Layla Nodoka and Ayumi as she was discussing the subject of Yoshida.

Ayumi began, "Nina, what were you thinking? Making friends with the runt sister of the notorious leader of the Tokyo Terrors? You and Courtney have brought the wrath of Crime Incorporated, the Terrors, Tarakudo, The Dragon League of Nine, and the Armada upon us."

"Yoshida's a sweet girl and nothing like her relatives. Why can't you see that?" Nina pleaded.

"Because the forces of Darkness are more dangerous than you think. Need I remind you about what you sisters had to endure?" Ayumi reminded her.

"She's right, maybe they'd even use her to get to us." Nodoka added.

Layla spoke up, "Ayumi's right. Cynical as she is for once and Nodoka has a point. Nina, for the good of the Imperial Dragon Railway I think it's best that you and Courtney don't see Yoshida anymore."

Nina wasn't liking this and was starting to get sad. Nina's Driver and Fireman could see that the BR 4MT Adriatic Tank was getting said but they didn't know what to do about it as they continued on their task of running Chihiro's Branchline.

Meanwhile the JNR C10 Tank Engine was meeting up with two of her fellow Japanese Tank Engines, Eric the JNR C11 and Colton the JNR C12, both of whom were charged with doing Commuter Duties.

"So what's up, Chihiro?" Eric asked.

" It's the same old same old." she answered.

"Let me guess. Gabi, Tina, and Lena still won't talk to Nina?" Colton guessed.

"I'm afraid so." Chihiro confirmed.

Eric asked, "Where are Mordred, Tabitha, and Caliburn when you need them?"

"I wish I knew." Chihiro replied.

Colton explained, "Mordred's got stone train duty, Tabitha's doing a fish run to Kyoto, and Caliburn's up North with a Passenger Service."

Chihiro: said, "Yeah and Cody is catching up with Thomas. Who knew that Mr. Shiba and his ancestors were able to find a place for the Five Tank Engines that came from the London Brighton and South Coast Railway?"

"Even if they are doing industrial work. It's still work." Eric reminded them.

"Yeah." Colton admitted.

"Speaking of which we had best get to work," Chihiro said, "I only hope Courtney is having better luck with Anna, Elsa, Aiko and the other Passenger Engines. You know how Anna's been since her big sister's accident." Colton and Eric nodded as they went off to work.

Meanwhile in Verbina Academy, Mai was paying a visit to Nadeshiko. Fortunately school was out so they could talk about current events.

"Thanks for visiting Mai. So how's Mr. Shiba doing?" Nadeshiko asked.

"He's up to his neck in work like everyone else." Mai answered.

"It could be worse. Be thankful he hasn't met the King of the Gods and the King of the Devils yet."

"Point taken." Mai admitted.

"Anyway I know you have your problems already but I need help with one of my own." Nadeshiko said.

"And that would be?"

Nadeshiko explained, "Mayumi's been getting rude remarks from most of the students as of late and they've been about her being referred to as a two bit flat as a board thief. What I'd like to know is how did information like that get spread around so quickly?"

"That is rather strange." Mai admitted.

"Can you please look into it for me? I get the feeling that something or someone is causing the students to not be afraid of the punishments I can hand out as of late.

"I'll do what I can." Mai promised.

"That's all I ask." Mai then nodded as she and Nadeshiko parted ways.

Meanwhile at the Festival Grounds, Thomas was at work helping out with preparations, "Yes. Everything's working out fine."

Thomas' Driver spoke, "Good to see you're in a good mood. Considering that one of the E Tanks is here. An E6 by name of Cody. He may not be an E2 but at least's he's strong and able to do his duties."

Cody the E6 in Question steamed in with a goods train, "Your Driver is right, Thomas. Mai and Mr. Shiba told me what happened to your brothers and Sisters and I'm so sorry for your loss. I too am the last of my kind but we both have to look to the future and let our siblings rest in peace."

"Quite right." Thomas admitted.

Cody continued, "However, we have another problem. The recent attacks by the forces of Darkness and the Tokyo Terrors. We managed to repair the damage done by the Tokyo Terrors but it's only a matter of time before they return with a vengeance."

"I know. Luckily we have allies of our own." Thomas said confidently.

Cody looked confused, "Cousin Thomas. Can I call you that? I know you mean we have Mai the Shadow Dragon and Mr. Shiba who comes from a long line of Samurais and has a Cousin in China with their very own fleet of Chinese Steam Engines not to mention our other allies but I think we need to think this through."

"Trust me, Cody. We have more allies than you can possibly imagine."

"Thank you very much, Thomas. I had better get back to work and take some trucks to the Steel Mill."

"Right." Thomas agreed. So Cody left for the Steel Mill with his trucks. He was working with British Trucks and he knew how troublesome they were. Fortunately the trucks Cody was working with were newly built so they picked up on good manners very quickly.

While the engines were working, they were being watched by three American Boys. One boy was wearing a black beanie hat and was speaking two his two friends, "Take a look, gentlemen, so many fascinating and dated locomotives working together. Have you ever seen such a wondrous sight?"

A short boy dressed in a bowling shirt and had only three hair pieces answered, "Double D, would you can it? We're here for the Festival. I can't believe that Ed managed to win us Tickets for this event as well as a Comic Book Convention that's being held the weekend before it."

The big one known as Ed answered, "Lucky me, huh, guys?"

The Short one known as Eddy then spoke, "Where was this luck when we tried our Sumo Scam back in Peach Creek?"

"Luck has never been a friend of ours, Eddy." Double-D answered.

Right on cue the boys heard growling. Ed started running around in a panic and grabbed the two in a bone crushing hug, "It the howl of Cerberus from the belly of the underworld!"

"No Ed that's your Stomach! And did you take a Shower?! You stink." Eddy looked disgusted.

Ed dropped his friends and opened up his shirt seeing it gurgling, "Ha, ha. I'm hungry."

"Let's go find a place to eat." Double-D suggested.

"And fast before lumpy here eats anything he sees." Eddy added.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" a voice spoke up.

The Eds turned to see Thomas speaking to them, "Talking train!" Ed gasped.

"Ed, shut up." Eddy clamped his mouth shut.

Double-D gasped, "I don't believe it. That's an E2 Class 0-6-0 Tank Engine from the London Brighton and South Coast Railway. I studied up on those engines. According to my research all but one were cut up for scrap due to being replaced by S100 Tanks bought by the Southern Railway upon suggestion of the Chief Mechanical Engineer at the time of World War 2 and it's aftermath and classed as USA Class Tank Engines for the South Hampton Dockyards."

Thomas was impressed, "Well, you didn't have to mention that but it's good to know you've done your research but who are you three?"

Double-D was ready to explain, only for Eddy to shove Ed into him so he could explain instead, "I am Eddy, and these are my boys; Ed and Double-D."

"Nice to meet you three. I am Thomas. The North Western Railway's Number 1. Anyway I over heard you guys were looking for a place to eat. Well Might I suggest you try Café Mew Mew?"

"Cafe Mew Mew?" The Eds asked.

"It's a quaint café. The Engines of the Imperial Dragon Railway told me about it." The engine explained.

"And where can we find it?" Double-D inquired. So Thomas told the boys where to find the Café. After Double-D copied the instructions down, he spoke, "Thank you so much, Thomas."

"You're welcome, Double D but I had best get back to work." Sure enough Thomas went back to work as Aiko pulled in with a long line of Coaches.

"Well, come on, Sockhead. Let's get going!" Eddy ordered.

Double-D looked annoyed, "A simple 'please' would be appreciated."

Eddy grumbled as they followed the instructions that Thomas had left them and they found themselves outside of the Café but little did they know that they weren't the only ones there.

Mai the Shadow Dragon had smelled something odd so she followed it and to her surprise it had led her to Café Mew Mew and to the Ed Boys.

Mai thought, "I sense a real stench from the tall one."

Double-D spoke up, "This is it, fellas. Café Mew Mew."

The Café was a pink decorated fairy tale castle and it looked girly, "You're joking, right?" Eddy asked hopefully.

"Not at all, Eddy. This is what Thomas told us to look for." the brains of the three answered.

"And I am so hungry, Eddy!" Ed whined.

Eddy heard his own stomach growling and turned to Double-D, "If we get mocked at, you're gonna get it up the schnoz."

"Thank you, Eddy."

So the boys went in followed by Mai who had taken Kirin Form so as not to be noticed. She wasn't sure if she could trust them yet but she was here for another task.

Inside the Café it was very clean and friendly, "So clean, so furnished." Double-D marveled.

Ed looked nervous from all the cleanliness, "I'm scared."

"Let's just get something to eat and go. For some Odd reason we seem to have acquired some money for our trip." Eddy noticed.

"Indeed." Double-D agreed. So the three took an empty table.

Meanwhile the Waitresses were already preparing to get to work as Mai had taken a table next to the trio. One of the waitresses who was wearing green walked to the Eds table, "Hello, welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. What can I get for you three?"

Edd; "I'll have the Strawberry Shortcake."

Ed; "Blueberry pie slice, please."

Eddy; "And I'll take a lemon tart."

"It'll be ready in a short time." The Waitress took the order down and went to put it in.

Meanwhile Mai was being waited on by another waitress this one wearing orange. She was balancing on a ball, "Welcome to cafe Mew Mew. My name's Kikki. What'll ya have today?"

"The Apple Pie. Miss Kikki. Oh and tell the owners that Mai is here."

Kikki looked confused but answered, "Okey dokey!" She rolled off on the ball.

Mai thought, "That girl has a lot of energy. She reminds me of Pinkie Pie. I wonder if Wesley and Elliot know that I've returned and that I need a word with them?"

Meanwhile Kikki had rolled into the kitchen on the ball where she met up with the waitress in Green as well as two males one of whom was blonde while the other was a brunette, "Hey, Wesley, Elliot! Someone named Mai is here to see you!"

Elliot and Wesley knew Mai very well as she had helped them out with the Mew Mew Project and with the building of the Café. If she was here to see them then it was important, "We better go see what she wants." Elliot said.

Wesley spoke, "Indeed. I've finished the order for Ed, Edd, and Eddy and I can take Mai's to her."

"Let's go." Elliot said, as the two left the kitchen.

As they left a girl in a blue waitress outfit arrived, "Hi, girls."

Kikki spoke up, "Corina, you do realize that Zoey is going to be on your case right and Bridget had to do double duty since you were late and I'm not sure what our guest Mai is going to say?"

"I can handle it."

"Well here's your chance." Kikki said, as Zoey stormed over.

"Corina, you're late!"

"Well, I decided to take my time today. Is that really so wrong?" Corina asked.

"Maybe if you started pushing your weight we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Zoey argued.

While Corina and Zoey were arguing Mai was having a word with Wesley and Elliot, "I'm sorry for the sudden visit but I had to see you two in person."

"It must be pretty important for you to come all the way here." Wesley said.

"It is important but tell me what's been going on with you both as of late?"

"Well, the Cyniclons have been causing trouble around this area. Luckily we have the girls here to stop them." Elliot explained.

"That explains the giant animal reports I've heard as of late. As for why I'm here have you heard of Crime Incorporated, the Dragon League of Eight, the Oni and the Armada?"

"We've heard the rumors. But we said nothing to the girls about it." Elliot answered.

"I hate to think what would happen if the Cyniclons and the forces of darkness teamed up." Mai feared.

"We'd have worse problems on our hands." Wesley answered.

"Which is why I'm telling you this now just in case. Either way. Thanks for the Pie. It was good." Mai got up.

"Your welcome. And it was good seeing you again." Elliot admitted.

"Thank you very much. Oh, and one more thing. Where did you find the Girls again?"

"We found out individually they were infused with certain animal DNA." Wesley explained.

"I see but the Lorikeet. Did it have to pick somebody so lazy?" Mai asked, "At least Maggie actually works and she comes from a long line of Noble Women."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Elliot replied.

"Indeed but I can also see why the Lorikeet chose Corina," Mai continued, "She works hard when it comes to battling the Cyniclons. If we can find a way to channel that motivation into her duties here at the café it may help in the long run."

"Thank you for your words. Thank you for your time." Wesley said.

"Either way I had best go." So Mai said her goodbyes and left but not before tipping Wesley and Elliot.

Meanwhile the Eds were enjoying their treats very much, "A very delectable treat, wouldn't you say?" Double-D asked.

"This is good cooking." Eddy admitted.

Ed was pigging out with his face covered in blueberry filling. After the boys finished their treats they began to talk, "So there is anything fun we can actually do around here?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, OH. I know I know!" Ed called.

So Ed led his pals to see a cherry blossom after they paid for their food of course, "This is your idea of a good time?!" Eddy asked in outrage.

"Cherry blossoms, Eddy." Ed answered as one fell on his head.

"I for one am happy with Ed's choice." Double-D admitted, as he held one of the blossoms.

"You idiots!" He clunked their heads together, "If I wanted to learn I could've stayed back home in school," Right on cue screams of people could be heard in another direction, "Finally some Action." Eddy ran toward the direction of the screams with Ed and Double D behind him.

Mai was fighting off a swarm of Sumo Khan that were being led by Gangrene, "Attack, Shadowkhan."

The Sumo Khan were attacking Mai as the Shadow Dragon was doing her best to fend them off using physical attacks. She was thanking her lucky stars that she was half fire dragon, "If there was time for help now would be it!"

"Prepare to meet your doom sumo wrestlers of Hades!" Ed grabbed a lamppost and pulled it out of the ground and swung it knocking away the Shadowkhan.

"Ed, be careful with that!" Double-D cried.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Eddy called.

Mai meanwhile was in stunned disbelief that Ed was able to lift a Lamppost and use it like a weapon to beat down the Sumo Khan with ease. Gangrene was lost for words, but turned to the Shadowkhan, "Get him!" The Sumo Khan all rushed to attack Ed.

"ED!" The two cried.

Ed suddenly felt his belly grumble, "Guys, I think that blueberry pie is coming right back up!" Ed suddenly let out a loud belch that echoed all around, and the mere force blew the Sumo Khan back.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Gangrene flew off the minute the Sumo Khan were defeated by the belch.

"That felt good." Ed smiled.

"Ed, I think we may not be done yet." Double-D warned him.

Sure enough Mai the Shadow Dragon had seen them and walked up to them, "What you did was reckless and you could've been killed." Mai scolded Ed.

"Hey, he saved your butt didn't he?" Eddy argued with her.

"That he did. He reminds me of Jade. Speaking of which. I have some people I think you should meet."

"You want us to meet others? But we don't even know you." Double-D said in surprise.

"Yeah, and you don't even know us." Eddy added.

"Silly Me. I guess I should explain myself but let's go to a less vulnerable location first. I can give you answers on the way." Mai said.

"Lead the way, your dragoness!" Ed saluted. So Mai had the Eds get on her back as she took them to the Imperial Dragon Railway.

Meanwhile in Crime Incorporated's Tokyo Headquarters, Mindy, Vrak and Tarakudo were having a word with Gangrene as he was explaining what had happened.

"So let me see if I got this right. Your Sumo Khan got defeated. By a boy using a Lamppost as a weapon and then a belch?" Mindy asked in deadpan.

"I know it sounds far fetched but I assure you that's what happened."

"Vrak, can you tap into the City's Security Cameras and confirm what just happened?" Mindy asked.

"In my sleep." he replied. So he did so as they watched the footage play.

"Told you." Gangrene called it.

Mindy spoke, "Clearly these guys are going to be a problem. Vrak, do you have files on them? One more thing, Tarakudo see if you can go visit this Café Mew Mew. I think it's time for a little vandalism."

"I think so too." Tarakudo agreed.

"Why're you so interested in those three boys? They're just mere mortals." Vrak replied.

"I'm taking a huge risk by saying this Vrak but that comment made you sound like Prince Vekar." Gangrene said.

"And those three could prove to be a threat to us if they team up. Still they might inspire the town of Peach Creek to stand up to Crime Incorporated. I have a chapter in the City near it." Mindy explained.

"I still say they are mere children. After all when the last time you actually saw an adult in that black hole of a town?" Vrak asked.

"Good point. Tarakudo, time to do some vandalism." Mindy said.

"Consider it done." Tarakudo went to the café that Mindy mentioned.

At Said Café, Elliot and Wesley were discussing what Mai had said to them earlier unaware that Tarakudo was listening in on them, "There have been no traces of Cyniclons currently, nor has there been any readings of Blue Aqua either." Wesley said.

"We should be careful. They could be planning something." Elliot feared.

"Hmm, Cyniclons. Perhaps they could be of some use to the armada." Tarakudo pondered.

Wesley and Elliot were about to comment before the alarm rang out. Alerting them to a Predacite, "This is bad, we gotta warn the girls." Elliot said.

Tarakudo thought, 'Just the distraction I needed.' Tarakudo left as Wesley and Elliot went to warn the girls.

Meanwhile Mai and the Eds had run into said Predacite which happened to be a Hawk, "Mai, what in heaven's name is that?" Double-D gasped.

Mai was about to speak before Ed interrupted her, "It is the Hawk of the Harpies!"

"Close, Ed. It's a Predacite." Mai corrected him.

"So torch it already, Mai. You're a Dragon." Eddy said.

"A predacite cannot be destroyed by just setting it on fire." Mai warned him.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Double-D asked.

"Let me go into battle and attack!" Ed said preparing to jump from Mai.

"NO ED!" They held him back.

"You've done enough of that for one day." Double-D said.

"They're right, Ed, and besides the best thing you can do right now is Hang on. I'm gonna try and lure it away from the city." Mai said. So Mai took flight with the Eds on her back, as she got the predacite to chase her while leading it away from the city.

Meanwhile the Mew Mews had transformed and got ready to find the predacite, "Ok, girls, this is it." Zoey said.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Bridgette asked.

"Just the coordinates Elliot told us." Right on cue Mai came flying in with the Predacite on her tail.

"Look!" Kiki called.

"I see it. Let's get to work." Corina said. So the Mew Mews went into action and battled the Predacite.

Eventually Zoey activated her Strawberry Bell and destroyed the Predacite as Mini-Mew devoured the Infuser. What they didn't know was that Tarakudo had seen the whole thing, "Those girls took it down like it was nothing." Before he could comment, he could see that the girls were discussing what happened as Mai came over to congratulate them.

"Very impressive, ladies." Mai admitted.

"Who're you?" Renee asked.

"A Shadow Element Dragon."

"A dragon?" Bridgette gasped.

"Yes a Dragon. The Name is Mai. Say don't you look familiar?"

"We get that a lot. Just one of those faces." Zoey said sheepishly.

"Now that you mention it they do look familiar." Eddy agreed.

"Sailor Moon!" Ed guessed with a cheer.

"Wrong show, Ed." Double-D replied.

"That reminds me. I gotta go talk to the Sailor Scouts later. Thanks for that Reminder, Ed." Mai said.

"No problemo."

"Either way you look familiar. You're the waitresses from the Café." Eddy accused.

"Uh, we don't know what you're talking about." Zoey said nervously.

"Come on, even I'm not that stupid to not see it." Ed said, as he stuck out his tongue that slinked across his head and licked the inside of his own ear.

"Cat's out of the bag Zoey. No offense." Corina replied.

"Is this true?" Double-D asked.

"I'm afraid so. We're the Mew Mews. But we had best talk somewhere more private." Zoey suggested.

"Lead the way." Eddy said. So the girls led the Eds back to Café mew Mew.

Meanwhile Tarakudo was watching unaware that he had company in the form of the Cynaclons, "I see that I have company," he turned to face the three Cynaclons, "Who are you three?"

One approached, "We are the Cyniclon race. My name is Sardon, and these are my partners Dren and Tarb."

"I'm Tarakudo lord of all Oni. I saw the Mew Mew Girls take down that Hawk creature. Who made it?"

The two taller ones looked to the shortest known as Tarb, "Hey! So what it's not like you made any better predasites!"

"Calm down. I believe I can help you out. The Armada wants a word with you and your boss." Tarakudo said.

Dren replied, "I'm afraid Deep Blue will not just speak with anyone."

"Indeed then you can tell him that you have found some help with your next plan to defeat the Mew Mews. Let me show you what I mean. First I'll need you to create a preadasite out of say something more dangerous. I know just the animal."

"Very well." Sardon reluctantly agreed.

Meanwhile back at the Café Mai was explaining everything to Wesley and Elliot about what just happened earlier, "It was my fault that they had to reveal their identities. I was taking the Eds to see some friends of mine when the Predacite attacked."

"I see." Eliot crossed his arms.

"So can you please tell us what just happened back there?" Double-D requested.

Elliot began, "You see these alien beings known as the Cynaclons have come to our planet to try and take it over by turning anything here into monsters using infusers. These girls here were bonded with a special animal that gives them certain magical like powers."

"So they're super heroes like Sailor Moon?" Ed asked.

"In a way. Yes." Mai answered.

"So Cool!"

"Okay, I believe that but why these girls?" Eddy asked.

"It was really a stroke of luck." Elliot answered.

"Indeed but what special animals are we talking about?" Double-D wondered.

Mai answered, "Endangered Animals."

Double- D looked intrigued, "Ooh, I'd love to hear about that."

"Wesley, why don't you tell them?" Mai suggested.

Wesley showed them a graph with each of the girls and their animals, "Each of the girls were bonded with a special type of endangered animals based on their own personalities. Zoey here was bonded with an Iriomote Cat. Corina with a Blue Lorikeet, Bridgette with a Finless Porpoise, Kikki with a Golden Lion Tamarin, and Renee with a Gray Wolf."

"Sounds like the Lorikeet is a very beautiful animal. Much like Corina." Eddy admitted. Eddy realized what he said and clamped his mouth shut. Corina had heard Eddy and blushed at the compliment.

"So now that you three know we have to ask you to keep this a secret. Don't tell anybody you know." Elliot warned them.

"Don't worry we won't tell anybody." Eddy replied.

"Not even Camille Orlando Cooper of the Cooper Clan." Ed added, while literally zipping the lip.

"And we swear on the forces of Goodness to uphold that oath." Double-D concluded.

"Thank you boys." Wesley thanked them.

"Come, boys. Time to take you to see my friends." Mai said. So the Eds followed Mai as she took them on an Aerial Tour of Japan.

Meanwhile on the Docks of the Imperial Dragon Railway, Thomas was talking with Yolei about the recent feud between Nina and her Sisters, Gabi, Tina and Lena. Thomas was arranging some trucks for her to take on a light line of the Imperial Dragon Railway.

"So how bad has it gotten, Thomas?" Yolei asked.

"It was pretty bad."

Yolei continued, "You should see how Courtney's feeling. Most of the other Japanese Engines aside from Davis, Ken and Iris won't speak to her. Otis is doing what he can to keep the peace but his age is beginning to show."

Thomas could see where Yolei the JNR C56 Mogul was coming from, "Either way I had best get back to work. Good thing Mr. Shiba gave you Chain and Buffer Couplings today otherwise this would be difficult."

"Indeed. Either way I had best get back to work. That Coal isn't gonna get itself." So the two took their leave.

Meanwhile Tarakudo was explaining to the Cynaclons about his latest plan after he showed them the Dockside of the Imperial Dragon Railway, "What I propose is that we attack the Dockyards of the Imperial Dragon Railway. That'll send the Mew Mew's running right to us and we use an aquatic monster to boot. Did you bring the Infuser like asked."

"Like you requested." Sardon held it up.

"Now watch my abilities," Tarakudo then used his Mental Powers to levitate a giant Squid to the surface of the Ocean, "I had Ursula dive deep to find one."

"Ooh, that'll do nicely." Dren said mischievously. Sardon then placed the Infuser into the Giant squid on Tarakudo's command. The creature mutated into a Predacite.

"What do you think guys?" Tarakudo asked, "I told you I could help you create a powerful preadacite. Now all we need to do is cause some random destruction to draw them out."

Meanwhile Mai was flying over the Imperial Dragon Railway with the Eds on her back, "How do you like the Aerial Tour so far?"

"This is awesome!"Eddy cheered.

"I am a bird in the sky!" Ed spread his arms.

"Double D? you Okay?" Mai asked, as she looked back.

Double-D look nauseous, "I will be just so long as I don't look down."

Eddy noticed something odd up ahead and had to ask Double-D, "Double-D, are Giant Squids supposed to be flying and attacking cities?"

"Why in the world would you ask something so... Outrageous?!" Double-D saw what was happening and looked frightened.

"This is probably a Predacite. But something feels different about this one." Mai noticed.

"What do ya mean?" Eddy asked.

"I mean this one is different. Even so I better get a message out. Zazu!"

Flying right up to her was a red-billed Hornbill bird with a red bill and blue feathers, "You called, Ms. Mai?"

"Fly to Mr. Shiba and tell him we got a Situation down here. Find the Foreman and tell him to evacuate everyone in the area."

"As you wish." He flew off.

"And now to keep the Predacite busy. Boys. This could get rough so hang on."

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear!" Double-D panicked. They held on.

Mai used her fire breath to try and drive the Predacite away from the Docks and keep it occupied long enough for the Mew Mews to arrive.

"There it is!" Zoey called.

"They picked a Squid?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, that's changing it up." Renee admitted.

"But how could they have found a Giant Squid?" Corina wondered.

"Yeah, they'd have to go into the bottom of the ocean or something." Kikki said.

"Ladies. I could use some help here." Mai called.

"Sure thing." Zoey confirmed. So the girls did battle with the Predacite but they found that this one was much tougher than anything they had faced before as it was using Water Magic to attack them.

"Come on, girls! You gonna let this chump push you around?!" Eddyc alled.

Zoey got her confidence boost, "He's right. Come on girls. Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace. Mew Mew Power in your face!"

Tarakudo spoke to the Cyniclons, "These are the girls that have given you so much trouble?"

"Don't underestimate them." Dren warned him.

"Dren is right. They're more trouble than they're worth." Sardon agreed.

"Then allow me to show them what they're dealing with." Tarakudo floated around using his mental powers to throw the girls off balance.

"As if the giant Squid wasn't bad enough we have to deal with this guy." Corina said in sarcasm.

"I am Tarakudo; lord of all Oni and King of the Shadowkhan!"

"Are you serious? Zoey is he serious?" Bridgette asked in worry.

"Sounds serious to me."

"Mai, how do they beat something like this?" Eddy asked.

Before Mai could answer Ed stepped up to the plate, "Onions can drive away girls! And they can with demons!" He threw it at the floating head who got it in the face

"MY EYES!"

"Zoey, Renee, Finish this!" Mai ordered.

The two nodded and went to finish the battle, with Renee using her weapon to catch the squids tentacles, "Zoey, it's all yours." Renee called.

"Rose Bell full power!" The predacite was defeated and the infuser was neutralized.

"This was a good test." Sardon admitted.

"A test? They defeated our Predacite." Tarb argued.

"True but it does show the power of deep sea creatures. Tarakudo does know what he's doing." Sardon stated.

"Yes. I'm sure Deep Blue would want to continue to work with him." Dren added. The Cyniclons and Tarakudo took their leave.

Later on the Mew Mews as well as the Eds were discussing with Mai Wesley and Elliot about the latest predacite, "That predacite was stronger than any other one we've fought." Zoey said.

"Renee. Before you joined us you fought a few of these Predacites on your own. Did any of them compare to this one?" Corina aksed.

"Not a one. If it were the case I would've been dead."

"And something was strange about this one. It was made with an animal that none of us had seen before." Bridgette said.

"Bridgette might have a point. Elliot, is it possible that the infusers could take over the bodies of Red Data animals?" Double-D asked.

"Hmm, well nothing says it isn't."

"True, but If what I recall about Endangered Animals is true then that means they'll fight hard to protect themselves." Eddy explained.

Double-D looked impressed, "That was actually very smart, Eddy."

"Thank you."

"Eddy's the man!" Ed slapped Eddy on the back a little too hard, and he fell face first on the floor.

"But this means that if Tarakudo was able to get a Giant Squid. Then it means our troubles from the Cyniclons have only just begun." Mai feared.

"Say it isn't so!" Ed pleaded.

"I'm afraid so." Mai answered.

Meanwhile the Cynaclons were having a meeting with Deep Blue about what just happened, "So the predacite failed?" their boss asked.

"Unfortunately, but it held on far longer than other predacites we've created." Sardon explained.

"Yeah. It even knocked them around for a bit." Tarb added.

"As you can see, sir. Tarakudo and the Armada make good allies. Their leaders would like to have a word with you." Dren said.

"I see. We'll make arrangements."

"Thank you, sir." Sardon said. So the three left to make the arrangements.

Meanwhile at Crime Incorporated's Japanese hideout. Tarakudo was explaining to Mavro, Malkor, Mindy, Creepox, Redker and Vrak about the Cynaclons and the Predacite.

"The Cynaclons can make very powerful allies, especially with their infuser creatures." Tarakudo explained.

"We are running low on monsters and we'll need new Insectoids and new Armada commanders to take lead. However we'll need to meet their boss first and we still need to locate the remaining four Oni Masks. Hak Foo, Finn and the Sound Five have yet to wear one." Mindy explained.

"Agreed." The lord of Oni agreed.

"Let's just crush them already and get it over with." Creepox said eagerly.

"ilence, Creepox. Direct attempts without thinking will only end in failure." Malkor silenced him.

Vrak spoke up, "Malkor is right. My brother Vekar tried that and look what happened to him." Creepox stood silent.

Mindy looked to Mavro and Redker, "You two have been quiet as of late. Something on your minds about this plan?"

"I am merely concerned about this Deep Blue." Mavro answered.

"There's a good chance he could turn on us if this goes sour." Redker added.

"I see your point." Tarakudo admitted.

"Both of which are valid points. Which is why we have some back up plans ready in case the worst happens." Malkor said, as the villains nodded as they got the message.

Meanwhile at the Imperial Dragon Railway Sheds, Mr Shiba was giving the fleet a recap of the events that happened so far.

Mr. Shiba explained, "As you can see while our Allies are growing stronger the forces of Darkness are also growing more powerful. We all need to be ready for anything." The fleet nodded in understanding.

Mr. Shiba continued, "One more thing everyone. Rosie should be here by tomorrow to help with the last of the Preparations for the festival along with some of our friends." The group was relieved to hear the rest of the work will be completed soon.

"And there's more good news. Davis Ken and Iris should be back in service in two to three days at the latest." Mr. Shiba explained, while Gabi, Tina, and Lena were confused on Davis, Ken and Iris.

"Who are they?" Gabi asked.

"Are they Steam Engines like us?" Tina wondered.

"Are they nice?" Lena inquired.

Akiza explained, "Davis, Ken, and Iris are Japanese Steam Engines. All of which are siblings and were built together during WW2."

"Amazing." Gabi admitted.

"And there's more." Espio added.

Hiro explained, "Davis, Ken, and Iris are the Strongest Japanese Steam Engines among us. Once they're restored they'll be able to take a lot of weight off of us."

"Sounds like they'll be a great addition to the fleet." Thomas admitted.

"I'm glad you like the idea. Now I got paper work to fill out." Mr. Shiba then left as the fleet discussed about the recent events so far.

"I can't believe Davis Ken and Iris are going to join us." Chihiro said in joy.

"Well, I'm glad they are." Thomas said.

"Now if only we could get rid of that brat Yoshida. Her relatives have caused us nothing but grief." Aiko bashed her.

"But do we even know anything about Yoshida herself?" Thomas questioned her.

"What's to know?" Elsa asked, "The little pest is gonna be a problem like her relatives. I don't know what Courtney and Nina were thinking trusting her."

"Maybe you guys don't give her enough credit." Thomas argued,

Daichi wanted to say something but as one of the only two diesels of the fleet and the only Mainline Diesel among the team he thought it best not to say anything.

"Thomas may have a point," Hiro admitted, "However we have to consider that the forces of Darkness could attack us and blame it all on her."

"Hiro's right. For now let's just focus on the festival and go from there." Daichi said. The Engines all agreed with the resident DD51 as they all went to get some sleep.


	12. The Festival Begins

**The Festival Begins**

Next morning, Yin and Yang were at the works. Since they were owned by the Tokyo Railway Works they could freely talk about the subject of the Imperial Dragon Railway without having to worry about what the others think about them.

"I can't believe that Nina's still getting the cold shoulder from Gabi Tina and Lena." Yin began.

Yang replied, "You got that right, sis. We're just thankful that Courtney hasn't gotten worse treatment from Aiko and the other Japanese Passengers on the fleet."

Davis who was one of the three engines being restored couldn't help but hear that, "What do you mean worse treatment? Has something been happening?"

"You could say that." Yang answered.

"How bad is it?" Iris asked.

"In a word. Bad." Yin answered. Iris sighed knowing it sounded worse.

Ken the resident D62 Berkshire was almost finished with his repairs so he could go and Join the others at work, "I take it its much worse as of late?"

"It is. Talk to the fleet to figure out why they're so pissed as of late." Yin explained.

"I'll be sure to do that," Ken said, "I'm almost ready and I just need to get my inspections done and if they work hard and do everything right I'll be ready to go by today or tomorrow at the latest."

Meanwhile the Ed Boys were getting ready to enjoy themselves, "Well, gentlemen, where too?" Double-D wondered.

"Let's go hit the beach?" Eddy suggested.

"Oh, oh, let's go get ramen!" Ed announced.

"Ed, what is this the Hidden Leaf Village?" Eddy asked rhetorically.

"Actually, Mai told me that she does go there from time to time." Double-D explained.

"I was being rhetorical!" Eddy bellowed.

"Good, you understand what it means to be rhetorical." Double-D smiled. Eddy groaned.

Right on cue, the Ed boys saw a blonde girl running, "Okay that was weird." Eddy said.

Right on cue Shadowkhan and some of Crime Incorporated's Thugs were chasing after the girl, "Do you think that could be Yoshida?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure." Double-D answered.

"All I know is I'm not getting involved in that." Eddy answered.

Double-D spoke up, "I actually agree, after that predacite incident I'd rather not get involved in someone else's business."

"But the forces of Darkness could be attacking." Ed noted.

"Well, what could we do about it?" Eddy asked. rhetorically.

"Let's just get that ramen and get moving." Doulbe-D suggested. So the Eds went to get the ramen.

Over with Otis,, he was just coming out of the Shops after his tubes were replaced. The manager had given him a complete inspection and he was cleared to go, "Finally," Otis was about to steam along when he heard Yoshida running from the thugs that were chasing after her, "Yoshida!"

Yoshida heard Otis and was running to the safety of the workshops, "Otis, what are you doing?"

"Had my tubes repaired. What's got you in a fright?"

Right on cue, he could see some of Crime Incorporated's thugs chasing after her as Yang Puffed up, "Otis, I thought you were going to…(Sees Yoshida) Otis you brought Sakura's sister? What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Actually, I was going to suggest she hide." Yin rolled her eyes.

The sound of Shard's voice could be heard as the thugs were looking, "Keep your eyes peeled men. That little pest is out here somewhere and I want her beaten down now."

"Right!" The thugs agreed.

Yoshida bolted for it as soon as one of the thugs found her and she began running for her life yet again. Unfortunately it was in vain as one of the thugs lassoed her and hauled her to Shard before they bolted for it.

"Looks like that's one less pest we have to deal with. Wait till Lena hears this." Yang said.

"She'll certainly want to hear of it." Shard appeared.

Yin, Yang, Otis, looked shocked, "Shard?!"

"Surprise." he smirked.

"What do you want, Shard?" Yin inquired.

"Just taking back what I've been looking for."

"Well, in that case get out of here before we chase you out!" Otis warned him.

"Fine I'm going." Shard and the thugs left via the Shadowkhan that he summoned to take them away.

"Weird." Yin said.

"Perhaps but I gotta get going." So Otis left.

Meanwhile at the Branchline, Nina was getting oiled up for another round of work, "Oh, that feels good."

"It's almost time to go to work, Nina." her driver said.

"All right." So once Nina was ready she went to the platform where Richard had already arranged her coaches.

"All set."

"Thanks, Richard."

"I think I should warn you. Gabi, Lena, and Tina are still in a foul mood over the fact you helped Yoshida," Richard warned her, "You are aware she is Sakura the Terror Queen's sister right?"

"I am."

"Then you are also aware that Layla Nodoka and Ayumi are beginning to miss Chihiro?"

"Yes. I know."

"Then why can't you just take your sisters' advice and not see Yoshida anymore? It would keep the peace and solve our problems."

"I don't care about what they say!"

"Suit yourself. Either way I gotta get things ready for the festival." So Richard went off to do just that as Nina puffed off with her morning commuter Train Duties.

Meanwhile at the Docks, Gabi was waiting for her passengers, "Come on, everyone."

Her driver spoke, "Easy, Gabi. These things take time. You should know considering you spent most of your life in the Southern Region hauling Passengers."

"I know, I know. Hopefully Hank and Murdoch will be here soon."

"I know they will," her driver said. Right on cue, the Ship from Sodor arrived and with it came the passengers, "Right on time."

The Passengers got out of the ship and boarded Gabi's Coaches, "All right time to go." Gabi said, before taking off.

Over with Thomas, Hank, and Murdoch the three of them were talking about the recent events that happened and how the feud between Nina and her sisters was still present, "If this feud doesn't end, It'll only divide us." Thomas said in worry.

"You said it, little buddy," Hank agreed, "It's been like this since Nina interfered in matters involving Crime Incorporated."

"And it just got worse as time went on." Murdoch put in.

Thomas continued, "The Forces of Darkness don't like it when anybody meddles in their matters and with an Armada Fleet at their command there is no telling what'll happen next. I'm surprised you two didn't show up till after Ikazuki's Mask was revealed."

"Well, anything can happen with both dark forces." Hank said.

"Hank's right. There is no telling what will happen." Murdoch added.

"That's why we have to be prepared." Thomas said.

"For now I will have to do Elsa's work while she regains her confidence." Hank put in.

"Good luck with that." Murdoch said.

"It can't be that tough can it?" Thomas asked.

"Extra work is always a chore." Hank replied.

"Let's hope Iris is back in service soon. Mr. Shiba needs me to take some parts to the shops now. I better get going" Thomas said.

"See you later." Murdoch said his farewells, as Thomas puffed away to the Tokyo Works.

Meanwhile, Otis was back on the Branchline which meant Lena could return to the Main Line. Currently the JNR 9600 was discussing what was happening with Courtney as of late, "And that's the story." he finished.

"This is worse than I thought. Lena has been grumbling about Nina constantly since the armada attack." Courtney explained.

"I know, and it just won't end."

"And it gets worse." she added.

"How so?"

"Some of Aiko's friends are dragons and they are coming here for a visit. If they find out about this then they could take matters into their own hands." she explained.

"Then to keep the peace we may have to get rid of Yoshida." Otis said in worry.

"There has to be another way, Otis."

"If there is I don't know it." he admitted. Courtney sighed as she went to work.

Meanwhile back at the Docks, Rosie had been unloaded from the ship and was already getting to work around the Dockyard. She was only there until Ezekiel's lease was up, "Well, time for me to get started." she began.

"We're gonna be here for a while." Her driver reminded her.

"I know."

Her Fireman spoke, "You notice that Mr. Shiba and the Shiba clan assign certain jobs to certain engines so as to use them to their full potential?"

"I am fully aware of that."

Her fireman continued, "Something tells me the Tender Engines back home are gonna be happy to hear that the Shiba Clan never gives Shunting Duties to Tender Engines."

Her driver said, "I believe you're right." So Rosie went to work arranging trucks around the Dock Yards of the Imperial Dragon Railway as they were getting ready for the festival.

Meanwhile at the festival grounds the Eds were exploring. Ed picked out a kabuki mask from a stand and dawned it, "Behold I am Kabuki master Ed!"

"Good one, Ed." Eddy laughed.

"It's nice to see an authentic Japanese festival." Double-D marveled.

"Hey what's this?" Eddy saw an Orange Mask with Yellow Eyes and purple hair.

"Oni!" Ed cried.

"This is an Oni Mask?" eddy picked it up.

"Let's call Mai." Double-D suggested.

"Hold on. I wanna see just how this is supposed to work." Just before Eddy could put the mask on somebody else grabbed it and it was Sakon of the Sound Five.

"Please allow me to show you how it works." he offered.

"Give that back!" Eddy demanded. Sakon instead fused with Ukon and put the Mask on his face.

Meanwhile Mai was in the office handling the paper work when the phone rang. She answered it and it was Double-D, "Mr. Shiba's office. Mai speaking. Oh Double-D what's going on?"

"Someone with two heads has dawned an Oni mask!" came his voice.

"Did you get a good look at the Mask?"

"Orange with purple hair."

"That's the mask that hold the spirit of General Orenji." Mai explained.

"Well, you better get someone here to take care of it!"

"Already on it. I have a team coming to take care of it."

"Well, hurry." Double-D pleaded.

"I know." The Eds took cover, as Sakon's appearance started frightening everyone.

Meanwhile the Chans and the Mane Six along with Carol, and her team were racing over to face Sakon, "We gotta hurry!" Twilight ordered.

"Before Sakon calls his Shadowkhan and we have another powered up League Dragon to face." Jackie added.

"Why can't we just imprison them like Iroh did to Silvia 20 years ago?" Carol wondered.

"Yeah, why?" Jade asked.

"Because we are missing key ingredients." Luna explained.

"So we'll have to resort to the mask removal formula." Twilight added.

"Did anybody remember the Mask Removal Ingredient?" Rarity inquired. Most of the group looked sheepish.

Uncle erupted, "Aiiyah! How are we supposed to remove mask from Sakon without Tentacle of Japanese Octopus?"

"No problem, Uncle. We're at a Japanese Festival. And I see a lot of authentic Japanese food." Pinkie reminded him.

"But it's not like somebody's gonna have Japanese Octopus Tentacles for Sale." Rainbow said sarcastically.

A vender spoke announced, "Octopus tentacles! Get your hot and ready octopus tentacles!"

Jackie was amazed, "That's convenient."

Maggie looked at the pegasus, "Rainbow Dash. Remind me to get you front row seats to the Wonderbolts Next show."

"I will." she answered.

Carl went to the vendor, "Three octopus tentacles."

So the vender gave him three, and Carl paid for them, "Here you go, Uncle."

"We must hurry and make removal spell!" Uncle announced.

"Camille and I already went ahead and made the base potion." Carol added. Carol presented a vial with the base potion.

"Then we add final ingredient." Uncle finished. They mixed the tentacle with it and it was ready.

"We gotta get this to the Eds and Fast." Geoff said.

"I just hope they're holding up okay." Edna hoped.

With the Ed Boys Ed was already smashing the Squid Khan that Sakon had called to aid him, "Earth is not your pastry shop!"

"Get him monobrow!" Eddy announced.

"Ed, you be careful!" Double-D warned him.  
>Sakon and Rachel were watching with Disbelief as they saw how Ed was taking down the Squid Khan with ease, "How hard is it to take down one mere human?" Rachel asked in disbelief.<p>

Sakon panicked, "That's not a human. That's a monster!"

"I thought you were supposed to be the leader of the Sound Five. Get in there!" Rachel ordered. Sakon nodded and joined in.

Meanwhile the Chans, Team Avatar and the Mane Six arrived and could see Ed Single handedly holding his own against Sakon and the Squid Khan and Edd and Eddy came up to them.

"I'm glad you're here. Please tell me you have the Removal Potion that Mai was telling us about." Double-D hoped.

"Right here, hat boy." Jade held the potion out.

"All we need now is to remove the mask from Sakon and if we're lucky we can capture him." Geoff said.

"Oh Ed. I have something that'll help you kick more butt." Eddy called him over.

"Oh! Oh! What is it? What is it?" Ed asked, as he ran over.

"Just apply this potion to your hands and you'll be able to remove Sakon's Mask." Jade explained.

Maggie tempted him, "And if you subdue him I'll treat you to an all you can eat buffet."

Ed nodded and saw the potion get poured on his hands. He looked at them in amazement before turning to Sakon, "Beware my radioactive hands!"

"Shadowkhan, get him!" Rachel ordered.

The Shadowkhan attacked Ed but he easily beat them back before grabbing the Mask on Sakon's face and pulling, "Come off!" Ed pulled and pulled, until he managed to get the Mask off of Sakon's face before using the momentum to knock Sakon out cold which allowed the Heroes to capture him.

"Sakon!" Rachel called.

"Now it's your turn, Rachel!" Jackie warned her, as they stood ready.

"This isn't over!" Rachel flew away but not before blasting the heroes with her fire breath!

"Oh Bucking Hell she got away!" Rainbow Dash cursed.

"But at least we rounded up one varmint." Applejack said, motioning to Sakon.

"But we lost Ukon in the process," Twilight noted, "Either way We might want to get him back to the jail of the realm he hails from."

"I agree." Jackie nodded.

"I'll take him back to the Hidden Leaf Village." Mai offered.

So Mai took Sakon back to the hidden Leaf Village and when she got there she spoke to the Hokage, "Hello, Tsunade. Long time no see."

Tsunade was a beautiful woman with blonde hair in two ponytails, a purple diamond mark on her forehead, and her breasts were approximately 106 cm. Her attire included high-heeled sandals, a green jacket, and a gray kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants, "And hello to you too, Mai."

"I have some good news for you. My friends and I managed to Capture Sakon of the Sound Five." Mai began.

"That is good news." Tsunade admitted.

"Where do you want me to drop him?" Mai asked.

"Give him to Ibiki. He'll see to it he finds any information we can use."

"Very well and one more thing. How have you been as of late?" The dragon asked.

"Aside from the never ending paperwork I'm doing pleasantly well. How about you?"

"Aside from protecting the Shiba clan I'm okay. By the way if you want a break why not use some Shadow Clone Jutsu to handle the paper work." she suggested.

"Duh. Why didn't I think of that before?" The Hokage asked feeling sheepish.

"So take some time off and join me at a festival already." Mai offered. Tsunade smirked, and made one clone before escaping. Mai then dropped Sakon at Ibiki's place before picking up Tsunade and flying to Tokyo Japan.

"What do you think of Tokyo Japan?" Mai asked.

"This looks like a hive of activity." Tsunade said in excitement.

"Yep and it's an even bigger hive due to the Japanese Festival."

"Excellent."

While Mai was showing Tsunade around the rest of the gang were enjoying themselves and seeing everything.

"Now this is a festival." Applejack said.

Twilight put in, "I'm learning so much about Japanese Culture as it is."

Rainbow Dash added, "And some of the Japanese Engines of the Imperial Dragon Railway are helping out by giving the guests rides."

Pinkie beamed, "So fun!"

Chihiro, Eric, and Colton were busy doing festival duty by giving passengers rides up and down the festival grounds and around the line while some of the other Engines were doing their work, "Now this is work I love." Chihiro said.

Eric replied, "Of course you would, Chihiro. You recently got Chain and Buffer Couplings when Mr. Shiba assigned you to work with Layla, Nodoka and Ayumi."

"And I'm grateful for that." Chihiro added.

"Of course if Nina didn't save the runt you would still be working with them." Colton put in.

"Colton!" Eric scolded him.

"I'm just saying." Eric gave him a firm look to zip it. Colton got the message and went back to work. Over with the mane six they were discussing what they overheard so far.

"Can you believe this?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Yeah, what a jerk." Rainbow added.

"Still Colton is a hard worker otherwise Mr. Shiba wouldn't have had him built." Fluttershy said.

:But he's gotta shape up on sensitivity." Applejack put in.

"That's probably why Mr. Shiba gave him Knuckle Couplings and gives him Goods work most of the time." Twilight added.

"Well, he's got to learn to be nice." Pinkie said.

"At least he's not as bad as Blueblood." Rarity finished. They all sighed in relief.

"So what are your thoughts about Eric the C11?" Twilight asked.

"He doesn't look so bad." Pinkie admitted.

"But I hear that he's also for Commuter Train duties. Yet he started out as a Shunter." Rainbow noted.

"Yes but doing goods work seems so dirty. I don't know why Nicole would want to do goods trains." Rarity said.

"Who knows?" Applejack replied.

"All I know is that we haven't heard word from Princess Celestia for quite a while." Twilight said.

"And that worries you how?" Rarity asked.

Twilight answered, "With the Forces of Darkness on the loose something could've happened. You are aware of what happened during my brother's wedding to Princess Cadence right?"

"Yeah. That was sure a crazy event." Applejack remembered.

"Fortunately everything turned out alright in the end." Fluttershy reminded them.

"Yes, but I still have my concerns." Twilight said, still feeling worried.

"Perhaps we should talk to Zeng? He might know something." Rainbow suggested.

Right on cue Zeng flew in, "Princess Twilight and friends. I bring news. Big News. Princess Celestia wants to see you and she wants you to bring Camille, Carol, Jackie and Company. She also wants you to bring Aang and Astral as well."

"Understood." Twilight answered.

"However she also told me to tell you to enjoy yourselves here at the festival. Now I got a message to deliver to Mai. The Princesses want to see you after the festival is over."

"See you then." Twilight bid him farewell. Zeng then flew to deliver his message to Mai.

Meanwhile Mai the Shadow Dragon was walking with Tsunade on her back as they were checking out the festival, "Enjoying the view?" the dragon asked.

"Very much." Tsunade admitted.

"Feels nice to get away from all the paperwork once in a while. Doesn't it? So what can you tell me about your homeland and your clan?" Mai inquired.

"Well, Konoha is in the Land of Fire. I lead the shinobi of our village as Hokage. As for my clan. Well my grandfather Hashirama was recognized by the people as the God of Shinobi for his skill. He founded Konoha and rules as the first Hokage."

Mai spoke, "My partner Mr. Shiba mentioned that land. He and his ancestors were friends with Konoha's Leaders for centuries. But allow me another question. What can you tell me about the Sound Five?"

"They were the guards of Orochimaru. Each of them were embedded with a curse mark that granted them power."

"Okay and who is he?"

"My former teammate. He betrayed the village by performing illegal experiments on people in our village."

"We gotta capture him now!" Mai declared.

"Easier said than done." Tsunade said.

Zeng then flew in, "And we have another visitor. Tsunade meet Zeng." Mai introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you my dear lady." he greeted her.

"Pleasure's mine." she replied.

"Zeng, why are you here?" Mai asked.

"Princess Celestia wants to see you right away. Something about the Crystal Empire."

"What? But it's been gone for a thousand years." Mai noted.

"Yes. But she received word that it returned, along with another." Zeng put in.

"Another?

"Someone that could be just as powerful as Tarakudo, Shendu, and Daolon Wong put together." Zeng explained.

"Then perhaps I had best see Celestia now. Tsunade why don't you go and enjoy yourself a bit more." Mai offered.

"Don't mind if I do." So Tsunade hopped off of Mai's back and went to enjoy herself as Mai herself flew to Equestria with Zeng on her head. The two entered a dimensional vortex and flew right to the Palace in Canterlot.

When Mai got there she found not only Princess Celestia, but also Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor, "I didn't expect to see all of you at once though I have to ask. Where's Blueblood?"

"Our so called nephew is as of now making complaints to our servants over trivial matters." Luna explained

"And I wonder how he ended up our nephew." Celestia added.

"Good point. Either way what's this I hear about the Crystal Empire Returning?" Mai asked.

Celestia began, "A thousand years ago, the Crystal Empire was one of the great kingdoms in Equestria, where the Crystal Ponies lived in peace and harmony. Until one day, King Sombra; a unicorn whose heart was as black as night took over the kingdom spreading darkness throughout it. He enslaved the Crystal Ponies ruling with an iron hoof. Luna and I used the elements of harmony to banish him to the ice in the arctic North. But Sombra pulling one last trick made the Crystal Empire disappear into thin air. Over time many thought it was just a legend others just denied its existence. But now the Empire has returned, and along with it King Sombra as well."

"Okay as a Shadow Dragon I would like the décor of the place but the Crystal Ponies don't," Mai said, "Anything else you care to tell me because I know that Devina of the Dragon League of Eight had something to do with this as well."

"She did," Luna confirmed, "She was the one who gave Sombra the power to enslave the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Ponies within. As Uncle says to defeat a Dragon we needed help from a Dragon. That's where Zuko's elder brother Lu Ten and his younger Cousin Quintessa came in."

"What happened to them?" Mai asked.

"Lu Ten died in the battle against Devina and Sombra and we don't know what happened to Quintessa," The Princess of the Night explained, "All we know is that she was in the Empire when Sombra made it disappear."

"The Princesses have tasked Shining Armor and I to go there, and using our combined magic can project a force field of love which can keep Sombra out." Cadence explained.

"The problem is our force field doesn't last forever. So we'll need to find an alternative." Shining Armor explained.

"And if you guys weaken so does the force field. And I doubt it'll keep out the Dragon League of Eight and the Armada." Mai added.

"That's why we need Twilight and the others to find a way to protect the empire and keep the Crystal Ponies happy, for if they show an ounce of fear Sombra will use their fear to get stronger." Celestia explained.

"You know that sounds familiar," Mai began, "Camille told me of that. She mentioned that the enemies of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers use the fear of their enemies to get stronger."

"You must do what you can. The Empire cannot fall again." Luna warned her.

"I'll do my best but I have one question. How long do we have till the Empire rises? A week?" Mai asked.

"I would say less than a week.' The princess answered.

"Alright. That'll give your apprentice time to enjoy the festival and learn about Japanese culture," Mai said, "Let's hope this one does better than your previous one. Last thing we need is for Twilight to turn cruel and dishonest."

Celestia nodded in agreement. Mai got the message and returned to the festival while Zeng stayed behind.

"Princesses and Prince I hope you all know what you're doing," Zeng began, "Though there is something Mai forgot to ask. What's gonna happen if the Empire falls again?"

Celestia answered, "Then there will be no doubt Sombra will spread his darkness further throughout Equestria."

"Then we had best pray for the best yet prepare for the worst." Zeng said, as the royal ponies nodded.


	13. The Crystal Empire

**The Crystal Empire**

It was the day after the festival had ended and the Mane Six were in Equestria relaxing as Spike burped up a scroll, "Twilight. It's time. The Princess wants to see you." he said. Twilight nodded, as they headed for Canterlot.

At Canterlot, Zuko, Celestia, and Luna were talking, "Princess, Are you sure that Twilight is up for the task?" Zuko asked.

"I'm more than sure, Zuko." she confirmed.

"But she cannot do this alone. Remember that."

"Yes. Which is why I've instructed her friends and the Chans to accompany her."

"Does that mean Team Avatar and the Cooper Gang are going to help too?" Zuko inquired.

"Precisely." Luna answered.

"Uh, guys. Twilight is here." Zeng said.

They looked ahead and saw her, "Twilight, you came just in time." Celestia welcomed her.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. There is something you must know." Luna began.

So they told Twilight about the Crystal Empire, "Did you tell all of this to Mai?" Twilight asked.

"Already did but there is one thing we forgot to tell her." Zuko admitted.

"What?"

Zeng explained, "That if the Crystal Empire falls, all of Equestria will fall."

"Oh, no." she gasped.

"Now do you see why we need you to protect the Crystal Empire?" Zuko asked.

"I understand, Zuko."

"Get going." Twilight hurried off to meet up with her friends.

Little did they know that Jack Spicer had sent one of his fly bots to overhear the conversation and that Devina was in Equestria. The fly bot flew to Devina and played the conversation between Twilight and the others, "Time to go visit the Crystal Empire."

Devina flew off to the Crystal Empire. Once she got there she got in contact with Emperor Mavro, "Emperor Mavro I'm in the Crystal Empire and I have information that I think you should hear."

"I am listening," So Devina explained everything to Mavro about what she overheard via the Spy robot, "Interesting."

"Unfortunately, my Partner's Shadowkhan tribe hasn't awoken yet and There is more bad news. Quintessa the dragon that stood in my way the last time I was here may still be alive."

"I see. Still we cannot let such an opportunity pass us by." Mavro said.

"I know. Could you send Avarona, Ursula, Mindy, and the Crows over here?"

"Right away."

Meanwhile Twilight and Company were in the Skyship as it was Sailing towards the Crystal Empire, "My brother and Cadence are already there and have been protecting it with their magic."

"Then hopefully we can do more and avoid a fight." Jackie said hopefully.

"Somehow I doubt it'll be that easy." Jade replied.

"Perhaps we could use an Anti Demon Ward like the one at the Steamworks. Uncle, can you create one?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, but we do not know how powerful it will to be keep Sombra from entering."

"Let's hope the forces of Darkness don't interfere and terrorize the Empire." Carol said.

"We can only hope with that." Rarity agreed.

"Guys, we're almost there." Maggie said.

They were coming up around the snow area before touching down, "Brian, are you sure you can't get us any closer?" Jackie asked.

"Wish I could, but this is as far as it goes."

"A year ago this is where I'd say this is just what I'd expect from the son of a Great Western Kettle's Driver." Camille started.

"Then what would you say now?" Brian wondered.

"I would say we need to talk more about the Western Region when we get home. Cause we need to move." They got off and saw Shining Armor waiting.

"Shining Armor. Glad you're here. Where are Cadence and Mai?" Michelle asked.

"And where is Quintessa?" Mira wondered.

Shining Armor answered, "Cadence is with Mai at the Crystal Empire keeping the shield up."

"That doesn't answer our question about Quintessa." Tohru said.

"She's still alive. If she were dead Mira would have sensed her spirit among the great majority." Tori answered.

"We better get going. There are things out here we don't wanna run into." Shining Armor warned them.

Geoff asked, "Like King Sombra, the Dragon League of Nine, The Armada, Tarakudo, Crime Incorporated, etc?"

"Exactly." So they started off.

Meanwhile in the Gigant Horse, Malkor and Mavro were talking as the leaders of the forces of darkness were flying to the Crystal Empire with an Entire Armada Fleet ready. The Advance Fleet was ahead of them preparing for the opening attack.

"So it seems they've already arrived." Mavro noted.

"We must come up with a plan of attack." Malkor said.

Vrak arrived with more news, "And the advance fleet has located King Sombra's Shadow."

"So he is not strong enough to maintain his physical form yet?" Mavro asked.

"I'm afraid not." Vrak answered.

"Why not use the Bubble Brains on him?" Jack suggested.

"We'll have to get close to him to do so. Even with his body he still requires his own nourishment to gain his power." Malkor said.

"And what nourishment is that?" Mindy wondered.

Mavro answered, "He feeds on fear. It's how he was able to maintain a long reign over the Crystal Empire."

"Before those princesses overthrew him. At least he had help from Devina." Vrak added.

"Why not let Creepox spread fear and terror among the inhabitants and if that doesn't work we'll use the Shadow of Fear." Jack suggested.

"We'll have to make sure we can get through their barrier of course." Malkor said.

Mindy spoke, "Tarakudo, think you can break through the barrier and have the Dragon League of Nine summon the Shadow Khan?"

"Well, it's no onion spell so it shouldn't keep me out. And Jack!"

"Yes, Tarakudo, sir?"

"While I don't deny your evil intents, you are still a mere mortal like the rest of the Enforcers. So you should be able slip in as well with no problem."

"Thank you very much, Tarakudo, sir."

"What about Mindy, sir?" Vrak asked.

"I believe she can make this work as well."

"I'm joining you as well." Mindy said.

So they teleported to the lead ship of the Advance Fleet and as soon as they got to the barrier they jumped in with Tarakudo flying by, "Ok, we're in. I don't think those losers got here yet." Jack said.

"We need to neutralize Princess Cadence first. And I have just the Wu to do it. Do you still have the Jungle Cats?" Mindy asked.

"I do."

"Have them attack Princess Cadence. That'll wear her down allowing me to use the new Mosquito Whip Shen Gong Wu that you won from the Monks."

"Gladly," Jack smirked. He snapped his fingers as his Jungle Cats appeared. He snuck through the Empire, but noticed all the inhabitants looked dismal almost as if they were too depressed, "Maybe I don't have to hide." He walked casually with the cats.

The inhabitants didn't even notice as he walked right up to the Castle with Mindy at his side. They then met up with Devina who was there along with Avarona and Ursula, "Hello, ladies." he greeted them.

"Where have you been Spicer? Avarona sent some Shadowkhan to look for the Princess." Ursula said.

Avarona answered, "And they found her. I can have them take you to her if you're ready."

"I was born ready. Let's do this." Jack said in excitement. So Avarona had the Shadowkhan take Jack and Mindy to Cadence's location.

Mindy gave Jack the Countdown in which he walked right in. When it was time the doors burst open, and Jack walked in seeing the Princess on the throne, "Caddy, I'm home!"

Mindy entered, "Surrender the Crystal Empire to the Forces of Darkness or else!"

"I will not let you take hold of this Empire!" Cadence stood tall.

"Wrong! Jack. Call the Jungle Cats!" Mindy ordered.

Jack snapped his fingers and the Jungle cats came in growling, "Surrender now or I will send the Jungle Cats to beat you down, Caddy!"

"As a princess I will protect this empire, even from you."

"Jungle Cats attack!" The Jungle cats charged for Cadence who flew up to avoid them, but slowly started coming down.

"Running low on juice, aren't you, Cadence?" Mindy asked.

"Trying to hold this barrier by yourself must be a real strain on the horn." Avarona mocked.

"And your pitiful husband isn't here to save you." Ursula added.

Cadence tried blasting the jungle cats to drive them off. The Jungle cats were moving too fast and Cadence was getting tired.

"Mosquito Whip," Mindy activated the new wu which wrapped around Cadence and began draining her of her power, "I forgot to mention that this wu drains your opponent of their energy and gives it to the user." Cadence fell to the floor looking weakened as her magic was fizzing.

Meanwhile with the heroes they had made it to the Crystal Empire barrier only to find it was fizzling out, "Guys, is the force field supposed to be fizzling out?" Seth asked.

"Something must be wrong with Cadence." Shining gasped.

"Uncle senses the forces of darkness have invaded the castle."

"We gotta hurry!" Twilight cried.

So the group hurried to the castle only when they arrived they were treated to a shocking sight. Mindy was sitting on the throne and Cadence was trapped in a Barrel with a muzzle around her snout.

"Welcome losers to Mindy's new throne room." Jack greeted them.

"Cadence!" Shining Armor called.

"Let her go!" Twilight ordered.

"Who's gonna make me?" Mindy asked.

"We are!" Jade answered.

"Avarona, Ursula, show the fools what they're up against." Mindy ordered.

"Gladly. In the words of Hak Foo. Dragon Summons Ninja Army," Ursula summoned a massive army of Samurai Khan. The group backed away, as Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru got ready, "Attack!" Jackie used his martial arts skill, while Uncle and Tohru were using chi blasts against the army.

Meanwhile the Mane Six, the Cooper Gang, and Team Avatar were doing what they could to help, "Is this part of your daily routine, cousin Camille?" Richard asked.

"More or less."

"Less talking more blasting." Spike answered, as he was using a blow fish to blast away the Shadow Khan Army.

"Spike, when did you learn to use chi magic?" Rainbow asked.

"Uncle's been teaching me." he answered. They eventually exhausted the shadowkhan.

"A lucky break. I'm still here and Caddy is still my prisoner," Mindy reminded them. They stood prepared to fight her, "Oh, please. Tarakudo, get rid of these bums." Tarakudo appeared and used his mental powers to repel them back.

"How do we fight this?" Shining Armor gasped.

Pinkie pulled out an onion, "With veggies!" She threw it at Tarakudo disorienting him.

"My eyes. My eyes!"

Jack frowned, "Jungle cats, attack!" The jungle cats began attacking the heroes.

Jackie was running around the Jungle Cats, "Bad Day! Bad Day!"

Tohru was fending off the cats but he was getting overwhelmed, "This is looking bad." Applejack said.

"Looking bad is the understatement of the year." Rarity replied.

"We can't give up." Twilight said.

"But perhaps we should retreat?" Edna suggested.

"But Cadence." Twilight reminded them.

"We can't stay here any longer or we'll all get captured." Carl replied.

"We'll come back for you, Cadence! I promise!" Shining Armor called.

Cadence got the message as she knew that her husband and his friends would keep the promise. So they left, as Jack laughed evilly.

Meanwhile in the Gigant Horse, the forces of darkness saw the force field had fallen, "Yes! The barrier is down." Mavro said in enjoyment.

"Now is the time to bring Sombra back to this world and send him in." Creepox said.

"We have a fix on him." Malkor said.

"Excellent. Vrak. Use the Bubble Brains to bring Sombra back to the living." Mavro ordered.

"As you wish," He was beamed down before Sombra's shadow, "King Sombra, I presume?"

The shadow looked confused, and asked, "What are you?"

"I am Vrak; prince of the Armada."

"A Prince? Then I am honored to be before fellow royalty." Sombra bowed his shadowy head.

"Anyway, I thought you might like to know that the Crystal Empire is defenseless and ready for you to claim." Vrak offered.

"Yes! After a thousand years of frozen in ice I am finally ready to take back what is mine!"

"You'll need your body back first." The prince reminded him.

"Yes, their fear will be enough to make me whole again."

"Actually I was thinking of using this. The Bubble Brains. It can make you whole again." he held up the wu.

"What?" Sombra gasped.

"It's a powerful artifact that can bring spirits into physical form. Observe. Bubble Brains." The Shen Gong Wu began working its magic on Sombra and began to restore his body.

Suddenly there stood Sombra in his full form. He looked at himself in amazement, "Yes. I am solid again! But something still feels missing."

"Your power source. Let's get you to the throne room. Mindy should be securing it right now." Vrak explained.

"Mindy?"

"One of my allies."

"Then lead the way, Prince Vrak."

Vrak teleported Sombra and himself to the throne of the Crystal Empire, "Ah, home sweet home. But a bit too bright for my taste."

"Then change it back. By the way my name is Mindy. How are you?' Mindy inquired.

"Very well. And thank you for keeping my throne comfy."

"No problem. Oh, by the way I brought you something else. A Prisoner. Meet Princess Cadence." Mindy presented the captured princess to King Sombra.

"Another Princess?" Sombra wondered.

Devina then explained what had been going on for the last 1000 years, "And that's the story."

"Celestia and Luna made another princess? How absurd." The king voiced his disapproval.

"What shall we do with her?" Vrak asked.

Sombra smirked, "I know exactly what to do. Follow me." Devina, Vrak, and Mindy followed Sombra as they dragged the bound and gagged Cadence with them.

Sombra led them to a hidden chamber where they approached a door, "Put her in front of the doorway."

Devina knew what Sombra was up to as she placed Cadence in front of the doorway, "What're you doing?' Cadence demanded.

"Prepare to face everything you've ever been afraid of." He used his magic to make Cadence open the door and suddenly her eyes glowed green. Everyone saw there was nothing behind the door, but suddenly watched as Cadence was breaking down in cries and screams.

"What is happening to her?" Jack asked in confusion.

"She's facing her worst fears, Jack." Vrak explained.

"Must be pretty bad."

"Either way we might want to do something about Quintessa. Devina was telling me about her and the fact that she still has the Crystal Heart." Mindy explained.

Sombra growled, "If that heart gets placed in it's spot. It will be all over!"

"What does this Crystal Heart do?" Jack asked, as the king explained.

"A magical crystal that when fueled by the love in the hearts of the crystal Ponies gives it enough power to destroy even me."

"Then we must destroy it and Quintessa as well." Mindy said,

"Yes." Sombra nodded.

"But there's also another problem, King Sombra, sir." Jack spoke up.

Sombra got into Jack's face, scaring him, "What problem?"

"You see we got other intruders here in the Empire."

"I got it covered." Devina said.

"See that you do. Right now I have some fear to stir up." Sombra replied.

"Already have it covered." Mindy added.

"Then let my reign continue!" The king declared.

Meanwhile with Twilight and the others they could see that the Shadowkhan were intimidating the residents into remaining silent, "This is horrible." Twilight said dismally.

"This is a disaster." Rarity added.

Mai then came up, "I'm glad you're here. I think I found somebody that can help us."

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"Follow me." So they followed Mai, making sure not to get spotted by the Shadowkhan.

Eventually they arrived at the Library where they could see a yellow Dragon waiting for them. The Dragon looked to be around 1300 human years old, "Welcome back Mai and welcome friends of Mai. I am Quintessa; Zuko's cousin."

"You're related to Zuko?" Applejack asked.

"Yes I am. Speaking of which how is Zuko?"

"He's doing splendid." Rarity answered.

"Where can we find a book on the Crystal Empire's history?" Carol asked.

"A library of course. And there is one in the Empire." Quintessa said.

"Uncle must do research!" uncle announced, as they went to the library.

"Everyone grab a book." Mai instructed.

"No need for that. I already have the book we need." Quintessa answered, as she pulled it out.

Twilight levitated it over, and opened it, "So what does it say?" Michelle asked.

"It seems the Crystal Ponies held a Crystal Fair every year to "renew the spirit of love and unity in the Empire so the Crystal Ponies could protect it from harm."

"No problem. We can put something like that together in a snap." Jade replied.

"Problem. The fair is pointless if you don't have the crystal heart." Quintessa said.

"And with all the Shadowkhan, how can anyone have fun here?" Jackie asked.

"Then we'll have to get rid of the Shadowkhan first." Mai said.

"It won't be easy." Applejack reminded them.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." Camille added.

"Plus Jack has his Jungle Cats as well." Jade noted.

"Technically they belong to Chase." Carol corrected her.

"Well, not anymore." Jade reminded her.

"Can we put up a ward to kick the forces of evil out of there like we did for the Steamworks?" Tohru asked.

"We'll require ingredients, and I am not sure if we can find the exact ones in this Empire." Uncle replied.

"Oh, oh. Allow me," Pinkie pulled out the required ingredients from behind her, "Ta da."

Quintessa was shocked, "How does she do that?"

"No one knows." Jade answered.

"So can you create the ward, Uncle?" Benjamin asked.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Good point."

Jackie looked over and gasped, "Uncle, we may have a problem."

Right on cue multiple Ninja Khan appeared and Avarona was leading the pack, "Looks like I win this game of hide and seek." Avarona said.

"Avarona, you're not welcome here. Prepare to battle!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Rainbow Dash, have you been hanging around Omi as of late?" Mira asked.

"What can I say? The little cheeseball's got style."

"But his slang needs work." Maggie put in.

"Enough of this. Shadowkhan attack!" Avarona ordered. The Shadowkhan went into battle.

The forces of light fought back while protecting Uncle Tohru, Twilight, Camille and Spike, "Almost finished." Uncle said.

"Then hurry up." Geoff pleaded.

They added the finishing touches, "Done." Uncle declared. So they activated their spell.

The spell then defeated the Shadowkhan and projected a force field to keep the forces of Darkness out of the Crystal Empire.

Avarona growled, "This isn't over!"

"One less problem out of the way." Twilight said.

"But the Armada fleet is getting closer. We need to put the fair on now." Seth noted.

"And help these crystal ponies remember everything." Jade added.

"Then let's get to work." Twilight instructed. So they all started getting to work while also looking for a way to get back to Cadence.

"So once we get the empire back on it's feet who is going to rule over it?" Michelle asked, as Shining Armor answered.

"Princess Celestia said, Cadence had proven herself that she's prepared to lead. So if we get through this, she'll become it's new ruler with me at her side."

"And I have a good idea where she is. I think." Carol said.

"Where?" Shining Armor wondered.

"Try the castle dungeon." Carol suggested.

"Good a place to look." Shining Armor said.

"I'll come with." Twilight offered.

"Me too." Spike spoke up.

"Count me and Camille in." Carol added.

"Rescue mission. I'm game!" Jade smirked.

Jackie stopped her, "No you are not, Jade. You will stay here where it is safe."

"But, Jackie..."

"This could be dangerous, Jade."

"Aww." she complained.

Later, the rescue team which comprised of Shining Armor, Twilight, Carol, Camille, and Spike went to look in the dungeons for Cadence, "This is almost too easy." Twilight said.

"Twilight's got a point." Came Jade's voice.

"Jade?!" They cried.

Right on cue Jade emerged, "How did you find us?" Carol asked.

"I did a Pinkie Pie of course." she answered.

"Where's Cadence?" Camille wondered.

"In there." Jade motioned to a corner.

They followed until they spotted Cadence lying down looking more dirty and messy than when Twilight found her in the mines of Canterlot castle.

"What the hell did she endure?" Carol gasped.

"Cadence!" Shining Armor cried. Cadence looked up revealing her eyes were dazed.

Camille took the simple approach and dumped water on Cadence to snap her out of it. Cadence woke up screaming, until Shining calmed her down, "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here."

"Cadence, what did you see?" Camille asked.

"It was so horrible. I saw what would've happened at my wedding if Twilight didn't find me."

"Which would've ended with the Changelings taking over all of Equestria. Right?" Jade asked.

"Yes, and Shining Armor would forever be under the Queen's control." Cadence added.

"Either way let's get you on the throne of the Crystal Empire." Carol suggested.

"But Sombra and all the others." Cadence remembered.

"Have already been kicked out of there." Jade said triumphantly.

"But how?" Cadence wondered.

"Uncle has a chi spell that'll keep the forces of darkness out of the Crystal Empire." Twilight explained.

"But we still need to restore the Crystal Empire." Shining Armor noted. So the group went back to the surface.

Meanwhile the Crystal Fair was already up and running and the Crystal Heart had been placed in the center. Geoff and Benjamin were already jousting with Rainbow Dash and Big Mac as their steeds, "Now I get to demonstrate the techniques of my Knight Ancestors." Geoff declared.

"Bring it on!" Benjamin beckoned him. So Geoff and Benjamin charged while riding Big Mac and Rainbow Dash and the Crystal Ponies were loving the show.

Meanwhile Edna was already cooking up some Crystal Fruit desserts for the crowd, "This is working out well."

"Look how happy the crowd is." Maggie smiled.

"At this rate we'll have the Crystal Heart powered before Cadence even returns." Mira said pleased.

"And hopefully the chi spell will remain intact." Maggie added.

Quintessa explained, "Uncle and I linked the Chi Spell to the Crystal Heart. As long as it's active so will the spell."

"Then I guess it's safe to assume we've already won." Jade said, as they returned.

"You are aware that they still have most of the Shen Gong Wu right? Including the Reversing Mirror and the Golden Tiger Claws." Brian reminded them.

"What do they do?" Fluttershy asked, as Brian explained.

"The Golden Tiger claws allows the used to transport themselves anywhere in the world. And the Reversing mirror can reverse the effect of shen-gong-wu. Some combos with it can be quite dangerous."

"Which means as long as Sombra has the Golden Tiger Claws the forces of Darkness can attack us at any time." Edna noted. Little did Edna know that the forces of Darkness were planning to do just that.

In the Gigant Horse they were discussing the idea of using the Golden Tiger Claws to terrorize the Crystal Ponies, "So with the Tiger Claws I can get in past the Chi barrier." Jack explained.

"That can help us break into Section 13 when the time comes." Mindy smirked.

"But for now we must use it on the bigger target." Mavro said.

Malkor continued, "Now you're thinking, Mavro. Sombra, get ready to jump in as soon as Jack opens a portal."

"Yes. Soon the empire will be mine again."

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Jack sliced a portal in the scenery, as he and Sombra jumped inside.

Meanwhile at the Fair the Celebration was up and running as Cadence and the rescue team were returning, "Seems everything's under control so far." Jade observed.

"Thank goodness." Twilight sighed in relief.

Uncle started shivering, "Uncle has the willies."

Around a corner, a portal opened and out came Jack and Sombra, "Yes. We're in." Jack smirked.

"Excellent work, Jack. Maybe once this is over I can make you one of my top commanders?' Sombra offered.

"That's the second nicest thing somebody's said to me." Jack smiled as he embraced the king.

"Three second rule!" he used his magic to pry Jack off.

Jack peeked out from around a corner, "It all looks clear."

"Then let's begin." Sombra said. Jack laughed to himself, as the two snuck around.

Meanwhile the Crystal Ponies were having a lot of fun enjoying all kinds of activities, and they were beginning to remember everything that happened before King Sombra took over.

"I think we can safely say that this fair is a success." Twilight said.

"Now if only we can do something about the feud between Gabi, Tina, Lena, and Nina." Mai added. Twilight and Spike nodded in agreement.

"But we need to know how it began in order for us to help." Spike said.

Before Mai could answer the ward went off, "Looks like somebody's trying to break into the throne room."

"Oh, no!" Twilight gasped.

"We gotta do something and fast." Spike called.

"Right." Mai agreed. The Trio bolted to the throne room where they could see Sombra and Jack trying to break in.

"King Sombra?" Twilight gasped.

"Jack Spicer?" Spike gasped.

"In the flesh losers!" Jack mocked.

"You thought you could keep me out? Well, you're sadly mistaken." Sombra said.

"Leave, Sombra. You cannot beat us." Mai warned him.

"Don't sell me short. I another ace up my sleeve. Jack."

Jack smirked, as he held up the Shadow of Fear, "Shadow of Fear!"

The Shadow of Fear smoke surrounded Twilight and she saw what she feared most, "No this cannot be!" She cried. She saw Celestia was giving a disappointing speech about how she failed and revoked her position as a student.

Mai called, "Twilight. The Bravest Pony is not the one who fears nothing but the one willing to face what they fear most."

Twilight hearing her words, broke up what the fake Celestia was saying to her, "NO! I'm not a failure! I do all I can! My best is my best no matter what I do! Do you hear me? I am not a failure!"

The Fake Celestia's disappointed look shifted into a smile, "I know." The fake Celestia vanished and Twilight was back in the Crystal Empire.

"Hey, what just happened?" Jack asked in worry.

"Twilight overcame the Shadow of Fear." Mai explained smugly.

Sombra frowned but said calmly, "No matter. I have enough energy back to combat you." He sent a blast of red magic at them.

They dodged before Twilight fought back. Twilight send her own blast of magic at Sombra only for Jack to hold a mirror out, "Reversing Mirror!"

Twilight's own blast of magic was tossed right back at her. Twilight was knocked to the ground.

"Twilight!" Spike cried.

Sombra smirked to Jack, "I'm really starting to like you, boy." Jack smiled happily.

"Mai, what do we do?" Spike asked.

"Get the Reversing Mirror and the Golden Tiger Claws away from the forces of Darkness."

"Ok." He held up his blow fish medium. Spike then began firing Chi Blasts at Jack who blocked them with the reversing Mirror but what Jack didn't know was that Mai was taking the time to swipe the Golden Tiger Claws off of him.

Mai snatched them without Jack or Sombra knowing. She then took the opportunity to knock Jack off balance and swipe the Reversing Mirror before joining Spike at his side, "I got them, Spike. Now let's finish this."

Spike smirked and aimed his blow fish at Jack. Jack's eyes widened as he screamed like a baby, "Show some spine, Spicer. I still have the Shadow of Fear." Sombra said.

Jack remembered and used the Wu on Spike. Spike started seeing a vision of himself in Ponyville with Twilight saying she didn't need him anymore and was sending him away, "Enough of this." Mai charged towards Jack and grabbed the shadow of Fear at the same time.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. And I call for a Shen Yi Bu Dare."

"You're on!" Jack replied.

"The Game will be jousting. I call for Spike to assist me. I wager the Golden Tiger Claws and the Reversing Mirror against your Mosquito Whip and Emperor Scorpion."

"I accept and I call for Sombra to assist me and we play with the Crystal Ponies watching!" Jack put in.

"I'm ready." Said Spike who snapped out of the Shadow of Fear's illusion.

"Prepare to face true evil!" Sombra declared.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The scene around the Crystal Empire changed to a giant Jousting arena and all the Crystal Ponies and their human and dragon friends were in the stands watching.

"Okay that is it. I am asking for Master Fung if he has any of these robes around only in Chinese Silk. I'm starting to like them." Maggie said.

The Crystal Ponies gasped seeing Sombra in the stadium which started scaring them. Quintessa spoke, "Everyone calm down. You must have faith that Mai can prevail." Quintessa's words seemed to calm the Crystal Ponies.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" And with that the fight took off.

Jade saw Spike, "Aww how come Spike gets to compete in a Xiaolin Showdown?"

"What've you to to complain about? You got to be in one, remember?" Rainbow Dash recalled.

"Good point." Jade admitted.

"Either way, let's watch Mai and Spike kick Sombra and Jack's asses." Geoff said eagerly.

As the four were jousting, Jack smirked as he used the Emperor Scorpion, "Emperor Scorpion! Hah, now I control all Shen-Gong-Wu even the ones you have!"

Spike spoke, "You forget that I have the Reversing Mirror and it reverses the effects of all other Shen Gong Wu. Even the Emperor Scorpion, Mama's boy!"

"DOH!" Jack cursed.

Sombra grumbled, "Idiot."

"Spike, want to do the honors?" Mai asked.

"Gladly. Reversing Mirror!"

He used the Wu to send Sombra crashing which allowed him to take hold of the Emperor Scorpion which in turn allowed him to use the Mosquito whip to drain Sombra causing him to crash into Jack. The Crystal Ponies cheered loudly at the sight of Sombra being defeated as the scene returned to normal.

Spike and Mai stood victoriously, as Jack and Sombra frowned, "I'm not through with you yet!" Sombra declared.

"I think you are." Quintessa said, as she held up the Crystal Heart.

"That is mine!" Sombra shouted.

"Wrong. Hit it everyone." Mai called.

The spirits of the Crystal Ponies were lifted which powered up the heart which in turn blasted King Sombra destroying him for good and kicked Jack Spicer out of the Crystal Empire.

Everyone present their had their crystal forms restored and their mane un-flattened. Even Twilight, Spike, and everyone else gained a crystal form.

"Whoa, check me out!" Jade gasped at her translucent form.

"I like it I like it. Is there a clothing store anywhere?" Michelle asked.

"I hope this isn't permanent." Jackie hoped.

"Don't worry it's not." Quintessa assured.

"So can we continue to have the festival here?" Fluttershy asked.

Quintessa answered, "Of course we can, but we gotta tell Celestia that Sombra has been destroyed for good and this time he won't be returning."

"I'll send a message right away." Twilight said.

"And we had best leave. There is still the matter of the remaining three Oni Masks." Uncle added. They nodded.

So the festival continued, until it was time for the heroes to go, "Are you guys sure you can't stick around longer?" Quintessa asked.

"We'd love to but we're needed on Earth." Carol answered.

Quintessa smiled, "I understand. I'll stick around here and help Cadence and Shining Armor."

Spike spoke, "Zuko will be proud to know that you're still alive."

"I know he will. And, Spike, I'll see to it the Crystal Empire remembers you as a hero for what you did. You and Mai."

"Thank you very much." Mai thanked her. The heroes said their goodbyes as they headed to the Skyship and sailed for Canterlot.

Once they arrived, they headed to the throne room where Zuko and the Princesses were waiting.

"Congratulations to all of you." Princess Celestia began.

Zuko continued, "Thanks to your efforts not only has the Crystal Empire regained it's former glory but now that the new Chi Spell and Cousin Quintessa are helping to protect it all of Equestria shall radiate with hope and love."

"You're welcome, your highness's. By the way I made cake from the Crystal fruits at the Crystal Empire." Edna added.

"Oh dear. Edna, you shouldn't have mentioned the word Cake in front of my sister." Luna warned her.

Edna was confused, "Why?"

Suddenly Celestia flew past them and used her magic to levitate the cake up, "If anyone needs me. I'll be in my chamber." She flew off with the whole cake.

"See what I mean?" Luna asked.

"Can she eat that whole thing?" Jade asked.

"That was a Seven Layer Cake I made." Edna explained.

"Whoa." Jade gasped.

"I have no clue where she puts it all." Carl said.

"My same thoughts on Jade and hotdogs." Tohru added.

"We should get back. Kira and Tori mentioned that they were taking Jim and Tim on a double date." Michelle said.

"And Mr Shiba's probably worried sick about me." Mai added.

"Then you're all dismissed." Zuko dismissed them. The heroes bowed down gracefully before they left.

In the Gigant Horse, Jack was kneeling before Tarakudo, Mindy, Malkor, Vrak, and Mavro.

"You have failed us, Jack Spicer." Tarakudo said in disappointment.

"I'm so sorry. I'll do better next time. I beg for mercy!" he pleaded.

Tarakudo spoke, "Do not fret. It is but a minor defeat. While they were busy in the Crystal Empire the Japanese Branch of Crime Incorporated and the Scottish Branch of the England Terrors have been learning the way of the Ninja."

"So, I'm off the hook?" Jack asked hopefully.

"You're on probation, Spicer. Fail us again and I will personally release Chase thus stripping you of your hold on the jungle cats."

Jack looked nervous but nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Now return to your mansion." Mavro ordered. Jack nodded and took his leave.

Malkor spoke, "You don't actually plan on releasing Chase Young do you? After all if we release him not only will Jack lose the Jungle Cats, But Chase may very well also plot against us."

"He's right, Mavro. You're taking a huge risk doing that." Mindy agreed.

"Perhaps I should've captured Chase Young in the Sphere of Yun instead." Vrak said.

"Don't worry. It's merely a threat to drive Jack into doing better." Mavro assured them.

"In the meantime we need to talk about the Crows. Corvo, Oakley, Talon Show yourselves." Mindy announced.

The group appeared, "We got a problem. Dark Raven is coming back and he's in a foul mood." Corvo said.

Oakley spoke, "And two of my five siblings died in a battle against Electra. They tried to rob a train but the Guardian of the Southern Region of the British Railways unleashed a fury which finished them off. Only Hun is left among myself and Talon."

"And Dark Raven has threatened to give Hun my title of crown Prince of the Crow Army should I fail to help you with your plans." Talon said.

"Then I suggest you do not fail again," Mindy said. They nodded, "Now get back to London and secure the stations in the area. I want the town covered in darkness by the time I return from Japan.

"Yes, ma'am." The three left to do that as they went to go complete the task Mindy gave them.


	14. The Shadow Eaters

**The Shadow Eaters**

In the Swamps Jackie, Uncle, Jade, Camille and Carol were riding in a Swamp Skiff. Rainbow Dash was flying ahead to scout for trouble, "If the Hana Fuda Cards are correct the Mask of General Mosugurīn…" Jackie began.

"Has got to be there!" Jade pointed to a shack.

"How did an oni mask wind up in place like that?" Camille asked.

"How did General Orenji's Mask wind up at a Japanese Festival?" Carol replied reminding her of the last one.

"Probably through trade or something." Jade believed.

"Where is card indicating Mask Removal Ingredient?" Uncle asked.

"Got it right here." Jade held the card up.

Right on cue, Devina appeared blasted it with her Shadow Breath, "You won't be removing anything, you little bitches!"

"WAH! Devina!" Jackie gasped.

"I got this," Carol bended some water and tossed it at Devina trapping her in an ice block, "That'll keep Devina on ice."

"But without the card we won't know the mask removal ingredient." Jade said.

"We'll just have to find it and make sure nobody wears it." Jackie answered.

Soon they arrived at the Shack and when they got in Uncle was beginning to freak out, "AIYAH!"

Inside the shack was filled with voodoo witchdoctor trinkets, "This isn't dark magic. This is voodoo. We're in a Psychic Shack." Camille explained.

"Miss Kimber's Psychic Shack." Carol added.

"You mean like Zecora's?" Rainbow asked.

"Jade, why don't you tell them?" Carol suggested.

"Miss Kimber is a TV psychic. I see her ads all the time."

"All Psychics are…." Uncle began, until he was cut off.

"Phonies. I knew you were going to say that." Right on cue, Miss Kimber emerged.

"That's her." Jade gasped.

"You are here for the mask right?" Miss Kimber inquired.

"How did she know?" Jackie asked the group.

"She's Psychic, Hon." Camille reminded him.

"Then she knows we'll be taking it." Jackie noted.

"The Stars don't say you take it. They do." The held up Voodoo Dolls of Hak Foo and Devina.

"Devina and Hak Foo?" Carol asked.

"So that is the Mask destined for my face!" Right on cue, Hak Foo entered the shack.

"She's good." Camille said.

"Jackie, take Mask." Uncle ordered. Jackie ran to grab the mask.

"Rainbow Dash, let's help Jackie." Jade called.

"Way ahead of ya!"

Meanwhile Jackie had gotten to the skiff and was bolting for it with the mask, as Hak Foo gave chase and he had help in the form of the remaining four members of the Sound Five.

"Going somewhere, Chan?" Kidomaru asked.

"Far away from you." Rainbow Dash then rammed Kidōmaru knocking him into the water.

Jirōbō and Tayuya got ready, "Let's get them, Rainbow Dash." Jade said. Rainbow started flying around the two trying to confuse them.

Back at the Shack, Camille had already got a base potion ready, "I got the base potion ready, but without the missing ingredient it's useless."

"And we have more bad news, Camille." Carol said.

Camille turned to see that Devina had been thawed out thanks to Rachel and the two were pissed as Rachel summoned Squid Khan to surround them, "Oh, snap!"

"Squid Khan, attack!" Rachel ordered.

Jackie fought against the Shadowkhan, only for two tentacles to grab his legs and hold him upside down above the water. Jade fired a Chi Blast at the Khan destroying it and allowing Rainbow Dash to guide him back to the Skiff.

"We've got to get this mask out of here." Jackie said.

"That mask is going on Hak Foo's Face!" Tayuya retorted.

"I don't think so." Jade replied.

Tayuya and Jirōbō battled Jackie and Rainbow Dash for the mask, until Tayuya kicked it up into the air and it landed right on Hak Foo's Face.

"Yes!" he cheered. Everyone watched as the mask bonded to him.

The boat then landed ashore as Hak Foo Jumped off and prepared to do his thing, "And now, Chans and blue horse. Prepare to face the fiercest tribe of Shadowkhan yet. Mine. Demon Summons Ninja Army!" They watched as Shadowkhan rose up from the ground looking ready. The problem was, they were about the size of a pinky finger, "This is it? They they they are so…"

"CUUUUUTTTTTEEEE!" Jade beamed like she was Pinkie Pie.

Hak Foo growled, "Demon Compensates for Inferior Ninja Army!" He attacked.

Jackie tried to dodge but Hak Foo kicked him into the water, "Jackie!" Jade cried.

"We will not see you later, Alligator!" Hak Foo and the Sound Four then left on the spot as did Rachel, Devina and the Shadowkhan.

Rainbow sighed, "Well, that could've gone better."

Jackie however managed to surface and get back to shore, "Jackie." Jade gasped.

Uncle came by with Camille and Carol in a boat, "Are you trying to find substitute mask removal ingredient?" he asked Jackie.

"Uh, guys." Jade began. They looked down and saw a single shadowkhan wobbling around like a fish out of water.

"Teeny Tiny Shadowkhan." Uncle gasped.

It was night by the time they got back to the shop. Tohru was already getting ready to enjoy some milk and fresh homemade cookies compliments of Pinkie Pie when Uncle arrived, "Tohru!"

Tohru sighed as he ended up crushing his cookies into crumbs. Jackie, Jade, and Rainbow walked in looking tired, "I hope you don't mind rolling out the futons." Jackie yawned.

"Goodnight." Jade said sleepily.

"Let me fix that, Tohru." Camille offered. Camille used her magic to fix the cookies and return them back to their old state before Tohru crushed them.

"This is amazing. Never have we been able to capture a living shadowkhan." Uncle placed a jar on the desk containing the single shadowkhan.

"It is so cute!" Tohru beamed.

"That's what Jade said." Carol said.

Right on cue Twilight and Spike showed up, "Oh, you're back." Twilight said.

"What's in that jar?" Spike asked.

"A Shadowkhan. Oh and by the way I brought some Apple Cider." Camille said.

Rainbow Dash's eyes perked up, "GIIMME! GIMME! GIMME!"

"Knock yourself out." Camille tossed the Apple Cider to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow chugged one down leaving behind a foamy mustache on her face.

"Nice mustache, Rainbow." Carol said. Rainbow licked it off.

"I will get the book so you all can get busy. Who knows what close study of our captive may uncover." Uncle said, as he went in back.

So Tohru was left with the captive Shadowkhan. Tohru looked to the Shadowkhan and tried to feed it a cookie. The shadowkhan started nibbling on it.

"Cookie eating shadowkhan." Tohru said.

"Tohru, I don't think it's interested in cookies." Twilight said in worry.

"What do you mean?" He looked down and saw a hole in the shadow of his arm, "My shadow!" The Shadowkhan then began eating the rest of Tohru's shadow till it vanished. Tohru groaned as he fell to the floor with a thud.

In the back room, Uncle was about to get the book when he heard the thud. He emerged to see Tohru out cold and the Shadowkhan in the jar break out and go for his shadow but he knocked it away, "AIIIYAAAAAHHHH!" Uncle's yell could be heard as the gang arrived to see Uncle fending of the Khan with a Broom, "Jackie, fire Blow Fish!" Jackie tried to fire the fish only for it to fail, "Uncle is waiting!"

Jade grabbed the Blow Fish, "I got it!" Jade fired the blow fish causing the Shadowkhan to flee, "Fish Fry."

"What happened to Tohru?" Fluttershy gasped at his condition.

In the Backroom Uncle was explaining what happened so far, "Shadows contain our yin. One half of our chi. Without it we are reduced to a state of suspended animation." Uncle explained while using a lamp light to cast a shadow of his hand, while holding up Tohru's hand to reveal he casted no shadow.

"And I suppose that this Shadowkhan Tribe grows stronger by eating Human Shadows right?" Rarity guessed.

"I'm afraid so." he answered.

"In other words Devina can get into somebody's dreams and learn their weaknesses in this state." Twilight explained.

"How do we get Tohru's shadow back?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Uncle explained, "To reclaim Tohru's shadow, we must remove the Oni mask worn by Hak Foo... Unfortunately, without key ingredient we cannot make mask removal spell!"

"And the Card containing the mask Removal Ingredient was destroyed by Devina." Camille added.

"Stupid dragon." Jade grumbled.

"Which means Uncle, Camille and I will need to research it." Twilight put in.

"And that includes... Learning Japanese kanji." Uncle sighed.

"Did you forget I'm still wearing the Language Amulet? I almost usually never take it off." Camille reminded them.

"That will be of great help." Twilight admitted.

"In the meantime as long as that Shadow Eater is out there all of San Fran is at Risk." Jackie said.

"Let's hope Hak Foo hasn't realized what his shadowkhan can do." Jade put in.

"And we need to go after these brutes and fast." Carol finished.

Meanwhile at Hak Foo's Dojo, he was already training the Shadowkhan, "Now Exhale and attack!" The Mini Khan were leaping towards a Dummy of Jackie Chan, "Fight like Warriors!" The Shadowkhan failed to do anything, "Eye of the Tiger! Eye of the Tiger!"

Devina and Tarakudo then came in, "How charming." Tarakudo said sarcastically.

"Show Master Tarakudo your war faces!" Hak Foo ordered. The Shadowkhan looked confused before showing Tarakudo their warfaces.

"Good thing General Mosugurīn is my partner or my spine would be tingling." Devina replied.

Hak Foo pouted feeling it was no use. Tarakudo floated over, "Hak Foo, all Shadowkhan are deadly. You just need to be aware of their strengths."

Hak Foo pointed down at his Shadowkhan, "You call these strong?"

"I see a demonstration is in order." The King said.

"Indeed it is." Devina agreed. She used her mental powers to teleport some people to their area and they were some witnesses who had testified against the California Chapter of Crime Incorporated, "These are some of the fools who dared to cross Crime Incorporated."

They were in worry, as Hak Foo watched his little Shadowkhan waddle to them. Hak Foo watched as the little Shadowkhan began eating their shadows and growing larger, "Growing boys need their nutrients." Tarakudo explained.

Hak Foo looked out the window seeing the sunrise, "And an entire city of shadows awaits my army!" It was still dark out as Hak Foo's Army began to go and feed.

Back at Uncle's shop, Jackie, Jade and Carol were gearing up to hunt the Shadow Eaters, Ghostbuster Style, "Ninja Suction Unit?" Uncle asked.

"Check." Jackie answered.

"Chi powered night vision Goggles?" Camille asked.

"Check." Carol confirmed.

"Hand held Dark Chi Detector?" Twilight asked.

"Check." Jackie confirmed.

Uncle held up a blow fish, "And in case back up is needed?"

"Check!" Jade nodded.

"Here's the base potion in the event we discover the ingredient for removal spell." Camille gave them the vial.

"I'll remain here with Uncle and Camille as well as a Japanese to Chinese Dictionary." Twilight offered.

"Let's get these thugs." Rainbow said eagerly.

"Perhaps I should stay and help with the research." Fluttershy offered, not wanting to do the more physical work.

The others rolled their eyes as Carol used Airbending to get Fluttershy out of the shop knowing that she wanted to get out of fighting the Shadowkhan.

"Let's go." Jackie ordered.

The team was in the city and Fluttershy was walking with them. They had to tell her that the Shadowkhan only ate Human Shadows so as to convince her to join them.

"Anything yet?" Rarity asked.

"We found a new batch of Shadoweaters!" Carol pointed to see that Hak Foo's army was about to swarm a bystander's shadow.

"Run!" Jackie cried. They started running as the Shadoweaters were stomping around in search of shadows to eat.

Right on cue, Carol sucked them up in her vacuum, "That takes care of that batch."

Pinkie Pie gasped, "But more have arrived."

"Then let's get trapping." Jade declared.

Back at the Shop Uncle wrote down something important, "Substitute Mask Removal Ingredient is often Shoelace of Giraffe."

"Uncle, since when do Giraffes wear shoes?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"Do not question Uncle!"

"Uncle. Giraffes don't wear shoes." Camille reminded him. Uncle sighed.

Back with the team they were already doing clean up control of the Mini Khan as they finished sucking up the Khan aside from one, "Those are horrible leeches." Rarity gagged.

"But perhaps the one left can lead us to the one that ate Tohru's Shadow." Applejack believed.

"Worth a shot." Jade answered.  
>Fluttershy wanted not to face the big guy and walked backwards till she found a large Leech Khan. she spoke timidly, "Found him."<p>

"And he's been snacking between meals." The group turned to see Hak Foo on a roof top with Devina by his side.

"Looks like he found their strong points." Jade said in worry.

"Fluttershy, take Jade and Run!" Jackie ordered.

"Don't tell me twice!" Fluttershy answered.

"Run after tiny right?!" Jade asked, only for Jackie to answer.

"And stay out of the light!"

"Uh, Jackie. That's gonna be a problem!" Carol pointed into the horizon.

They saw the sun was already up. The sun was causing Jade to cast a huge shadow, "Good morning fools and good night." Devina smirked.

"Bear feeds on Honey!" Hak Foo declared. The Leech Khan made it's move to eat Jade's Shadow but was held back by Carol.

"Where on earth is that removal spell?!" Carol pleaded.

Back at the Shop Camille was wiped, "Translation isn't going well guys. Unless Lobster wearing Codory Pants is the ingredient we seek."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Twilight replied.

"Aiiyah." Uncle fell on his desk as his hand hit the remote causing the tv to turn on to the Psychic Channel starring Miss Kimber.

"Hey. Miss Kimber." Camille gasped.

"Looks like you need some good fortune." she said.

"We could use the help." Spike answered, feeling she was talking to them directly.

"Phone me now and we can fix whatever is ailing you together." she explained.

Twilight levitated the phone over. Camille asked, "How is Uncle gonna react when he finds out we called Miss Kimber?

"Not good." Spike said.

Meanwhile the group was dealing with both the Leech Khan and Devina herself.

Hak Foo began, "Imagine it, Chan. An Army of these creatures obeying my every command as well as Mistress Devina's Command."

"Not a good picture." Jackie replied.

Meanwhile Uncle woke up and after convincing from Camille, Spike, and Twilight decided to call Miss Kimber.

"For you my apprentice." Uncle told the unconscious Tohru. So they dialed.

The phone at Miss Kimber's Psychic Shack rang, "Welcome to Miss Kimber's Psychic Hot line where I reveal what the stars tell."

"Uncle and company need help finding mask removal ingredient and for you to never speak of this to anybody." Uncle told her.

The others watched the TV to see what happens. As they did they could see that Miss Kimber was telling Uncle to take time out for himself and to pursue his true passion. Oil painting.

Spike rolled his eyes, "That doesn't help."

"Perhaps we can ask Miss Kimber to help us out?" Twilight suggested.

"And we already have the Mask removal ingredient. That was the first thing she told us." Camille said.

Meanwhile Jade and Fluttershy were running after the mini Khan that had escape, "Fluttershy, can't you use your stare on them?" Jade asked.

"I don't have any control over when it happens and they don't have eyes." she answered.

What they didn't know was that the Khan was planning to trip them and attack. They suddenly saw many more little ones crawling around their feet and hoofs.

Jade activated her vacuum and sucked them all up but missed one, "Fluttershy, take me up now." Fluttershy lifted her up.

The one Khan that escaped found itself in a subway where lots of people were getting out. As they walked under the lights, the little Khan saw so many shadows.

Meanwhile Jackie and Company were running away from the Khan that had turned into a Land Shark as it was trying to eat Jackie and Carol's Shadow.

"Oh, where is that spell when you need it?!" Jackie asked in worry.

Right on cue Jackie and Company could hear rumbling as Fluttershy and Jade ran towards them, "Guys, I think Tiny had a big breakfast." Jade was right as the mini khan grew to huge heights. Hak Foo was impressed as was Devina.

"What do you think of my partner's tribe now, Hak Foo?" Devina asked.

"They are the greatest army I could command!" Hak Foo declared.

Right on cue Jackie's cell phone rang. Jackie picked up as Uncle spoke, "Jackie, if Psychic Speaks truth there is a good chance we'll be taking an unexpected trip to Equestria. And the Mask Removal Ingredient is Fish." Uncle explained.

"That's it?!" Jackie asked in shock.

"Yes that is it." Uncle replied.

"Where the hell are we supposed to find a fish in the middle of downtown?" Carol asked rhetorically.

Jade held up Blow Fish and poured the base potion on the Blow fish, "Duh! Hit it, Uncle."

Uncle said the chant over the phone completing the spell. Jackie then geared up to remove the mask from Hak Foo. He maneuvered around the Shadowkhan to get a shot at Hak Foo.

"Going somewhere?" Devina asked, as she blocked his path.

"Yes, please." Jackie answered sheepishly.

"Wrong!" Devina then blasted Jackie and attacked him forcing the latter to dodge.

"We gotta give Jackie a clear path." Jade said.

"Allow me!" Carol offered.

Carol then used Firebending to torch Devina to draw her attention, "Hey lizard butt, you're so stupid that if stupidity was an Olympic sport you'd win the gold." Devina growled. The Dragoness began chasing after Carol which gave Jackie the opening he needed.

He ran for Hak Foo. Jackie grabbed Hak Foo's mask and began pulling on it until he removed it. Jackie delivered a powerful kick sending Hak Foo flying right into the mouth of his giant Shadowkhan. The Giant Shadowkhan then broke apart into tiny shadows that went back to their victims and Hak Foo fell into a can. Soon everyone was regaining their shadows and awakening from their slumber.

Back at the shop Tohru had awoken before noticing a bowl of fruit on his belly, "Sensei, what is going on?" Tohru asked.

"Uncle is oil painting. Uncle must take time out for Uncle." he ranted.

"He's actually very good at it." Twilight admitted. Tohru scratched his head as Uncle presented the painting while the others had a laugh as they had secured another Oni Mask.


	15. Feud Between Siblings

**Feud Between Siblings**

In Japan the day after the Oni Mask had been recovered, the Engines of the Imperial Dragon Railway as well as Thomas Hank Rosie and Murdoch were talking.

"So I heard the guys recovered another mask." Thomas said.

Caliburn the London and South Western N15 King Arthur Class Engine spoke up, "That's correct, Thomas. That's the seventh Oni mask recovered."

"Won't be long now before they get the others." Hank said.

Tabitha the London and South Western S15 spoke next, "But perhaps we're missing something important."

"She's right," Murdoch agreed, "This whole sibling feud has been dragging on too long and it's only getting in the way of everything."

"And it's only a matter of time before the forces of Darkness use this to divide us further." Richard feared.

Thomas spoke, "I'm surprised that Boris didn't say anything about Mordred, Caliburn and Tabitha when he arrived."

Boris who was a Great Western Railway 2884 Class engine spoke in a Russian accent, "I was built after the gauge wars and I have no beef with them. At the end of the day we're all steam engines."

"Either way something has to be done about this feud." Thomas said.

"What I would like to know is how the feud between Nina and her sisters began?" Rosie wondered.

"It's a long story." Thomas answered.

"One that we I'd like to hear." Ken spoke up. So Thomas decided to tell the tale.

It was three days after the Tokyo Terrors had been captured and Hank and Murdoch were just being unloaded from the Docks, "Some ride, huh?" Hank asked.

"I'm just glad we're here but we have no time for sightseeing. We've got work to do. Mai and Mr Shiba are supposed to meet us here."

"Can't be too far away." Hank said.

The two of them saw Mr. Shiba riding a black Dragon. This was Mai but they didn't know it yet, "Welcome to Tokyo. I'm sorry the area is in such a state for your visit." Mr. Shiba began.

"No problem." Murdoch answered.

Mai continued, "Usually it's a place of peace and calm. Anyway you two are here until we get three new engines restored and don't be surprised if we get two other engines to help. Mr. Shiba ordered them before the attack."

"Right." Hank noted.

Mr. Shiba continued, "Anyway, Thomas should be here to give you your coal and water. Once he does I'll need you both to get to work on passenger services."

"We understand, sir." Murdoch replied.

Thomas showed up with some Coal and Water for Hank and Murdoch, "Glad to see you could make it. As you can see the Armada did a number on the City."

"No kidding. And I thought scrapyards were messy." Hank said.

"Please don't mention that horrible place." Murdoch shuddered.

"Sorry about that." Hank apologized sheepishly. Murdoch forgave Hank as the two of then went to work.

Asuna the Dragon was overseeing most of the restoration with help from her Arkeyan Sorceress Partner Flannery. Flannery had red hair and eyes, wore blue jeans with a towel as a belt around them and she wore a Black Midriff bearing shirt with a flame pattern on the front.

"Jeez, Asuna, this is worse than one of Cousin Maggie's rampages when she got turned into Nova the Phoenix." Flannery said.

"Yeah. And that's saying a lot." Asuna replied.

"Somehow we've got to take the fight to the forces of Darkness and defeat them once and for all." Flannery added.

"Easier said than done. You know that." Asuna reminded her.

"I know and so do Roxanne, Elesa, Candice, Skyla and their partner dragons. Either way perhaps we should talk to Mr. Shiba about that diesel we restored?"

"Agreed."

"But will he have room for the new diesel? It is a Class 55 Deltic." Flannery noted.

"I believe that's what it is." Asuna answered.

"Either way we better go check out what's happened to Mahora. The attack probably spread out as far as that point." Flannery suggested.

While Asuna and Flannery were doing that Courtney was on another part of the railway working with Lena and Ezekiel, "Things are coming along smoothly." Ezekiel said.

"Indeed and Mr Shiba is getting two of my sisters here to help us," Lena added, "Gabi and Tina. At this rate we'll have the City restored before they arrive."

"But are you alright, Ezekiel?" Courtney wondered.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are a war time built engine and your steel firebox is beginning to rust and fatigue very quickly," Lena began, "Not to mention Mr. Shiba is due to send Hiro back to Sodor for the summer season."

"I'll be fine. I'm a fighter!"

"Even so, Ezekiel, you might want to take it easy. Last thing we need is for you falling apart like the S160s did before the D Day invasion of Europe." Courtney warned him.

"Whatever you say." Ezekiel left with a goods train for the workshops.

Lena spoke to Courtney, "Courtney, I worry about Ezekiel. With Otis in the shops I'm worried that Ezekiel may push himself too hard."

"I know."

"And with Elsa in the Shops again we'll need to be careful. Mr. Shiba can't afford to have yet another engine out of service." Lena added. Courtney agreed as they went back to work. Things continued like that until at last the new steam engines arrived. Thomas and Lena were assigned to meet them.

"There they are just on time." Thomas said.

"Those are my sisters. Well they're not really my sisters but I treat them like sisters." Lena explained.

"Mr. Shiba said he was only expecting two of them, right?" Thomas asked.

"Yes that's right."

"Then why do I see three engines?" the blue tank engine asked.

Lena looked to see that there were three engines before Mr. Shiba. The First was a BR Standard Class 5 4-6-0. The Second was a BR Standard Class 4 4-6-0 and the third was a BR Standard Class 4 2-6-4 Tank Engine, "I don't know but Mr. Shiba isn't happy about it."

They waited as the three engines came up with Mr. Shiba. Mai was also there and she was doing the talking, "Thomas, meet Lena's sisters. Gabi the Standard Class 5, Tina the Standard Class 4 ten wheeler, and Nina the Standard Class 4 Tank. Turns out we were expecting Gabi and Tina. Nina was only there due to her previous owner's will that states if we want Gabi and Tina we have to take Nina too."

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you three." Thomas greeted them.

"Thank you very much. We hope to work hard and prove ourselves." Gabi said.

"I have faith you all will." Thomas replied.

Mr. Shiba spoke, "Gabi, I need you to help Anna on the Service to Mahora Academy. Tina, I need you on Secondary Passenger Services."

"Yes, sir." the two answered.

Before Mr Shiba could give Nina a task he got a phone call from Ezekiel's driver, "Nina, I need you to go and rescue Ezekiel and bring him here. According to his driver he over did it with the work loads and his side rods collapsed and his firebox has begun to detonate."

"Yes, sir." she answered. Nina Gabi and Tina went to do their assigned jobs.

Meanwhile Ezekiel had steam leaking out at an alarming rate as he was in pain. Ezekiel's Driver spoke, "Ezekiel, this is what I was warning you about. You over did it with the work loads."

Ezekiel responded, "I'd make a comeback remark, but I'm not in the right mood."

Ezekiel's Fireman spoke, "Ease up, Ezekiel. I'm sure Mr. Shiba is sending some help over."

"They better get here fast." Ezekiel groaned.

Sure enough the help did arrive in the form of Nina and Lena, "We came as soon as we heard." Lena said.

Nina spoke, "Mr. Shiba wants me to take you to the Docks. He's sending you to the Steamworks to get you a much needed overhaul."

"Thank you." Ezekiel thanked her.

"And he's making sure you get a copper firebox." Lena added. Ezekiel smiled at the thought of a new firebox as Nina took him to the Docks while Lena took his goods train to the Station.

Meanwhile Gabi was on the route to Mahora pulling some Southern Railway Coaches behind her, "With all the coaches the Shiba Clan has acquired over the years thanks to Maggie's ancestors and the Dragons it feels like I'm at home."

"Glad you feel that way." replied her driver.

" At this rate we'll be at Mahora soon enough. Mr. Shiba tells us that it's supposed to be a magical place." said her fireman.

"Magical?" Gabi asked.

"Yes it's a magical place. As in wizards and what not." her fireman explained.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. I mean I've seen Electra before I left." Gabi replied.

As Gabi was at Mahora, Nina was to do Ezekiel's work while Ezekiel himself was going for his much needed overhaul.

"Well, this shouldn't be so bad, right?" Nina asked.

"Indeed, Nina. Let's hope we don't run into anything else." her driver replied.

"Definitely don't want any of that." Nina admitted.

Nina's Fireman spoke, "Let's pray to god you don't get shot at or blasted half to scrap like Gabi and Tina were just for standing in the way of Crime Incorporated and their allies years ago."

"Don't even bring that up." Nina replied. Nina's Fireman didn't say anything else as they continued their work.

Meanwhile in Canada Sakura the terror queen was having a word with Avarona in the safehouse, "I'm getting cabin fever being stuck here!" she complained.

"Calm down, Sakura, according to this the forces of light can't arrest you cause Japan has no extradition treaty with Canada," Avarona explained, "You can go and see all of Canada but if you go into the US you'll be dragged back to Japan."

Sakura sighed, "Sometimes being infamous like this can be so tedious."

"Tell me about it. Mindy knows how you feel. She has it tough leading an empire that rules the entire Criminal Underworld of the planet."

"Well, like you said I'm gonna make the most of my time up here." Sakura said in determination.

"And once we work on a way to free your gang you'll rule Tokyo once again." Avarona cheered her up.

"Excellent." Avarona left on that note.

Meanwhile Nina was still doing her duty when she thought she saw something, "Hey, what's that?"

"You see something?" asked her driver.

"Yeah, but I don't know what."

Her fireman spoke, "Either way we should get moving or we'll be late. Mai and the Shiba Clan have enough problems already." Nina agreed as they left unaware that what Nina saw was a little girl digging through the garbage.

The girl was searching for food but wasn't having much luck. Little did the girl know that she was being watched by Ursula of the Dragon league of nine and Vrak.

"Vrak, I don't see why we have to do this? Why couldn't we get Avarona to handle black ops duty?" Ursula asked.

Vrak answered, "It was Malkor and my father's decision. You want to take it up with them?"

"Good point. Though I still say this is beneath the abilities of me and the tribe my partner commands."

"You're starting to sound like those despicable engines on Sodor." Vrak replied.

"Either way let's keep tailing her," Ursula finished. So they followed the girl making sure to keep themselves hidden. They eventually tailed her back to her own house where she snuck back in, "That pest lives here? This is Sakura the Terror Queen's place. Vrak, we best tell your father and Malkor."

"Quite right." Vrak and Ursula left to return to the Japanese Branch of Crime Incorporated.

Back with Nina, she was currently doing Ezekiel's work which meant that she had to go to the Coaling Plant, "If I was anything like Tangmere I'd leave this to the Goods engines."

"No sense complaining about it." her driver said.

"You're right, but knowing Lena she'll try to talk Mai and the current head of the Shiba clan to put me on Commuter duties and let Chihiro and Colton do the Branchline work." she said.

"Even the smallest of jobs can prove to be important no matter what specialty you're mostly built for." her driver replied.

"I already know that and I'm nothing like Tangmere."

"Just making sure." her driver said.

At Crime Incorporated's Japanese Base, Vrak and Ursula were telling Mavro and Malkor what they just found out, "So she's been hiding in Sakura's own home?" Mavro asked.

"Perhaps we can use the Geno Scroll to figure out of Sakura has any relatives." Jack suggested.

"Excellent suggestion, Jack." Malkor agreed.

"Geno Scroll!" Jack activated the Geno Scroll which magically grew to the size of a Projection Screen and after he said Sakura's name it revealed all the information on her family tree.

"So the little pest that Vrak and I were tailing is Sakura's little sister Yoshida?" Urusla asked.

"How very interesting." Vrak admitted.

"We can use this to our advantage." Malkor snickered.

Jack began, "Yes, we can... How're we gonna do it?" he asked feeling clueless.

"For now we sit back and let events unfold," Mindy answered, "Then we wait for the right moment and you will be the one who tells those line of tin kettles."

"Ah, the messenger." Jack realized.

Creepox spoke rudely, "Considering it's a role you're used to, Spicer."

Jack frowned at him, "Hey, I'll have you know I've been moving up on the villains scale!"

"Really? I'd like to see you prove it." Creepox challenged him.

"Enough! All of you!" Mindy bellowed, "We fight the enemy not each other. And for your loud mouth, Creepox, you will do surveillance duty!"

"What? Masters, you're not really going to let her do this to me are you?" he asked Malkor and Mavro.

"Would you prefer I give your power to Spicer instead?" Mavro warned him.

Creepox was shocked, "You wouldn't. Not to this scrawny, simpering worm."

"I'm right here, ya know?" Jack reminded him.

"Then do as you are told or I will go with Mavro's idea." Malkor warned Creepox. Creepox growled and went to do what Mindy told him to do.

"I'll go with him. Somebody's gonna need to keep his anger in check." Shard went with Creepox to keep tabs on him.

In the coming days, Nina continued her duty and to her surprise she was assigned to work Commuter Trains while Thomas was to do Ezekiel's work.

"Another day another workload." Thomas said.

"It's no different than the Jobs Ezekiel was used to and it is said that he and some of his siblings can speak all languages." his driver said.

"Could this be due to all the magic in the world?" his fireman asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Thomas replied. The trio continued their work and they too saw the same girl that Nina herself had seen, "Who is that?"

"I don't know but let's tell Nina." his driver said. Thomas agreed and puffed away.

Creepox and Shard emerged from a Shadow with the help of Shard's Shadowkhan, "Now can we grab the girl?" Creepox inquired.

"Not yet. We wait for the right moment." Shard replied.

"Well, that moment better be soon." Creepox said in irritation.

"It will be."

Meanwhile Thomas had managed to get his goods train to the junction where he caught up with Nina and told him about the girl.

"I knew I wasn't just seeing things." Nina said.

Thomas was confused, "Now I'm confused."

"I saw that girl myself not long ago. She looked like she was going through garbage." Nina explained.

"Are you serious? Why would she do that?" Thomas wondered.

"I'm not sure."

"Perhaps we should help her out if we see her again?" her driver suggested.

"Sounds like the right thing to do." Nina admitted.

Thomas' Fireman spoke, "There's one thing that I need to bring up. Suppose she is related to our enemies. What'll we do then? If she is then we'll have to keep this to ourselves for the time being."

"Right!" Thomas confirmed. So Thomas left to go take on Water as Nina resumed her duties.

As Nina was traveling light engine to get a load of Steel from the Steel Mill she saw that same girl again only this time she was being chased by some thugs from Crime Incorporated, "Oh, dear."

"We gotta help her." her driver said.

"Let's go." Nina and her crew raced into action.

The girl meanwhile was trying to escape her pursuers. Creepox and Shard were leading the thugs and so was Raptor, "Surrender and maybe we'll be merciful." Raptor called. The girl ignored raptor and continued to run.

Nina had enough steam pressure and blasted her whistle loudly forcing the thugs to cover their ears, "MY EARS!" one cried. Nina's Crew then hustled to get the girl to Nina's cab and safety before they bolted for it.

"Bat Shadowkhan Get that Tea Kettle!" Raptor ordered. The Shadowkhan flew after her. Nina continued running for it as fast as she could.

Nina continued running until she ran into the safety of the Tokyo Railway Works, "Nina, what are you doing here?" Yin asked.

"We aren't expecting you." Yang said.

"We've been followed!" Nina warned them.

"Relax they can't find you here." Yin assured her.

True to Yin's word the Shadowkhan were dissolved on contact with the Anti Evil Ward. Raptor growled, "Calm down, Raptor, this is all going according to plan." Shard calmed him.

"I should hope so." Creepox and the Dragons flew back to the hideout where they had Jack make his move.

Meanwhile at the Works, the girl was still hiding in Nina's cab. She peeked out to see, "You can come out now." Nina said. She jumped out.

"Who are you? Who are your relatives and why the heck are you here?" Yang interrogated her.

"Yang, you're being rude." Yin scolded him.

"Yeah. Don't frighten her." Nina put in.

The girl spoke, "My name is Yoshida and my elder sister is Sakura the Terror Queen. As for why I'm here I'm on the run from some thugs."

"Then why are you digging through the garbage?" Nina asked.

"You saw that?"

"We did." Nina confirmed.

"Truth is I don't want to be like her." Yoshida began.

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"The truth is I don't find what she does amusing at all."

"That still doesn't explain why you dig through the garbage. Unless your parents aren't feeding you." Yin said sarcastically.

Yoshida answered, "They don't always feed me and they keep me locked up in my room."

"Whoa." Yin and Yang gasped.

As Yoshida continued explaining her life story, Jack Spicer was making his way to the Imperial Dragon Railway Sheds where most of the engines had gathered and had news, "Hello, losers I got news!"

The engines were in shock to see Jack, "What the fuck do you want you unorganized motherfucking grabastic piece of amphibian shit?" Aiko cursed.

Jack smirked, "Now those are insults I'm more deserving off."

"Spill your guts, Jack. Why are you here?" Akiza demanded.

"Well, one of your fellow engines have let one of our own into your territory."

"Who is stupid enough to do that?" Tabitha asked thinking he was bluffing.

Jack smirked, "Oh, Nina."

Gabi, Tina, Lena, Mordred, Tabitha, Caliburn, Thomas and Murdoch shouted together, "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, that's right. She brought one of our own to your railway. Some friend, huh?" he smirked.

"Who did she bring?" Espio inquired.

"Her name is Yoshida. Little sister to Sakura the Terror Queen."

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Aiko demanded.

"Don't believe me? Ask her yourself." Jack answered.

"Even if you're right what proof do you have?" Murdoch questioned him.

"Geno Scroll," The scroll revealed everything, "Behold Sakura's family tree."

The Scroll showed that Yoshida was Sakura's sister and that Ryo Anya and Vypra were her cousins and so were some other girls on that list.

"Well, that explains the American Terror Queen varmints. When my driver gets his hands on them he's gonna." Hank began.

"Easy, Hank, let's not loose our heads." Thomas warned him.

Daichi replied, "He's right. And Spicer left by now. Either way it's late. We'll call Nina out on this tomorrow." They all agreed and turned in.

Back in the present day, Rosie was shocked at what she heard so far, "Are you serious?"

"We're serious, Rosie." Murdoch answered.

"Oh, wow." she gasped.

"And long story short Gabi Tina and Lena found out and they began treating her like a doormat." Thomas added.

"My word." Rosie was surprised.

"Yikes. Who knew?" The engines were shocked at first, until they saw Rin, Sia, Nerine, Kaede, and the Mane Six arrive. Twilight Sparkle was the one who spoke.

"Hello, everyone." Thomas greeted them.

"We heard about the feud between Nina and her sisters and we believe we have somebody that can help." Twilight explained.

"Who?" Murdoch asked.

"We brought Princess Cadence." Spike answered.

They saw the Princess of the Crystal empire approach, "Welcome, Princess." Thomas greeted her.

Espio spoke, "We're glad you're here. Nina's having problems with her sisters. I'm sure you figured out why by now."

"I have." Cadence confirmed.

"Well, get your lazy ass in gear and do something about it. It's fucking up everyone's day." Aiko ordered.

"Aiko! That's no way to speak to a princess!" Rosie called her out.

"Rosie, did the language police deputize you?" Akiza asked rhetorically.

"Enough with the language issues," Rarity broke them up, "What matters is that we end the feud once and for all." The engines ceased their squabbling.

"Now where can I find Gabi, Tina, and Lena?" Cadence inquired.

"You can find them at Kyoto. They're spending the night there. As for Nina she's at Chihiro's Branchline." Caliburn answered.

"Thank you." Cadence flew off to Kyoto at once.

In Kyoto, Gabi, Tina, and Lena were discussing the recent events as to what happened, "Do you think we were being too hard on Nina?" Lena asked.

Gabi answered, "Lena, she stabbed us in the back helping that little brat out and she got shot at by the forces of Darkness!"

"Just like we did when we stood in their way!" Tina put in.

At that moment Cadence showed up, "I know it's not my place to butt into others business. But I think this calls for my attention."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Lena inquired.

"I'm Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire."

"And why are you here?" Gabi asked.

"Some friends of mine briefed me on what's been going on. And I've come to put a stop to this petty quarrel."

"Do you have any idea what the forces of darkness have done as of late?" Tina asked firmly.

Cadence gave an equal firm look, "Believe me, I know more than you can imagine."

"Then you also know what Gabi and Tina suffered at the hands of Crime Incorporated for standing in their way?" Lena asked, "Nina standing in the way of the forces of darkness and helping the Terror Queen's sister has reopened old wounds that took months for me to heal."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cadence began, "But you have to realize Nina has more heart to help one who does not wish to be brought up in the same life as her own family. Do you have any idea what it must be like not wanting to follow in the same path as your family? I can't imagine you do."

"And you do?" Gabi challenged her.

Cadence answered, "Unfortunately, I myself don't. But I am able to understand children on a very large scale. I once sat for Twilight and plenty of other children back then."

The thre once agains started debating on how they've been behaving towards Nina, "Perhaps we have been too hard on Nina as of late." Tina admitted.

"So what are we going to do?" Gabi asked.

"Let go of our anger and move on." Lena answered.

Cadence smiled, "That's the first step. Holding onto such a grudge is not good for anyone. You're all lucky to have each other. Don't let one incident ruin your whole family."

"You're right. We should've considered that earlier before the grudge consumed us." Tina said.

"And that stops right now." Gabi concluded. The sisters agreed to let go of their anger as Cadence left to go find Nina on Chihiro's Branchline.

Nina was alone when Cadence showed up, "There you are. I've been looking for you, Nina."

"Why?" she asked.

"You're sisters are looking for you."

Nina sighed, "They already ignored me for some time now. Mr. Shiba had me and Chihiro switch places."

Cadence spoke, "I understand. But there's something they need to tell you that I assure you are going to want to hear."

"Well, my crew has returned home for the night so unless you know how to drive a steam engine I'm stuck here till morning." Nina said.

"Actually, I know of a way to get us there faster." Cadence answered.

"Then use it." Cadence used her magic to teleport Nina and herself to her sisters.

"Nina." Tina began.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lena asked.

"Magic." Nina answered.

"Cadence brought you here didn't she?" Gabi asked.

"Well, without her crew she couldn't move. And I can't exactly use hooves to drive." The princess explained.

"Cadence is right. Anyway She tells me that you have something you want to say to me." Nina said.

"Yes." Tina confirmed.

"We're sorry for how we treated you." the three said together.

Nina was surprised, and answered, "I don't hold it against you. Cadence told me what happened to you at the hands of Crime Incorporated. I didn't mean to reopen old wounds."

"Still it was our fault. We acted ignorant and stubborn without thinking of you." Gabi said.

Nina smiled "I accept your apologies and I'm sorry too. I should've mentioned Yoshdia earlier but it seems Jack Spicer spilled his guts about her first. Due to the Geno Scroll Shen Gong Wu."

"He was trying to split us up. And we played into his small hands." Gabi felt ashamed of herself.

"I don't think so," Tina said, "Jack Spicer's not competent to come up with a plan like that on his own."

"He was sent by the forces of Darkness no doubt." Nina deduced.

"And it's only a matter of time before they figure out that our feud is over." Lena put in.

"We'll deal with it when we get there. For now there is the issue of the Oni Masks." Tina reminded them.

"Yes. There's only two remaining." Nina confirmed.

"Then my work here is done. For now." Cadence flew off.

Meanwhile at the Canadian Safehouse, Mindy and Avarona went to see Sakura. They entered, seeing Sakura was snacking, "Enjoying your food so far?" Avarona asked curiously.

"I admit, Canadian food is quite delectable." Sakura said, as she ate.

"On the bright side I have good news." Mindy started.

"We figured out how to break your gang out of jail." Avarona began.

Sakura stopped eating and looked at them, "I'm all ears."

"We'll tell you tomorrow. It's late and we need to sleep so we'll spend the night." Mindy said. Sakura nodded in agreement. Mindy and Avarona took a room up stairs and got some sleep.


	16. Masks and Robots

Disclaimer: I don't own Megas XLR thank you that is all.

**Masks and Robots**

Back in Planet Earth, in the states the Eds were coming back from their trip to Japan when they stumbled upon another Oni Mask.

"Hey, it's an Oni mask." Eddy gasped.

Double-D gasped in shock, "Eddy, don't even think about putting it on this time!"

"I wasn't thinking of it. I was gonna consider selling it." he answered, but that didn't change Double-D's feelings.

"That's even worse! You know we have to message the Chans about this!"

"Alright, alright. Kill joy." Eddy grumbled.

"Luckily, I managed to get their numbers." Double-D dialed up the Chans.

Meanwhile at Uncle's Shop Uncle's Phone began ringing and Carol answered it as Pinkie Pie was busy selling Uncle's antiques, "Hello, Uncle's Rare Finds."

"Uh, may I speak to Uncle, please?" Double-D asked.

"What is this about?"

"I am Double-D from America, and I have found a very special mask..."

"I'm the one that found it!" Eddy shouted over the phone.

"Eddy, do not interrupt me!"

"Peanut Butter Jelly time!" Ed said randomly.

"I'll put Uncle on the phone," she called to him, "Uncle, Double-D wants a word with you."

"Tell him Uncle is busy." he answered.

"But it's about the next Oni Mask." she began, and suddenly Uncle slid onto the scene.

"GIVE UNCLE PHONE NOW!" Carol handed Uncle the Phone, "Uncle, here. Whatever you do don't lose sight of that mask. Family and I will come at once. Where you live?"

"Peach Creek Cul-de-sac in America."

"Thank you very much." Uncle ended the call as Mai showed up with good news.

"I bring good news. Mr. Shiba and I managed to capture the rest of the Sound Five."

"More good news. But now we must go to Peach Creek and retrieve Oni Mask." Uncle said.

"So who goes and who stays?" Carol asked.

"I take niece, Jackie, and Tohru." Uncle explained.

"Does that mean Camille, Twilight, Pinkie Pie and I have to stay here?" Carolasked.

"Yes, you must stay and watch shop!"

Camille and Carol groan, "Aww."

"Let's go, Camille, we need to work on your magic skills." Twilight said, as she escorted her off.

Later on, Mai was pulling the Chariot with the Chan family to Peach Creek. Jade looked down, "Seems like a quiet town."

"My kind of town." Jackie admitted.

"Clear for landing," Mai then landed onto the ground as the Chariot landed in the Cul-de-sac, "This is the place now all we need to do is to find the Ed boys."

"Broccoli!" They looked and saw Double-D chasing Ed and Eddy with a piece broccoli.

"That was quick." Tohru said.

The two Eds ended up crashing right into Jackie, "Ow!" he groaned.

Double-D stopped, "Oh, my goodness!"

"Double-D, do you have the mask?" Mai asked.

"Yes. Right here." He reached into his hat and pulled out the mask.

"Let's get this back to Section 13." Jackie said.

Jade groaned, " Aww but Kira and Tori said they had a new invention for Uncle. Camille told me about it."

"Invention?" Double-D asked.

"Yes. Supposedly it'll let Uncle Detect Dark Chi." Jade explained.

"Hmm. Very useful." Uncle admitted.

"But first let us get this back to Section 13." Mai suggested.

"What about the Eds?" Tohru asked.

"We could take them with us?" Jade suggested.

"Yeah. I still think we got to get out of this place more often." Eddy admitted.

"Let's go to Sodor." Ed declared.

"It would be another good experience." Double-D put in. So they got into the Chariot and headed back to San Fran First unaware that Ed had brought with him a piece of Metal.

Meanwhile back in San Fran, Camille was starting to get bored, "Twilight, must we review basic Spell Kanjis?"

"Always start with the basics." she answered.

"Alright. So let's start with the basics." Camille sighed.

Twilight nodded, and brought over a board with symbols drawn on it. Camille began reviewing the basics with Twilight and getting it down with ease just as Uncle arrived, "Forget Spell practice we are going to Sodor."

"YES!" Camille cheered in relief.

Twilight: But Uncle we were about to go over the advance set.

"Twilight, must learn to take time out for Twilight just as Uncle has learned to take time out for Uncle." The old man lectured her.

Twilight sighed, "Yes, sir."

Soon the gang was aboard Section 13's fastest jet going to Sodor. As they were Ed presented some metal that had a glowing red eye on it, "Shiny."

"Ed what is that?" Eddy asked.

"I found it in the junkyard, Eddy."

"It's junk let's get rid of it the minute we get to Sodor."

"But, Eddy, it glows." Ed pleaded.

"It's still junk." Eddy replied.

As soon as they got to Sodor they did what Eddy suggested and tossed out the metal, "Now let's have some fun." Eddy said.

What they didn't know was that the junk had landed on a metal barrel and began to absorb it till it was the size of a Spider like Robot, "I am the Replicant Engineered for Galactic Infiltration and Sabotage Mark V." The Robot then began wandering about looking for something to face.

Meanwhile the Eds and company were waiting for a train to take them to Knapford, "Trains are never on time!" Eddy groaned.

"What makes you think that?" Camille asked.

"It's how they are back home." Eddy answered.

"Well things are different here on Sodor. Timing is very important and the Stopping Passenger Service will be here in about five minutes." Carol explained.

So they waited patiently. True to Carol's word the train showed up and this time Natalie was on the front of the train, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Next stop Crovan's Gate"

"Shall we go?" Double-D asked.

"Duh, Sockhead." Eddy replied sarcastically. So they boarded.

Meanwhile the R.E.G.I.S. MK 5 was making its way to the town of Wellsworth, "You will all beg for mercy. In vain. The debris of your planet will litter the solar system. I shall suck upon your very atoms."

Nicole was taking some broken down machinery to the scrapyards this time and over heard that but didn't say anything just yet, "Driver, are my eyes playing tricks on me or did I just hear a robot talk?"

"Either that, or we're both hallucinating." answered her driver.

"We better tell the Fat Controller when we get to the Smelters. Personally the sooner I finish this the better. I'm scared of the scrapyards." Nicole said.

Nicole's Fireman asked, "What steam engine isn't?" So Nicole puffed off.

Once Nicole got to the Smelters her driver told the Manager what they just heard, "You're serious about that?"

Nicole's Driver answered, "We're serious. We might want to tell the Fat Controller, Dragon King Iroh, and Princess Celestia."

"I'll put the word out." The manager said.

Nicole's Driver spoke, "Thank you very much. I better get going. Nicole and I have another job to do. We're to take some Iron to the Steel Mill."

Nicole then steamed away to the Iron Mine unaware that the robot she and her Driver mentioned had followed them to the Smelters.

Meanwhile Kira and Tori were on break discussing what to do next, "So what's next on our to-do list?" Kira asked.

"Let's see next on the list is upgrade the time machine." Tori answered.

"Gotta take care of that." Kira admitted.

"Good thing Camille managed to steal back the Plans that Gianna gave Le Paradox." Tori said.

Kira asked, "What would we be without her?

"I don't know but let's get back to work. We've still got a lot of things to do here." Tori noted.

Kira nodded as they went back to work at the Smelters and as they did they spotted the Robot that Nicole had mentioned to the manager earlier, "Tori, what is that?"

"I have no idea." Tori answered.

Kira called up to the robot, "Who are you?"

"I am the Replicant Engineered for Galactic Infiltration and Sabotage Mark V."

"Do you have a shorter name? And I can already guess why you're here." Tori said.

"You may call me REGIS!"

"Well, REGIS. You are not destroying anything." Kira said,

Kira then fired a blast of Fire at Regis knocking him out cold, "We better examine this Robot and tell the manager what we found." The two nodded and headed off, unaware of Regis starting up again.

When they found the manager they told him what happened, "And that's the story. We found the Robot. It goes by the name Regis Mark V." Tori explained.

"Which is short for Replicant Engineered for Galactic Infiltration and Sabotage Mark V." Kira put in.

"Well, we got an identity, but what's it doing here?" Manager asked.

"Probably wants to destroy all. Fortunately Kira knocked it out with her magic." Tori said.

"So we need to find a way to get rid of it completely." The Manager said.

"Uh, guys, don't look now but I think it's behind us." Kira said. They looked outside and saw Regis up and causing trouble.

"I knew it would be too easy but on the bright side at least he saved us the trouble of disposing most of the scrap." Tori said. Regis grabbed a pile of metal that was labeled. Scheuled for disposal anyway. They watched as it devoured the scrap and was getting bigger.

"Okay now we better get some help." Kira suggested.

"From somebody who knows how to defeat that thing." Tori added.

"But who?" asked the Manager.

"Princess Celestia might have an idea." Kira said.

"Let's hope." Tori put in.

The manager then contacted Princess Celestia right away. Eventually the message was received by said Princess, "Princess, we found the Robot that showed up. It's REGIS. Kira only knocked it out but it returned. Kira and Tori told me that you used to travel across dimensions. Know anybody with experience facing the REGIS?"

"I know the best. And I know one who has the means to defeat such a monstrosity." Celestia answered.

"Please help us." Manager pleaded.

"I'll get right on it." Celestia nodded. As Celestia went on it Kira and Tori were doing what they can to keep REGIS from doing any more damage.

But no matter what they threw at Regis, nothing seemed to work, "The R.E.G.I.S. Mark V is the ultimate fighting machine. Unstoppable, merciless, glorious. No one is safe from the R.E.G.I.S."

"That's what you said the last time you chump!" Came a new voice.

Kira and Tori were looking around for who said that and they got the surprise of their life. Dropping from the sky was a blue robot with a red car acting as a head.

In the Car, the Ed Boys were with the trio piloting the robots, "See, Coop, I told you this would take us to the Smelter's yard faster." Double-D said.

"Never doubted you for a second, Double-D." Coop answered.

"I'm surprised that Coop doesn't have as much confidence in you as he does in me Kiva." Double-D said to the redhead.

"I don't get it myself." she replied.

"Can we just focus on getting rid of this robot." Eddy asked.

"Let's Smash it." Ed declared.

Coop smirked, "Took the words right out of my mouth." Coop went to press a button only for Kiva to stop him.

"Wait. Kira and Tori are down there." Kiva reminded him.

They looked down. Kira and Tori were trying to get Coop's attention, "You need our help." Kira said.

"We have to work together." Tori added.

"I'd listen to them." Kiva said.

"Alright." Coop answered. So Coop let Kira and Tori get into MEGAS.

"Okay so I'm guessing you guys faced the Regis Mark Five. Any idea what this thing can do?" Kira asked.

Kiva explained, "Regis is capable of absorbing metal to make itself larger, regenerating after being damaged, multiplying, and is equipped with lasers. However it feeds of solar energy."

"So all we have to do is darken the sky." Tori began.

"And that'll shut it down." Kiva concluded.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jamie asked, "I doubt the locals will let us cover the area in a thick lair of smog."

"Quite right." Double-D agreed.

"Too bad Camille isn't here she could easily cast a spell of Darkness over the Smelters." Kira said.

"Well, there's got to be some other way to cut off Regis' solar power." Kiva replied.

"Too bad we can't toss it into the building itself or in a lake." Jamie sighed.

"Not very useful." Double-D retorted.

"What about using one of Coop's modifications?" Eddy asked.

Double-D asked, "Is there anything here that can help?"

"How about this?" Coop pressed a button and on cue light flashed and from the light Camille showed up wearing a black bathrobe and a shower cap.

The Eds gasped, as Ed spoke, "Pretty."

Kira and Tori looked at each other knowing what was coming next. Camille shrieked at the fact that she was in a bathrobe in front of strangers.

"Boy, can she scream." Eddy stuck a finger in his ear.

"You better have a good reason for teleporting me here when I was in the middle of my shower!" Camille bellowed.

"Does a giant metal eating robot count?" Kira asked.

"Say what?" Camille asked.

Kira pointed behind Camille who saw REGIS, "Oh my… So why do you need me again?"

"We need you to darken the sky." Kiva said.

"That's all?" Camille asked.

"Yes we need to deactivate the Regis Mark V since it's Solar Powered." Kira said.

"Then can I get back to my shower?" Camille asked rhetorically.

"Yes you can return to your shower." Tori answered.

"All right. Let's get this over with." Camille sighed.

REGIS spoke, "Foolish Organic Life Forms I have scanned your Puny Vehicle and your attempts at destruction are futile."

"Time to shut him up." Camille began to darken the Sky using her magic as the Regis continued rambling. Suddenly the robot's voice started distorting and shut down completely.

"Looks like I saved the day after all." Coop said proudly.

"And you didn't have to wreck an entire city to do it." Kiva put in.

"Now that Regis is history I'm going back to my shower." Camille snapped her fingers and vanished.

"Now we need to get rid of this thing so it doesn't come back." Double-D said.

"Don't you want to examine it first, Sockhead?" Eddy asked in confusion.

Double-D answered, "While that would be a very bright idea, Eddy. I fear my observations and study may only bring more danger. It's happened on various occasions during a multitude of our scams."

"Smart thinker." Kiva admitted.

"Good idea." Tori agreed.

"So how are we supposed to get rid of something that is solar powered and can absorb almost any type of metal?" Jamie asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" Ed spoke up.

"What's your plan, Ed?" Coop asked.

"Let's chuck it in a black hole!" he answered.

Tori gasped, "That might actually work. Kiva, what do you think?"

"It'll work. Once in a black hole it can't come back."

"Alright!" Coop then pressed the 'Go with Ed's Plan' Button. Megas grabbed Regis and took off into Space and started scanning for the nearest black hole. Once it found a black hole it tossed Regis right in to it, "And that's the end of that."

"Now that we're done here let's get back to Vicarstown. It's all you can eat at Coi's Barbeque house today." Kira said.

Coop smiled, "Now you're speaking my language!"

Megas bolted straight for Vicarstown and right to the Barbeque house. Soon enough Coop and Ed were having an eating contest.

"This is so unsanitary." Double-D was repulsed.

"I feel sorry for the sucker who has to restock." Eddy added.

Coop and Ed continued stuffing themselves while glaring at each other pushing each other to eat more.

"Then I forgot to tell you that Coi is Camille's mother and the owner of the Barbeque house." Tori explained.

"And Camille's not gonna like that comment, Eddy." Kira added.

Sure enough Coop and Ed finished the contest and it ended in a tie before Coop let out a loud belch but Ed let out an even louder belch. Ed's belch ended up shattering windows.

"Ed, Coop, would you please say excuse me after you belch?" Double-D asked in irritation.

"Coop's never heard the meaning of the phrase." Jamie answered.

"Either way let's go before somebody sees us." Eddy suggested.

"Good thing Tori and I covered your food bills today." Kira added.

"Now we still have to upgrade our time machine." Tori put in.

"Time machine?" Double-D asked.

"Yes. Tori and I created one to help Camille save the Cooper Clan from being erased from existence." Kira explained.

Double-D gasped, "I didn't think time travel was actually possible."

"It is." Tori assured him.

"Then perhaps you can fix the time flux unit?" Kiva asked.

"I would be more than happy to partake in it." Double-D offered assistance.

"Let's do it." Tori answered.

"Did you bring the Time Flux unit?" Kira asked.

Kiva pulled it out, "I did or what's left of it after Coop Modified it so that it doesn't work anymore."

"Well, how was I supposed to know what it was?" Coop asked.

"Try reading the label." Jamie suggested.

Tori and Kira looked over the time flux unit, "We can fix this in a heartbeat." Tori said.

Kiva asked hopefully, "You really can?"

"Yes we can," Kira confirmed, "Why don't you guys explore the island and leave this to us."

"Awesome!" Coop cheered.

So the team minus Kira and Tori began exploring the island and met up with the Chans who were enjoying the break.

"Hey, Jackie." Double-D greeted him.

"I hope you are enjoying the island." Jackie said.

"We fought a Giant Robot and had help from another Giant Robot?" Eddy explained.

Jade gasped, "You got a giant robot? Cool!

"Technically it belongs to a friend of ours." Double-D explained.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"That would be us." Coop answered, as he, Jamie, and Kiva approach.

"And would you introduce yourselves and tell us where you are from?" Jackie asked.

"I'm Coop, this is Jamie, and Kiva. And we're from Jersey."

Jamie spoke up, "Well, Coop and I are from Jersey. Kiva's from the future."

"How is that possible?" Uncle asked.

"It's a long story." Kiva answered.

"Let me guess time travel?" Jackie asked.

"Exactly." she replied.

"Why did you come back from the future and bring a giant robot?" Jade wondered.

"The robot originally belonged to me. But it got stranded in a time warp and landed in this time. I went back to retrieve it only to find out this guy completely changed it." Kiva said.

"To try and avert an alien invasion no doubt?" Jackie believed.

"That's right. So until by miracle I find a way back to my time I'm sticking out here." Kiva sighed.

"Allow me to ask a question. What year were you trying to go to in the first place?" Tohru asked.

Kiva explained, "I came from the year 3037. I was meant to take Megas two years in the past to prevent humanity's biggest loss from happening."

"How would Megas have helped and where did you get it?" Jackie asked.

Kiva continued, "It was originally a prototype mecha from my enemies the Glorft. Me and the resistance modified it into the war machine it was. I believed that Megas was the key to tipping the scales and handing the Glorft defeat."

"But since you met Coop he's been handing the Glorft defeat after defeat. Camille tells me this all the time but a weapon or any robot in general is only as good as the pilot. Coop's skills might be what you and the resistance need." Jade reasoned with her.

"Kids got a way with words." Jamie admitted.

Kira and Tori then showed up, "That's cause Camille and Carol make good teachers." Kira answered.

"And we fixed the Time Flux unit." Tori added.

"Really?" Kiva gasped.

"Really. We fixed it." Kira said. Tori then presented a fully functional Time Flux Unit.

"Amazing." Kiva gasped.

"So where do you want it?" Tori asked.

"See if you can install it in Megas." Kiva said. So the two went to Megas and started installing it.

It took them some time but they managed to get the Time Flux unit installed and functional, "How can I thank you all?" Kiva asked.

"Take Coop and Jamie to the future and beat the Glorft once and for all." Kira suggested.

"Well, all right. Coop, Jamie, I hope you two are ready for the biggest battle of your lives." Kiva said.

"Bring it on!" Coop declared.

"Let's do it." Jamie smirked.

"And if the need arises we'll help you out if you call for it. Take this with you." Tori assured her.

Tori then handed Kiva a crystal, "How does this work?" Kiva asked.

"It's a communication Crystal it'll let us contact you no matter what time period or dimension you're in." Kira explained.

"If you feel the need to ask for help call for it." Tori said.

Kiva nodded. So the three got into Megas, and activating the Time Flux unit opened a time portal. Megas flew into it and the portal closed.

"There they go back to the future of their own dimension." Jade said with a smile.

"And we too have done enough exploring for a while." Double-D said on behalf of himself and his friends.

"But, Uncle, didn't you forget to get that invention from Kira and Tori that they promised you?" Jackie asked, only to get whacked in the head.

"Of course I had not forgotten!" Uncle snapped.

"But for now we must rest." Tori said.

The group got the message as they returned to their homes to rest unaware of the adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
